The Great Teaser Story
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Story ideas, bits and pieces of story for the future in the form of teasers. Stories from several different medias we all know and love. great feedback means more pieces or even having the story become a real one itself. rated T for now.
1. Naruto and the Olympian Squad

This no doubts surprised everyone. But what is this? Well this is a selection where I give off teasers or hints of story ideas. Ideas either I tried and play with or bounced off with others. I decided to bring a bunch of them together and show hint, pieces or teasers of these ideas. The can be part of the first chapters or pieces of later in the story line. Basically a way to test the waters with ideas. If they get a good responds then they are more than likely to move into real stories. So here's to kick starting some stories off.

Disclaimer; I own nothing from any of the series portrayed in these teasers.

* * *

Naruto and the Olympian Squad

Percy Jackson felt useless at the odds against them when he arrived back at Camp Half-blood. The camp itself was now under attack but six bronze mechanical bull the size of elephants that Annabeth explained were called Colchis Bulls. The Colchis Bulls themselves were moving fast, plowing through everything in their path, their metal skin was so hot no one here could even touch them and Percy saw that they were able to shot fire from their mouths. Clarisse was leading a form of defense for the camp, but her forces were getting more and more injured or on fire. Worst yet the camp's magical defense was not working as the bulls were running through the magical barrier like it was not there. Clarisse stood alone, with her shield and spear, staring down at a Colchis Bull as it charged at her. "Clarisse move!" Percy shouted. He and the daughter of Ares might not get alone at all but he did not want her to be hurt or killed like this.

Clarisse did not move as the bull charged. She growled ready to strike. Then it happen…

WHAM!

The Colchis Bull was hit hard and sent skidding back from the blow, possibly stunned. Clarisse was stunned as someone appeared behind her and knocked the bull back. She turned, most likely to yell at the person, but froze seeing who it was. It was a tall young man around Luke's age with spike blond hair, bright blue eyes and strange whisker like marks on his cheeks. "N-Naruto-sensei?" she stammered not believing her eyes.

The man smiled at Clarisse, "You did a good job raising a defense for the camp. But you and the others can rest now; back up has arrived."

One Colchis Bull was charging at a group of half-blood trying to get away when two figures ran right at it. The two attacked so fast Percy missed it. All he saw was one figure lashing out with a kick and one swiping their hand, which looked like it was on fire but with green flames. They landed behind the bull which started to slow down it charge. Percy saw they were young woman, one slightly older than the other but none younger than seventeen. The older of the two, a pale looking girl with long black hair and wearing a green and black skin tight suit, "I killed it first."

The other was a tall girl with short but still long red hair, green eyes and long strong legs, "No way, I kicked its head off first before you slashed it."

Something crashed to the ground off to the side and Percy saw that it was the head of the Colchis Bull, but half the face was knocked inward from an extreme force and one horn was broken. The headless bull then ripped as a large slash or tear appear on the side the green girl attack, causing parts to spill out and then collapsed.

Off to the side with another attacking Colchis Bull, someone flipped in the air and landed on the horn, sitting with sandaled feet perfectly balanced like a ninja. He was dressed in mostly dark blue with a belt with several red pouches and a blue cap on his head. Around his eyes were a cloth band with holes for the eyes, giving it a mask for the teen. He took his weapon, a cane with a bronze hook that reminded Percy of a question mark, and wacked the bull right in the face. It bucked and shook his head, trying to get him off but the teen laughed and jumped into the air. The bull then found itself being pushed up onto its hind legs by someone underneath him. The teen underneath was much larger than the first, wearing a purple short sleeve shirt and cargo pants and had a mask over his head and thick leather gloves. He was built strong and reminded Percy of Beckendorf inside the camp. He grunts as the bull struggled but showed no sign of being affected by the heated skin, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Hold tight Murry!" the teen from before said as he used his cane to hook onto one of the horns and slapped a device onto the back of the Colchis Bull. The man jumped off and shouted, "All set on my end Bentley!"

One small teen was a short distances away, sitting in a wheelchair with several different attachments to it. The teen adjusted his glasses and said, "Okay Murry, send him my way!"

"'The Murry' got it covered!" the teen holding the bull back said before he pushed the bull off to the side.

The Colchis Bull groaned before it got a new target in its sights; the teen in the wheelchair. It charged at him but the teen did not look worried. Bentley finally pulled out a small trigger with a smirk and pushed the button. Underneath the bull, a bomb that was placed there beforehand exploded. The reaction caused the bomb placed on the bull from the first teen to explode as well. The result was broken and smoking parts flying pass Bentley.

Up near the injured campers, one son of Ares had finally gotten the fire on his helmet off though he suffered burns on his head and hands for it. He gritted his teeth and he fell to the ground, trying to not think of the pain when he felt a cooling sensation forming. He also felt someone placing their hands on his head. He looked and saw a girl about fourteen with long blond hair kneeling next to him. With her light blue robes and vail like head piece, not to mention the large fancy silver cross, gave her the looks of a nun. Her hands, which she gently placed on his head had a light green aura around it. "Please relax," she said as she focus on what she was going, "everything will be alright."

"Ha-ha!" a loud voice said from in front of the group. When they looked they were degusted at what they saw. The man was tall and wore flamboyant blue medieval mixed ballet clothes with a swan theme, evident with the white wings on the back of his long pink overcoat. He had heavy makeup on his face and was grinning widely. His legs, being exposed, are hairy and the looking campers are disgusted by the lack of care. He stood on one foot, on the toe like a ballerina really, and one leg bent and his arms in the same pose. He laughed, "Indeed you are all going to be fine." He turned to Naruto, "Don't worry brother! The kiddies are in good hands! Ha-ha!"

Naruto chuckled and nodded, "Good, now all we have are the rest to deal with."

However one Colchis Bull charged at the injured group. Clarisse wanted to go and stop it when Naruto said, "it's okay Clarisse. A friend won't let anything happen to them."

As the bull not nearer several of the campers shouted, but only the nun and the crossdresser were not phase or looked at all startled. That was when something crashed on the ground before the bull before then figure grabbed it and lifted the elephant size machine over his head. The campers gapped seeing what the thing was. It looked like a machine or at least walking armor. Shades of black and gray were the color of the armor with nothing but metal everywhere as they could see. The armor overlapped at other areas giving the appearance of a metal foe in armor. It towered over them at nearly eight feet tall and the head looked to be of a reptilian monster with the top half in a helmet with three curved horns above the snout and eyes. The eyes were red but looked to be computer version of eyes instead of real ones. From the elbow down were huge gauntlets with a three finger end nothing but sharp metal claws. These claws dug into the Colchis Bull before with a roar the metal behemoth pulled and ripped the bull in two.

Percy, Annabeth could not help but gap at what they seen. Their final companion Tyson, seemed to be struggling to get closer at all. Percy looked at Annabeth, "Who are these guys?"

"I don't know," Annabeth finally said, "That blond one near Clarisse looked familiar but I don't recall."

"But…" Percy gulped, "These guys are monsters."

The two girls that killed a bull were the closest to Percy and the others and kept arguing which one of them defeated the bull they killed in the first place. It was then did they noticed them but they focused on Tyson more. "Having trouble big guy?" pale girl asked.

Tyson grunts, "want to help."

They looked at one another before they smiled, well the pale one smirked, "Alright then, you have permission to help defend the camp."

At the words Tyson no longer had trouble moving forward. He got the attention of another Colchis Bull that was charging towards them. He pulled his fist out and shouted, "Bad cow!"

He punched the bull right into the face. The metal buckled before a second punch pushed the head inward even more. The final punch fully collapsed the head as the bull staggered with its head all but caved in. the two girls were clearly amused, the red head was giggling covering her mouth while the pale one laughed, "Oh bad cow!? Ha! Ha! I got to remember that one."

"Nice work kid," the red hair girl said and Tyson smiled.

There were only two Colchis Bull remaining and one was charging at Naruto and Clarisse. But before it got too close it was lifted up. Unlike the other times this figure was small and held it up from the back end over her head with ease. Even the bull was stunned at this and if Percy though it could form emotions on its face it would be stunned and bewildered. Carrying the bull was a small very young girl. She looked about six years old and had bright pink hair. She smiled before she ran towards the two girls near Percy, still carrying the bull, "Kimmie! Shego! Can I keep it?"

The red head, (Kim) sighed while the pale one (Shego) frowned, "No you can't Yachiru."

"Pleaseeeeee!" Yachiru asked. "I will raise it right. I will name it George and I will hug it and squeeze it and play with it!"

Shego pinched the bridge of her nose while Percy and Annabeth gapped even more at what they were seeing. "But how can she?" Annabeth asked not understanding this. Tyson however looked in awe at this and clapped with joy.

Shego however said, "No Yachiru, that thing won't last three days under your care."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee!" Yachiru asked again.

"Please?" Tyson added hoping it would help.

Shego looked at Kim who shrugged and Shego sighed, "Ask your father."

"Yeeaah!" Yachiru cheered before she took off at high speeds for the camp and ran right pass everyone without pause.

"She can't bring that in!" Annabeth exclaimed horrified at a Colchis Bull so deep into camp.

Shego shrugged, "That girl has her daddy wrapped around her little finger. Besides like I said that thing won't last three days under her care."

The last remaining bull got back to its feet and turned its gazed on the one who attacked it. Naruto stayed his ground, arms crossed and looking calm with his eyes closed. The Colchis Bull charged and Clarisse looked ready for action. "Relax Clarisse," she looked up at her teacher and found his eyes have changed. They now had an orange pigment around the eyes and the eyes themselves were now bared looking like a toads. "This's one mine."

She smirked and stepped aside so he can fight, an action that Percy thought was out of her character. Naruto held one hand up in the air and energy gathered. The air churned as something formed in the palm. It looked like a small softball size ball of wind but it grew in size and fans of winds. After a minute of maintaining this he threw the attack at the bull. "Rasenshuriken!"

The attack went right at the Colchis Bull before it struck it. The attack expanded and the bull was cut in half. The metal was shredded and teared while being sucked towards the center. Then the attacked turned into a large ball of energy and wind shredding and destroying the bull inside. Many people were force to cover their faces when dust and wind blew into their faces. Only Naruto did not look effect5ed as he kept his eyes on the attack. When the attack dispelled nothing was left. No parts, no spoils nothing remained from the attack.

Naruto grinned, "It's over."

Percy and Annabeth gapped once again at that attack. They seemed to have been doing that a lot in the last few minutes. They recovered when everyone was started to head back to the border and the rest of the injured campers. As they got closer they can hear Naruto talk to Clarisse, "You did good. Even with such a hard times the camp is facing right now you remember the lessons I taught you. You made me proud."

Clarisse looked away with and Percy could have sworn he saw a slightly blush on her face, "I didn't do much sensei."

Naruto chuckled, "you kept these guy together in the attack. You kept the camp safe and you was willing to lay your life on the line to defend your friends. I couldn't be more proud."

"Umm excuse me," Percy said getting everyone's attention. "Who are you guys?"

Clarisse scowled while the other chuckled, "Ha-ha! It seems some of us are forgotten huh brother? For shame I thought we would be remembered so well. Maybe I should help teach others the okama way."

"Please don't," Shego muttered.

Naruto shook his head, "Anyways you already meet Shego and Kim." Both girls either waved at them or nodded "Shego is a daughter of Iris and Kim is…a retired hunter."

Percy looked at the two and Shego had a glare at him as if daring him to make a comment.

The boy in blue walked up with the other two companions by his side. "Since we are all playing nice and giving our meet and greets, name's Sly Cooper. I'm heir to the famous Cooper Clan and legacy of Hermes."

"Legacy?" Percy asked.

Sly explained "It mean I am not his son but my ancestor was."

The big guy flexed his muscles, "I'm 'The Murry' and my dad is Hephaestus," he finished with him punching his palm.

Bentley simply waved, "I'm Bentley and I'm a son of Athena."

"You already met that ball of sugar madness Yachiru," Shego said with a roll of her eyes, "She is most likely talking to her father Mr. D about keeping her new pet."

The other man what crept the other campers out, jumped and danced with joy. "Ha-Ha! Such a wonderful meeting of friends! My name is Bon Kurei and I am a wonderful and proud okama of Aphrodite."

"Oka-wha?" Percy asked.

"A slang term for crossdresser or transsexual," Kim explained.

"And this little cutie," Bon Kurei started holding a hand toward the nun girl still healing injured campers. "Is little Asia. She is a daughter of Apollo though she does not think of herself as such."

"What does that mean?" Clarisse asked wondered how a half-blood does not think themselves one.

"That outfit is not for show," Sly said with a smirk. "She really is a nun and a firm believer of God with a capital G. she does not believe the other gods exist."

"But you tried to correct her right?" Annabeth asked bewildered that they would just let that go on.

The others just shrugged, "We didn't have the heart to tell her." Bentley said. "Plus if anything it would just make her stay her beliefs thinking she is being tested in her faith."

"It's fine," Naruto said. "A person should keep what they believe in even if others don't. There is nothing wrong with her being as she is."

Annabeth open her mouth to argue but Tyson asked, "Who's he?" he pointed to the metal monster that seems to be guarding Asia.

"He's a mystery," Shego said. "We found him and Asia befriended him. He goes out of his way to protect her and other innocence. From what file we found of him his was code name Black-war so that is what we stuck with calling him."

Naruto grinned, "And that leaves me. Name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I am a son of Aphrodite."

* * *

And there you have it? Was it good? Bad? Too much? A strange mix and match set of half-blood characters and while they seem random they all work together for me. I am sure you all can guess where most if not all the characters are from but a few notes I think need to be said about this.

Naruto been to camp for a short amount of time before the Percy Jackson Cannon started. As stated he took Clarisse as a student while he was there and she looks up to him with the upmost respect and even has a small crush on him. The main difference then with her father or a few other characters is the fact this is pure respect and understanding between these two characters and not fear like with her father or just understanding or friendship like with some of the other campers.

So leave your thoughts and with any luck more teasers of this idea or even a true story of this itself.


	2. Fantasy tribes of the world

Okay this went great. Last chapter/teaser was nice and people liked that one. Now I won't talk much this time as I don't have to explain much. Unlike the last teaser this on is a full chapter or rather what would be the chapter for this. funny thing is this is a redo of another idea we tried with a few differences but that is not important right now. So hope you enjoy.

* * *

Fantasy tribes of the world

The wind blew through the seemingly empty town of Middleton. It was not that much different than any other city in both the past and the present. The difference though with this and every other city was the lack of life. The town itself seemed ruin to some degree from a lack of maintenance, allowing rust or moss to take over the place. This lack of maintenance was easily explained by the decay of skeletons or corpses in the car or on the ground. No one knew what happen, those that lived through it were too young to remember the details. All that was known was a virus of unknown origin swept through all the Earth and started to kill off all life. The virus had strange effects to whatever it infected and no one even knew what the cause was or how it even spread. The plants grew and mutated and all but flourish to greater heights and can survive in almost any extreme conditions. The animals mutated even more and becomes new species themselves. They great into stronger, faster and in several cases extremely deadly animals.

The humans had the strangest effects. At first it effected those of different ages. Those over sixty years of age great sick and died off quickly. From fifty and to twenty the people grew sick as well but they also started to change as well. This caused panic even more than the rapidly dying and caused even more chaos and death. No one of those generations lived through the outbreak. Now the last group was those nineteen and younger. They did not grew sick like the others. They did change much like the rest and after the outbreak they found more had change then their appearance. But they manage to live in the end and like most species, they manage to adapt and grow.

But even those that survive still left the world as the broken place it is now. For the past thirty years like this city, most cities are showing decay and as if all live abandoned them. Though not quite as abandoned as people think.

Suddenly there was the roaring of engines and a blur of movement revealed a pair of motorbikes speeding by. "We almost caught up, be ready for that Tauros." One of the bikers said, from the tight leather jacket and tracksuit showed that this was a teenage girl.

"Got it Z, just a little bit closer," said the boy rider wearing an orange leather jacket and tracksuit.

The riders put on the gas and went even faster. They can hear a thundering over their bikes as they turned an alleyway and found their pray. A herd of beast stampeded on the other street with nothing stalling them. They were large bull like bison with thin fur around most of the body with thicker fur around the shoulders and front legs and three thing whip like tails with fur tuffs in the back. Thick white horns on thick skulls are their main form of defense and it showed when they lowered their heads and smashed through cars and other objects in their way, cars knocked aside with huge dents, out right smash or even chucks missing. The two hunters watches and found their target. This Tauros was a large much like the others however it was moving slower and had several bolts sticking out of it side and back. Earlier the two found the perfect target as the herd was grazing before they shot the Tauros a few times before the stampede formed.

As the herd thin out and the Tauros lagging more and more behind the hunters headed off again. Both hunters got closer before they grabbed their crossbows and fired at the Tauros. The beast roared in pain from the bolts and trashed slightly as it kept running. Both riders meet each other's eyes and the boy nodded before he sped ahead. As he drove along he reloaded the crossbow and hit the Tauros in the shoulder. The beast roared again and this time had its eyes on the boy hunter who drove ahead of the beast. Focus on the attacker the Tauros charged at the boy, not stopping when it hit a car or wreckage in the way. The first hunter reloaded and sped up waiting. The boy turned, making sure the Tauros was still on his tail and sped off. The Tauros slid as it tried to turn and follow the boy. This was what the hunter wanted and fired the bolt. The metal bolt flew through the air and struck the Tauros in the neck. The beast roared again but keep it charge after the boy. However it was losing even more blood from the bolts and the final one cause the Tauros to slow down even as it tried to go even more. Finally the beast stumbled and fell on the street before sliding to a stop.

The boy hunter saw this and slowed down. He turned and headed back the way he came as the second hunter stopped near the Tauros. The beast was breathing slowly but otherwise did not move or notice them. After a minute the breathing stopped and the Tauros closed its eyes. The hunters turned off their bikes and parked them. They walked towards the Tauros as the girl drew a knife. As she got nearer she crouched down and stabbed the knife into a vital spot on the animal, confirming it had died. They hunters sighed glad it was over. "Well Ron, this will make the tribe happy" the girl said as she got up and took her helmet off, showing light brown skin and dark hair and one noticeable feature was the slightly longer and pointed ears.

The boy, Ron, also took his helmet off showing short blond hair and also had the same ears, "yep, and a nice size Tauros too. We did good Zita."

Zita pulled a walkie-talkie out and called the person on the other side, "kay guys, we have the Tauros, it should give the tribe some meat for a while. We just need you to bring the truck around."

The girl on the other line replied, "Why can't you guys just hook it up to your bikes? I rather not be stuck out here anyways."

Zita rolled her eyes, "the Tauros is too big for our bikes. Besides this is your job so don't complain."

Ron chuckled, "Bonnie needs to relax more."

Zita shared a smirk, "I think she needs to see Kim again. It would be good for both of them."

It wasn't long until a pickup truck came around and a tan girl with teal eyes, also having the long pointed ears got out, but she wasn't alone. Another girl with shorter pointed ears also stepped, but she was different. Brown eyes and auburn hair were normal compared to the long tail, leathery bat wings, and pair of horns on her head. This girl was also younger by a few years, and...

"Joss, what are you doing here?" Ron asked surprised to see her here.

Joss pouts, "What? Can't I come visit my daddy?"

This is Ron's biological daughter, his first child actually. Joss was of the Succubi, and they never married by law because of a combination of their near insatiable libido and the fact that they give birth to only women. The Succubi were allies with the Elves by mutual arrangement, and the fact that many of them were friends, so it wasn't uncommon for an elvish man to sire a child with a succubus woman, or for the Succubi to venture into Elf territory.

"No, but I'm wondering if KP knows you're here?" Ron said after the Succubus girl rushed up and gave her father a giant hug. The girl then looked sheepish and giggled a bit. Ron sighed before adding, "You snuck out of the Mall again didn't you?"

"Look, you can discuss your daddy-daughter issues later, we need to get the big bull in the truck and out of here before the Blade Raptors show up and try to kill us all." Bonnie commented and looked to Zita, who nodded at the time.

"I'd have to agree. We need the meat, and the bones and horns can be good for trading in the Mall. So, we need to get going." Zita said as they needed to finish up their work and return to their home.

That's when Ron and Joss helped Zita and Bonnie to get the large Tauros into the back of the pickup truck, and then managed to fit it before shutting the back. Joss got in the passenger's seat, while Bonnie took the driver's seat. Zita and Ron were going on escort and looking for any vicious predators. They took off trying to make sure that the Blade Raptors weren't anywhere near them, and to get back before nightfall as deadly nocturnal predators the Night Furies took off for their hunt.

(Scene Change)

The home of the Elves before the outbreak, would have been a place most teenagers would only go because they didn't have a choice. The faint words of 'Middleton High' could be seen on the sign, but now it was a place that had anything that could be used to keep animals out, barbed wire fence and a couple of sentries keeping watch.

Bonnie pulled into the back to the loading docks. The door open as Bonnie backed up to get an easier time getting the prize inside to the kitchens. Several more elves greeted them and help get the Tauros inside. "Hey guys!" one elf girl said walking up as Zita and Ron parked their bikes, "NHOM you brought back." (Nice hunk of meat)

This elf has dark skin, slightly wavy hair wearing a pink skin-tight tank-top that showed off her mid-drift and a pair of short that barely go down her thighs. The biggest noticeable feature was the small bump on her stomach that she was showing off with pride. This as the glow she seemed to have told the world she was a few months pregnant. This is Monique a mate to Ron along with Zita. As Zita and Ron parked the bikes and started to take off their leather jackets and tracksuits not at all bothered by the other elves there. Joss however got out and ran up to Monique, "hey Mo!" the girl cried before she reached and rubbed the woman's pregnant stomach, "How's my little sibling?"

Monique chuckled as she pulled the girl into a hug. Even if Joss was not her child by birth she still loved the girl and was very close to Kim, Joss's mother, Monique just adored the girl, "Your little sibling is doing fine. What brings you here? Is KP here too?"

Zita and Ron finished getting undressed from their hunting gear and came over to the pair. Zita wearing a skin-tight tank-top in green and pretty much put on a pair of shorts as Ron just went with shorts as with the summer heat it was just easier to go without a shirt. Ron however answered Monique's question, "No Joss decided to visit without her mother knowing."

Monique giggled as she ruffled Joss's hair, "Oh your mother will TYH (tan your hide) when she sees you again."

"Unless Kim taught her to be into that sort of thing," Bonnie added as she overlooked the elves unloading the bull and other supplies.

An elf next to her, a girl with curly blonde hair said as she came up with a bikini top and short pants, pouts at Bonnie, "Don't be like that Bonnie. It wasn't so bad when she did that to us when we last visited her."

Bonnie blushed and glared at the girl though there was barely any heat behind it, "Don't tell everyone that Tara."

Zita rolled her eyes at the pair, "So how is Kim anyways?"

Joss shrugged, "Mom's fine. Been busy with keeping the tribe in order and such and working on some of the girls wanting to be with her." she looked at her father, "But I think she wouldn't mind see you again daddy. You can make it a large family event."

Ron smiled thinking of Kim as Monique and Zita giggled at Joss's antics but they were used to them. It was nothing strange considering both tribes shared customs and belief that both benefits them. One thing the elves learned from the succubi were how to show different experiences in love and love making with the female elves learning to love both genders. The succubi learned from the elves the important of bonds between both family and who they mated with if they have a deep connection. With this the tribes were closer together and made them a deadly pair to fight against. One of the greatest examples was Joss's mother Kim Possible. Kim is a strong and high ranking member of the tribe. She is the second in command of the tribe, a close friend to the queen of the tribe and in charge of both the defenses and fighters when in conflict. Due to her succubi libido Kim seeks relief for it but has a deep love and connection with Ron. Because of this Ron was the only man she every love or slept with. So most of the time if she was not with Ron she was sleeping with different woman from both the elf tribe and other tribes we all. It was also a reason who it was not that odd to see succubi being with male elves when mating or going back to those elves to mate and how male elves may have more than one female elf as mates. Such as Ron being mates with Zita and Monique even though he had a daughter with Kim.

Joss then frown as she looked at her father, "Actually there was another reason I came to visit. We have been hearing rumors about the actions of a tribe and I felt that I should tell you about it. I was going to visit anyways so this was no big as mom says."

Ron frowned. The succubus tribe home is the old Middleton mall with several of the shops and areas made into living spaces. However it also served as a main port of traded and services and for other succubi to find potential mates. Due to this the mall was a great place for the succubi gain Intel and news on different tribes and throughout the lands. While friendly to almost every tribe they are the closet with the elves. "What did you hear?"

"That a major rival tribe has been making more aggressive moves lately. Hunting bigger game, looking for more supplies that can lead to weapons or adding troops. And more and more of the tribe's scouts have been sneaking into the city more. They also are looking at some of the deadly predators and how they act."

Zita narrowed her eyes, ""Let me guess; the Kingdom of Kupa Keep?"

Joss nodded. The Kingdom of Kupa Keep was only a kingdom in name only and that was because the tribe leader had an ego bigger than the Middleton itself. Eric Kupa is a leader of a tribe of mostly Mystic, humans that have evolve into using abilities they call magic. Eric goes as far as to call himself the Wizard King. His tribe held a strong fort he had his men make to rule his 'kingdom'. The Kingdom of Kupa Keep, and yes he knows they are sometimes called the KKK for which he does not care at being compared to the old name of that title, tries to show the most dominance of all the tribes though his efforts are halted by the other tribes. Eric had a great hatred for the elves and always looked for ways to take their land, supplies and even wiping them off the face of the earth. Luckily Eric Kupa was racist, a bit sexist, egotist, a temper even shorter than his height and all around a major jackass and asshole. Both Kim and met the man a few time and even then they thought that was way too many times. Ron never figured why he even had a tribe like he does but some men just listen to him. He rarely openly attacks the elves and when he had they manage to not only defend themselves but drive the other tribe off. With their allies they manage to keep the KKK in check but it seems he was up to his old tricks again.

Ron had a pensive look at the information, as Bonnie managed to get some random elf boys to help unload the Tauros. "I have to bring this up to the council." Ron said as he helped the girls get the Tauros off, they needed to get the meat stripped and ready to cook or preserve for the tribe itself, and it would feed a decent number for a while.

"Right. I'll keep things settled at home baby boy." Monique gave Ron a peck on the cheek as she wanted to help more on at least getting some clothes from the fur ready for people. They'd probably have to hunt more Tauros, while checking on the crops from the various gardens and self-made farms in order to make sure that they had food to eat.

"Right, if we see anyone from the council, we'll let you know ahead of time Ron." Zita grabbed a sword from Ron's bike, and her own personal sword. Ron's was a single-edged blade that was a little on the broad side and handled like a katana, Zita's was more akin to a curved sword for speed. Bonnie and Tara also agreed as Joss stayed by her father's side.

(Scene Change)

"So, you think the Kupa Keeps are up to their old tricks again?" Asked Marcella, one of Ron's council members. Technically, the council was the ruling body of five elves that discussed issues that needed to be discussed. There was usually a meeting once a week to ensure that things were taken care of. Ron was referred to as the chief in general, despite there being no official ruler.

"At least, that's what Joss says, but she also said that they were rumors. Could be nothing, but it could be something big. I'm going to ask KP and Queen Amelia about them when I head to the mall. I've got to bring Joss back to her mother anyway." Ron said as he looked to the rest. They were concerned about the rumors, and hoped it was nothing.

"But still rumor can be just that or they can have a form or truth behind it." Josh Mankey said as he looked at Ron. Ron didn't give him complete trust, but he admitted it was because his last name was suspiciously similar to monkey. That just didn't work well with him on principle.

"It is the KKK," Brick Flag added. Brick was one of the, if not 'The' largest elf of the tribe. While most elves were built for stealth or speed he was built for strength and endurance. While not very bright he was honest and help the council stay that way.

Bonnie crossed her arms and frowned, "I rather not be caught unprepared. We should stock up on more supplies such as more food and medicine. We also should make sure we have plenty of weapons handy in case they try and attack us."

"But we manage to make sure if we end up fighting them it was always away from our home," Marcella added. "And those times we always manage to hold them off and then send them packing in with Kim's help."

"We know the area better," Tara point out, "And the areas we fought in had some deadly predators nearby. When we saw sighs of blade raptors we left and in their cheers of victory they were unprepared for the pack's attack."

"And there was the time when we fought near that Night Fury's nest. Kim found it and actually lured it to them while we took for cover." Bonnie recalled and the rest of the council cringed remembering what happen from their hidden post.

Ron shook his head to get rid of those images. "So I will take Joss back to Kim tomorrow with Zita and see what she knows on this matter. If anyone will know about what they are doing it will be Kim."

"Tara and I can also go and check on a few of our other friends," Bonnie said, "Hope always one to listen to gossip and she is good at getting intel from other tribes that go see her to ease her libido."

Josh actually smirked her unable to resist teasing her. He leaned over and whispered to Brick but made sure Bonnie and Tara could hear "She just want to have a private moment with Kim herself. Maybe drag Tara along with her."

Brick chuckled good heartedly while Tara blushed and avoided everyone's eyes. Bonnie glared at Josh but also had tried to hide her blush. Ron shook his head at their antics as he called the meeting to a close.

(Scene change)

The Mall, or rather Middleton Mall, was actually used partially for what it was originally used for: a shopping center of varying stores and a place for teens to hang out. Since the virus, it became hard to tell who really was a teenager and who wasn't, since the virus seemed to make it that those that mutated from it were perpetually in a body that was a teenager. This meant a person that was in their thirties or forties, would probably look like they sixteen or seventeen with a bit of graying hair. But the mall was converted into a merchant kingdom dominated by the Succubi tribe, and it showed with the large amount of women in the mall. The common thing about Succubus fashion were backless tops, due to their wings, some wearing bikinis or bras, others wearing more conservative tops. The bottoms were kept low enough to allow their tail to have freedom of movement, but varied between actual clothes or just panties. As stated before due to their near insatiable libido it was not strange know that the succubus tribe also used the mall for another purpose. It was considered a hotel or brothel for tribes to sleep with succubi. This helped the succubi with their libido and earned more money for the tribe. Ron also knew it was one reason the tribe was able to gain Intel on other tribes.

"Been a while since we last been here." Zita commented as she noticed a number of different tribes. All having human qualities, but many having different physical traits, like lizard scales and claws, or looking like werewolves to some degree. Overall, it looked like something out of a fantasy game or novel, with the good fantasy and the bad.

Ron nodded as he glanced around no doubt looking for a certain person. He actually did not have to look hard. "Jocelyn Rhonda Possible! You are in so much trouble young lady!"

Joss cringed as she looked to see her mother marching her way towards the group and she was not happy. Kim Possible looked like a young teen with the succubi horns, wings and tail. She wore a metal looking armor like bra that covered her larger than average assets. Her bottom looked to be of similar material that looked like a bikini bottom but had a flowing cloth that went from the bottom of the front and back of her bottom wardrobe. Her arms had armor gauntlets what went down to below her elbow and armor shin guard and boots. Like most succubi she was highly beautiful but also had lean hidden muscles. However right now she had her angry look on her face and gave off a dominating unseen aura. As she passed people they moved so not to gain her ire but most also had blushes on their faces. One catgirl Kim pass shivered excitedly and actually dropped to her knees as if expecting Kim to do something to her as she passed. Kim stood before her daughter with crossed arms waiting.

"H-hi mom." Joss cautiously said with a nervous smile, hoping her mother would show mercy on her, while making sure she had a way to hide behind her father. After all when her mother was angry her father could probably calm her down, a strong kiss on the lips and maybe some private time, then maybe her mother would forget the whole thing. Yeah…not likely.

"Don't you 'hi mom' me young lady! Do you know how worried I was when I found out you were gone!?" Kim was angry, beautiful but furious, since she actually had to be held back and have a sleep spell cast on her just to keep her at the mall, "Your aunts had gone out there looking for you in my place because you decided to go off on your own! What were you thinking!?"

"I just wanted to see daddy, and I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Joss countered, but the argument was turned moot when Kim held a Kodachi. "Without your sword? You left with nothing but the clothes on your back, without protection or me! Not even seeing your father is a good enough reason to risk your life over! Did you think what would happen if you were killed out there!?"

Joss started feeling bad when she thought about it. It was foolish, reckless, and highly irresponsible. "Look, KP, can you not chew Joss out in public. You're making a scene, and we can both tell her off later." Ron stepped up and mentioned to her, and it was true.

People were watching and Kim just sighed, feeling like her daughter was trying to be the best of both parents. "Alright we will talk about this later." Kim looked at Ron and smiled, "it's good to see you again Ron. Thanks for bring her back." She turned to Zita and smiled at the teen as well, "Zita, I hope everything is well."

Zita smiled back at Kim, "It's going fine. Monique sends her love."

Kim nodded, "Yeah I hear she is expecting now. Good for you guys." She noticed Bonnie and Tara, Tara trying to hide behind Bonnie with a blush and Bonnie not even looking at her. Kim gave them a slight smirk, "Bon-bon, Tara."

Bonnie frown but keep avoiding her gaze "Kim," she replied before she turned and started to walk away, "I would love to chat but Tara and I are busy. We have to see some friends and get new supplies."

Tara gave a small wave and quickly followed after Bonnie. Kim laughed softly, shaking her head. She turned back to the others, "Well since you are here, let me at least treat you all to lunch. We can talk about Joss later."

Joss cringed knowing she was still in trouble. Kim led the way and the group followed. Kim made sure that Joss was right by her as they walked through the mall. They passed several shops and some having activities inside that had several people pause in their travels to stare. Much like the high school the mall had many of the back room and even the shops converted into rooms. Many of the room on the main floors when everyone was in the mall however was where the succubi went when sleeping with people from other tribes. As a rule no one males actually lived with the tribe but many stayed for short visits even if they didn't pay for the succubi services and had a daughter or even two with different succubi. Most if not all the rooms used by the succubi on the main floors had one way windows that they used while servicing their lovers. Most succubi found it kinky and loved being watched even if they cannot see the people watching. Some succubi used rooms with regular windows to see everyone watching them and some had no windows at all on customer's request. Joss was so use to see this every day of her life didn't even blink as she walked while Zita and Ron could not help but glance at a window or two. Kim glanced back at them, "So anything else brings you here besides Joss?"

"Actually yes," Ron answered. "She told us she has been hearing some rumors about the KKK."

Kim frowned. "I've heard them as well. I looked into several of them and I found some things I don't like. They have been trying to get more members of other tribes to become part of their 'kingdom' or allies with them. Their scouts have been spotted looking into several areas including places we fought them and areas large enough where they can have an army. They also been hunting some of the other predators which is strange as if itself. I even had one scout spying on them saying they manage to trap a blade raptor alive. Whatever they are up to I do not like it."

Joss looked at her mother stunned not hearing some of that. "Why would they capture a blade raptor? Those things can't be controlled. Hell they attack and kill anything even sometimes other blade raptors."

Kim shrugged, "Eric has always been a man, and I use that term loosely, with an ego bigger than his brain. He probably has some idea to try and tame them or even make it so they are more interested in elf blood and flesh. I am not holding my breath on him managing any of those."

Ron and Zita frowned, "Still the fact he is making such bold moves means he is up to something."

Kim nodded, "I know, Amelia and I feel the same. We have having scouts keep an eye on their activity and any member of the KKK here we are also keeping an eye on."

"Are you crazy!?" a loud voice was heard to the side.

Kim turned to see what the commotion was and sighed annoyed "Speak of the devils."

A group of three teens were arguing with a vender of a weapons shop. They were all males with two wearing a bit of armor and one carrying an axe and the other a broad sword. The other wore a cloak-like robe showing he was the mage of the group. While they looked mostly human one thing everyone found strange with the KKK was the fact the king had his warriors into clear classes and thus had armor and weapons for that class. If anything it showed what the warriors were when fighting them. The mage said to the vendor, "That is way too expensive! We are not paying that much for these weapons."

The vendor, a succubus golden hair and, frowned "Then you clearly don't want these weapons. These are finely crafted and tested to withstand the heat of battle. Such goods aren't cheap you know?"

The mage scowled, "our kingdom are in need of these weapons. How are we to show everyone how strong we are if you are given crappy weapons? Are will lower the price for the good of the Kingdom of Kupa Keep."

The vendor crossed her arms, "You're crazy of you think you can just boss me around like that. The prices are set so pay them or leave."

The mage growled, "Then we will take them for ourselves!"

Kim scowled before she nodded to Ron and Zita as she pulled Joss to the side. Ron and Zita drew their swords and stepped forward. "You know you guys are being rude," they turned as Ron spoke getting their attention, "doesn't your king teach his men manners?"

They sneered at the two, "You dare mock the Wizard King?" the mage asked angrily.

"Stinking elves," one warrior said drawing his axe.

"We will teach you to mess with us," the swordsman stated drawing his weapon as well.

Zita decided to face the axe-man, a real basic warrior of power over speed. Elves were pretty balanced and had better hearing than normal, but they had a knack for magic. Zita, however, wasn't wasting a drop of magic power on this loser. He swung his axe downward, and she merely side-stepped the blow, only using her blade to glance the axe more favorably towards her before striking him hard in the crotch and then using the bottom of her sword to strike him unconscious.

Ron's opponent was a bit more skilled, but still nothing to write home about. Ron faced worst in the field, and he often sparred with Kim, Zita, or both in swordplay. The two clashed swords, before Ron managed to knock the guy down with a skillful dodge, after doing a bit of a power struggle to have his opponent to concentrate solely on overpowering Ron, and thus fall flat on his face with Ron's sword placed towards his throat.

The mage was in the back watching his friends fight. But he was not simply watching as he was gathering magic for a spell to get both the elves attacking them. He did not notice the shadow above him until it was too late. Kim had come at him from above with her wings and manage at slam on top of him. The mage tried to us his magic but he saw a flash from Kim's eyes and was unable to focus. With the mage unable to defend himself Kim lifted him up by his cloak.

The teen looked up at Ron and gulped as the sword keep him in place. He saw his friend was knocked out with Zita over him and Kim held the mage by the back of his cloak. The mage tried and struggled but was unable to get free. Kim glared at the teens as more succubi guard appeared, "you three have overstayed your welcome. Throw them out."

"Wait!" the mage cried as he was given to another guard and his buddies dragged along. "This is an insult! You can do this! The Wizard King will never stand for this!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Like we care what he thinks." She nodded to the remaining guard to have them return to their post. Afterwards she smiled at Ron and Zita, "Nice work you two. That saved me a bit of time and trouble."

Joss ran up from her spot Kim placed her, "You guy were amazing. They had no chance at all."

Kim shrugged smiling at her daughter, "No big. They weren't very strong to begin with."

Ron laughed as he watched his daughter gush and went into excited, if not slightly exaggerated, details of what she saw. He glanced at Kim, "We should bring this up to Amelia KP. Our tribes should start planning for whatever the KKK are planning."

Kim nodded, "Alright lets go."

Kim led the way with her daughter right beside her. Kim knew whatever was up ahead was going to push their tribes but she was willing to fight to defend her friend, her fellow tribesmen/women and most importantly her family. She smiled down at Joss. She knew Ron felt the same and she knew the both of them would do whatever it takes to defend their light in this world.

* * *

and done. that was crazy right? so love it? hate it? want to try for your own? let us know and enjoy more to come.


	3. Super Class

Okay last chapter didn't seem to go over as well. Not a word of how it was even bad or anything. Not sure how to feel cause I kinda like that one. But hopefully this one will at least get people's attention. This is a true melting pot of different things. A mix of Kim Possible, DC and Marvel, and the movie Sky High. You will see most of the abilities and characters in this chapter but there is a small info sheet at the bottom. Hope you enjoy the show.

Disclaimer; I own nothing from any of the series portrayed in these teasers.

Super Class

Ron looked himself over as he stood in his uniform he was to wear as he starts at his new school. His uniform is black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest underneath the jacket and a white shirt with a red tie. It was simple and Ron felt it looked good on him. Rufus looked him over on the dresser before he nodded and gave his approval to Ron. He picked the naked mole rat up and walked to the kitchen to grab a quick snack before heading for the bus. His parents were eating their breakfast before they smiled at him, "Ready for school Ron?" His father asked.

Ron sighed, "As ready as I will ever be."

Ron's mother laughed "Oh relax Ron, it is will just like a normal high school. It will just teach you extra things that will help you greatly in later life. It is a great place to expand your skills, increase the abilities of your powers and show the domination you can empower."

Ron rubbed the back of his head, "Well I don't know I can do just that."

His mother waved him off, "you'll do fine and just do that as well."

Ron's father said, "Just be yourself Ron. Everyone finds their own path and the Academy will help you decided at your own pace. Good or bad we won't think any less of you."

His mother smiled, which would scare any normal person seeing it, "I'll be fine as long as you become a manly fighter and dominate your own harem of girls."

"Mom," Ron moaned but he still smiled hearing this but still felt nervous. He took some toast and headed for the door before his mother called out to him. "Oh and don't be afraid of spread secondary vampirism while you are there. If you are going to keep any girls for the long deal then that is necessary." She smiled showing slightly longer than normal fangs.

Ron blushed as he left but didn't give his mother a reply. The walk to the bus was short and Ron found several girls waiting, all wearing the name uniform. The female uniform was slightly different as they had brown jackets, tan vest, white shirts and a red plaid skirt. Most of the girls wore long stocking though from what he understood that was optional. "Hey KP," he said walking up.

His best friend from pre-K smiled at him, "hey Ron, ready?"

Ron smiled, "As I'll ever be."

One of the girls scoffed, "Please this will be fine. Either our parents or family has gone here before."

"It should still be fun though Bonnie," The blond next to her stated.

Bonnie scowled as a normal looking bus showed up. The door open but Ron's sensitive eyes could see the nearly invisible scans checking all of them. "Alright get on," the bus driver said, a tan woman of early thirty's with dark hair covering one eye, "This bus has only one stop and that is the academy."

They quickly got on before the bus drove off. They drove quickly, still within the speed limit before they took the highway. They took a ramp going higher and higher and Ron noticed there were sighs up again and what seemed to be the ramp cutting off, unfinished. "Umm, is this the right way?" he asked as the others looked nervous.

"Relax kid," the bus driver said as her hair shifted slightly showing a robotic eye and bits of metal around it, "This best way to get to the Academy is by air."

They found themselves being strapped in by seatbelts as they went off the ramp. They screamed as the driver laughed and pulled a level. The back end extended and formed rocket boosters and wings before they blasted off, "This is the only way to fly."

As they flew Bonnie huffed, "Stupid secret super hero school. Why can't it be on the ground like a normal school?"

"Because it would draw too much attention Bonnie." Kim answered as they were going to a school for unique youths, and by unique, that meant kids with superhuman abilities.

In this world super-powered, while a minority, are a lot more common, and this meant a power that came from Alien physiology, natural mutations, or supernatural and occult origins. The hero of this tale may or may not surprise (if you've read any alternate reality of Kim Possible then you'd know this guy's a favorite) Ron Stoppable, the brown eyed blonde kid with the longer fangs, naked mole rat, and sitting next to a hot red head. In many universes he's a complete and total loser, but in this world where superhero's and villains are more of a corporately sponsored live event, he's the son of two well-known super-powered people. His father is the Sunlight Soldier Solarman, with the power to absorb sunlight and use it to create weapons of light. His mother...well, that makes his life a little more confusing since she's a villain, Night Empress Vampiria, who runs Nightlife Incorporate, as a cover for the usual 'take over the world' scheme. Now, Kim and Ron had been best friends since Pre-K, and part of that had been because of their parent's working relationship, since her father works for and with his mother as Mad Scientist Dr. Impossible.

"Alright freshmen, we're approaching Xavier and Maximoff's Academy of Gifted Youths, better known as AGY High. We'll be landing in just a few minutes, and please do not get up until the bus has come to a complete stop." The driver said as the group admired the school, and the many super-powered teens finding alternate means of transportation via teleporting, home-made vehicles, or just playing flying through the sky seeing the beautiful campus.

They got off the bus as they looked around. Many students were moving around, some getting off of buses, some through other means of arriving to the campus. Ron watched as one student arrived flying in a robot suit of armor. When he landed the armor came apart and formed a large metal suitcase, reveling the uniform student underneath. Some looked like every day high school students and many looked like they were from different clicks or groups. Others stood out by either color (and not to be confused with a race terms) that are beyond normal. Some were simple hair being a blue, fire like red or white and silver. Others were their very skin as some had green skin, blue or looked like they were not human all together. Some students had machine parts visible or weapons peeking out. The scene as a whole made it seem surreal.

Tara could not help but giggle seeing everything, "Oh this place looks amazing."

"I know," Kim adding "Dad always goes on about the stuff inside this place. He can't help but respect the science though all of this."

The second blond with longer hair then Tara raised a brow, "isn't he a villain though? Why would he respect a place that is made to help heroes?"

"He respects the school and the science," Kim explained, "But the school is not for heroes but to help people with their gifts. They don't go out of their way to make us heroes or villains but they don't stop anyone making their own path."

"Better than HIVE," Bonnie muttered. "That is a villain's only school. No wonder my sisters love that place so much."

They were all caught off guard when something too fast to see sped pass them, wind blowing from the action and nearly hiking up their skirts. The girls cried out as they manage to keep their skirts down. "What was that!?" Hope cried.

Kim looked around and noticed something else. There was a large, human size streak of color was moving around the campus, causing skirts to jump up and from some girl's screams and holding their butts, slapping some on the ass as well. "Someone causing trouble," Kim said.

Hope shrieked as she felt someone slap her ass, her bottom half splashing and turning into water before reforming from the blow. "He slapped me! I'm going to kill him!"

"Got to catch him first," Tara said looking around.

Jessica closed her eyes and let her sense reach out. She felt the air move and let her feel where the speedy trouble maker was going. Jessica dropped down and did a sweeping kick, a gush of pressurize air sweeping out. She did not stop as a second spin and a second air burst higher than the first came out after it. The speeding teen saw the first air attack and jumped over it but saw the second one too late. Unable to avoid it he cried out as he was hit and landed on the ground. Before he could get up he found a foot holding him down. He looked up to see the angry faces of many of the girls glaring down at him. He gulped, "Oh hey ladies,"

They were about to beat him up when a voice said over their heads, "Now ladies, I cannot allow you to deal any form of punishment."

They turned, still keeping the boy down, to see a man wearing a dark purple suit and a cape looking at them. He was an older with graying hair but he still had an aura of power about him. "He will be punish of course but it is my job to deal the punishment."

They moved so the boy could see the man and he paled seeing who it is. The man glared slightly, "Not even the first day starting and you already are causing trouble. Get up."

The boy did as he was told and the man held his arm and dragged the boy away. Before he got too far the man said, "Excellent team work I must say. I look forward to seeing your progress. Now all new students are to meet in the main lecture hall for the orientation meeting with the headmaster. Move along now."

The girls smiled, knowing that they caught a sexually harassing troublemaker and got some praise, and they hadn't even been officially students for a day yet.

"Remind me to never piss off girls here Rufus." Ron said as Rufus nodded, knowing that the girls here could do really bad things if they wanted to.

(Scene Break)

The main lecture hall was grand, as anyone could say. It was large enough to hold three years' worth of students from all around the world. Students with powers from their own alien heritage, supernatural births, or even because they possessed greater knowledge to be allowed in the halls of AGY. Ron sat next to Kim, with Bonnie on the other side and near the rest of the girls from Middleton who were invited, there were others from Middleton as well, such as Josh Mankey, whose power was having a monkey tail and some pheromone control, and Brick Flag, who had super strength and durability. Talking was heard until the man with the cape got everyone's attention.

"Silence!" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, and it was loud and commanding enough to get everyone to be quiet before he continued, "Thank you, now I will now introduce the principle and Primary chairman of the board of this school, Professor Charles Xavier." The man stepped to the side and that's when a bald man in a suit and high-tech wheelchair came rolled towards the microphone, with a kindness in his eyes that said he would help.

"Good morning," he started, "my name is Charles Xavier. Through this school I see students come and go but they are start just like you are. Young men and women with abilities that make them unique to everyone else. You all are here for the same reasons; to grow, to learn, explore your powers and to find your own path in life. You all have gifts that are raw now but under our teaching we should be able to make the most of your gifts. We are not here to teach you right from wrong or how you should act outside of this school. But do not take this as an excuse to cause mischief or chaos both in and out of the school. Rule are there for a reason and all actions have consequences, both positive and negative. Just something to think about when going through your studies. Now I think I have kept you long enough, you all have your assigned lockers and schedules. Go enjoy the school and your first day of classes."

"You heard him people!" the man from before said, "Stop lollygagging and get to class!"

The students started to get up and head for their lockers. Ron sighed, "That guy really needs to relax."

"Don't start something," Kim warned, "That is a teacher and you don't want to get on his bad side on your first day."

Most of the students moved all looking at different lockers as they tracked down their own. Ron looked at his sheet and saw his lock number was 387. He glanced at the numbers of the lockers nearest them and found they were in the 300's area. "Okay my locker is close by," he said before glancing at Kim, "where are you?"

"626," Kim muttered seeing how far away she seem to be and how far she was from her friend, "I'll catch you in the next class."

Ron sighed as he watch his best friend leave. The rest of the group from Middleton split off from each other so get to their lockers. A short walk and with Rufus's help manage to find his locker. Placing his stuff inside the locker he gathered what books he felt he needed and sighed hoping to find the new class. The teen open the locker next him before he noticed Ron and smiled, "hey neighbor, nice to meet you."

Ron smiled and shook the offered hand, "Thanks, names Ron Stoppable."

"Manny," The teen replied, "Manny Rivera."

Ron nodded as he looked the teen over. From the slight accent, curly dark black hair and skin tone told Ron he was of Mexican decent. The only other feature Ron noticed was the large silver color belt buckle shown with a large 'T' in the center. Many grinned, "Still can't believe I am actually here. Hopefully this will help me pick a side."

"Oh?" Ron asked with a raised brow.

Many rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish, "Well…here's the thing. My family has a long line of being superheroes or super villains, all the way back to the Aztecs. My grandpapi is the villain Puma Loco while my dad is the hero White Pantera. I admire them both and love them but it is hard to choose between being a villain or a hero."

Ron let out a whistle, "dang, that must be rough. I feel you though. My mom is a villain but my dad is a hero and I don't know which one I should be."

Many winced, "man that must be rough. At least my grandpapi and dad are a generation apart and even if they are family they do argue. I don't know how yours even manage to stay together."

Ron nodded before he grinned, "Well at least we will be able to figure out our path of hero or villain here."

Many laughed as he shut his locker, "too true me amigo, too true."

Ron chuckled as well, "Yeah, and it's even more ironic for me since my mom's powers are stronger at night while my dad's power need him in daylight." That was a little thing to think about, and it was a little funny.

"Si, that is a bit ironic."

 _All new students please report to the gymnasium in 30 minutes. Repeat: Report to the gymnasium in 30 minutes_

"Well, looks like I gotta go hit the gym." Ron said as he and Manny shut their lockers.

"Same here." Manny answered and the two new friends were ready to take on whatever was coming up.

(Scene Charge)

"Welcome to AGY. My name is Steven Barkin, you can call me Sergeant Boom or Coach Boom. If I had my way, we'd use this time to look at your powers and see if you would be a hero, villain, or sidekick. But since Principle Xavier and head of discipline Mr. Maximoff, this is only going to be a brief demonstration of powers or abilities to be logged down for future reference." Said Steve Barkin, a military man with brown hair and eyes with a football player build.

Every new freshman were in there and now they knew why. Ron noticed that Kim was in the group, and their friends, but also noticed a number of other students, such as a blonde with pigtails next to a redhead that was a little pale.

Ron saw she was talking to Kim briefly while the blond was talking along animatedly. The way Kim was smiling and talking back told Ron that Kim at least meet a new friend while here. He smiled slightly knowing that like him he was nervous about being here and what they would go through. However Coach Boom got Ron's attention, "The names will be in non-alphabetical order so look alive for when your name is call. First up will be Clark Kent."

One student walked up and stood before the professors. He looked average with a bit of healthy muscles and a bit of a farmer's tan. Coach Boom raised a brow and said, "Okay name your powers."

"Ummm," Clark start seeming to be embarrassed to be put onto the spot light. "Super strength, speed and durability. And I seem to developing more."

Coach Boom looked him over, "I don't buy it…Car!"

At this command several of the students cried out as a full size car dropped from the ceiling in a thick metal cord. Clark looked up in time to see the car but held his arms up to catch it. And catch it he did without showing any sigh of struggle besides the sudden impact. The teen held the car above his head as the students stared at the display. Clark manage to steady himself with ease before he shot a look at Coach Boom. To his credit Coach Boom actually dropped his look surprised before he said, "Okay that'll be enough."

The car was lifted up and Clark went back to his position beforehand. Ron whistled, "Man that was something."

"But there are plenty of guys that have super strength," Manny pointed out.

"Yeah but how man pulled it off without trying or at that age?" Ron countered.

Manny blinked, "Good point."

"Katherine Pyrde," Coach Boom cried out.

A girl walked onto the stage before she stated to Coach Boom, "I prefer Kitty."

Coach Boom rolled his eyes, "State your power."

"I can phase through solid objects." Kitty informed him.

"Car!" Coach Boom said with his normal look.

Kitty screamed in freight as the car dropped. The cord stopped the car a few feet off the ground. Kitty manage to activate her power and was sticking out of the car itself as if she or the car was not real. "Are you crazy!?" she shouted bewildered at the man.

The car lifted itself back up as Coach Boom said, "Alright next!"

"But," Kitty tried but was knocked over when Coach Boom shouted, "Next!" again and this time made a small shock wave.

Ron watched as several more students went up. One teen named Wally West showed super speed as did the one trouble maker from before Pietro Maximoff. One student showed he was a Cyborg and one named Waylon Jones was literally a walking crocodile. Several students showed they did not have powers but had other skills as well. One name Oliver Queen showed he could not miss with a bow and arrow and had trick arrows. One Tony Stark brought a case that transformed into the armor he saw while coming in. One name Bruce Wayne actually disarmed and caught Coach Boom off guard when he tried to get the boy off the stage when he could not show any 'powers'. This left Coach Boom scowling but a look from both the headmaster and Mr. Maximoff keep him from commenting. The pale skin red hair teen Kim was talking to was able to make plants grow from simple seeds in her hands. She also could manage to increase their growth as thick vines that should be impossible to form from small seeds appeared around her. Ron however smiled as Kim was called up.

Kim was nervous as she stood before the professors. "Power?" Coach Boom asked.

Kim knelt slightly and pressed her fingers to the stone stage she was on. A small ring of light traveled down her arm and her arm became the stone she was touching. The light travels over her whole body quickly so her whole body was a living statue. She stood up and stated, "I can absorb elements and adapt them into my body. They make me stronger, more durable," she lifted her hands as one became a stone blade and one became a stone hammer, "And I can change them into different tools."

Coach Boom looked her over before he commanded, "car!"

The car dropped but Kim actually expected this seeing the coach do this several times before. Kim caught the car and was force to one knee to keep the car from hitting her. Coach Boom said, "Okay that's…" he blinked as Kim's hands became metal before her whole body matched the metal of the car. Kim rose to her feet and keep the car above her head. Kim glared at the man, "You can really hurt someone like this you know."

"I assure you Miss Possible," Principle Xavier said getting her attention as the car was lifted away, "We take all sort of precautions. We are perfectly able to tell if a student is not able to handle it and stop the car ourselves if necessary."

Kim force the metal to disappear but nodded trusting the man. That was way more than she can say about Coach Boom. As she got off the stage said man said, "Ron Stoppable!"

Ron walked up and pass Kim. "Nice work KP," he said as they passed.

Kim smiled, "thanks. Good luck."

"Ron Stoppable...Oh great, another slacker." Steve said as Ron stepped up to the stage and got a glare, "Power."

"Vampirism, and the sunlight protection from my dad." Ron said as a car fell down without warning and Ron managed to dodge it by turning into a plague of rats, which grossed out a large number of girls, before they reformed into a giant WereBat.

"What is wrong with you!?" Ron spoke in the scary mix of man and bat as Barkin just looked at him.

"You'd be fine mister vampire. Smashing your head isn't the same as chopping it off."

"Mr. Barkin." Steve looked to Mr. Xavier as the elder man gave a disapproving look before continuing on, "You know it is against the rules to administer that test so suddenly. This is a strong warning to not do so again."

"Yes sir." Coach Boom said before giving a glance at Ron who returned to normal, "I've got my eyes on you kid."

Ron frowned but walked off the stage back to his place. When he did Manny let out a whistle, "that was awesome!"

Ron chuckled, "Thanks but it was nothing."

"Manny Rivera!" Coach Boom called out.

Manny wink to the crowd as he walked up "Time to shine."

Coach Boom rolled his eyes as many stood before him, "Power?"

Manny simply touch his belt buckle and spun it around. Flames spread from the belt until he was in his hero uniform as he gave a roar like a tiger. "El Tigre!"

Coach Boom scowled, "I said powers not outfits unless that is all you can do."

El Tigre smirked, "My abilities are better seen in my uniform. I have martial arts skills, super natural powers and attacks and these," he held his hands up which sprouted metal claws from the glove finger tips. Not small attached claws but large literal claws. "My nth/titanium claws are used to disarm cut and beat my opponents. And I have one last feature to show. Target please."

Coach Boom had a dummy pop up a good distance away. El Tigre held on hand out before it shot off his arm, a chain connecting the two as the hand grabbed the dummy and pulled it to El Tigre. The teen smirk holding the target out to Coach Boom. Said man grunts, "Alright back to your spot."

(Scene change)

Ron sighed as he gathered what books he had. After the demonstration of their abilities they were released to head to their classes. He walked down one hallway and paused. There was a small scene that bugged him. There were several girls, actually seeing as they all looked exactly the same Ron guess they had the abilities to make copies of themselves, teasing the blond girl in pig tail that Ron had seen next to Kim and Pamela. They were pushing her between one another and a few were tossing her bag and stuff around. "Knock it off!" the girl cried as she was pushed again.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the girl teasing her asked with a sneer. "A powerless loser like you don't belong here."

One stop when she saw something that made her scream. The rest turned and the girls screamed as well seeing a small horde of rats were skittering towards them. They pushed the girl down as the rest took off. The girl looked fearful but the rats gathered together and formed into Ron. He smiled down at her as he held his hand out, "You okay?"

The girl blush and took his hand. "Yeah," she whispered as she was pulled to her feet.

Ron held her steady before he help gather her things, "you know you can defend yourself."

The girl blush as she took her stuff from him, "yeah but I can really hurt people if I do. I have an ability that makes me stronger, faster and can knock people out with a single hit. The problem is it makes me sort of crazy."

Ron smiled, "yeah but they deserve it. You can't let fear of your abilities stop you from doing what you believe in. besides we're all a little crazy inside."

The girl smiled, "I'm Harley."

"Ron Stoppable" he greeted back. "Hope to see you around."

Harley giggled and skipped down the hallway, "I'm sure we will. See you later puddin'!"

Ron watched her leave happy she was feeling better. As he walked off again be paused, "Puddin?"

* * *

And there you have it. Was it good? Bad? Too much? Anyhow like I said here is the main sheet for the story basic information. Some has been said already and others and to be yet to be seen.

Xavier and Maximoff's Academy for Gifted Youths

Headmaster; Charles Xavier/Professor X

Dubiety Headmaster and head of discipline; Eric Maximoff/Magneto

Gym Teacher; Steve Barkin/Commander Boom

History and tactic teacher; Steve Roger/Captain America

English and literature teacher; Hank McCoy/Beast

Biology teacher; Martin Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz

Ron Stoppable-Vampirism.  
Kim Possible-Mineral Osmosis. (Kevin Elven from Alien Force)  
Tara-Super genius  
Bonnie Rockwaller-Demon Summon, and Demon Physiology  
Hope-Hydrokinesis (Juvia powers)  
Jessica-Aerokinesis (air bending)

Monique spider girl like powers

KP verse students; Kim, Ron, Bonnie, Hope, Jess, Tara, Monique. Shego, Hego Mego  
DC heroes; Batman/Boy Superman/Boy, Wonder Girl, Flash, Green Arrow, Batgirl, Supergirl, Starfire Artemis, Miss Martian, Cyborg  
DC villains; Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Blackfire, Lex Luthor, Jade, Ravager

El Tigre

Marvel heroes; Iron Man, James Rhodes, Virginia Pepper Pots and Gene Kahn/Mandarin (all from Armored Adventures), Rogue, Shadowcat, Black Cat

Marvel villains; Pietro Maximoff/quick silver, Toad, Blob, Venom, and more later.


	4. Percy Jackson and the Mortal Kombat

Okay here is another one. Something different that I had toyed around with for a while and have yet to see really. Not much else to say but see for yourself and enjoy.

Disclaimer; I own nothing from any of the series portrayed in these teasers.

Percy Jackson and the Mortal Kombat

Percy Jackson was nothing if not tired as he waited for the end of the Olympian Winter Solstice meeting to finish up. He was sure a major part of it was finishing up the latest quest and even holding up the sky so they can defeat Atlas. But another major factor was the meeting itself. Both Talia and himself narrowly escaped with their lives as the gods voted on letting them live or not. Zeus then cleared his throat, "If there is nothing else, then I declare this meeting…"

"I'm afraid there is a very important matter that the gods need to know."

The half-bloods looked at one another as a deep male voice they never heard before spoke aloud. The doors to the hall open and four figures walked in. three Percy recognize as the Fates, three old ladies in robes that looked very serious. The man next to them was tall, heavy built and wore armor that was mostly metal plates and chainmail. His hair was long unreally flowing pass his shoulders. A thick metal hammer was tied to his waist as the man walked next to the fates. The gods frowned clearly not happy with their presence. Zeus glared at the man as they stood before the Olympians, before the god thundered, "What are you doing here? You are not welcome in my kingdom. Be gone!"

The man simply crossed his arms and locked his gaze with Zeus, "I will not leave. A matter that effects all factions and the entire realm is needed to be dealt with. Now it not the time for petty arguments and scrabbles you are so fond of."

Zeus grew angry as thunder boomed, "You dare?"

"Of course I dare," the man interject, "This is our last chance to protect our world and it is time the Greek Gods pull efforts for once. Last time you were too busy nearly destroying the world in the last World War to even defend it."

"He is correct Zeus," one of the fates stated.

"The time has come once again," the second added.

"And if our champions are defeated then our realm is lost" The last one finished.

"What's going on?" Percy said getting everyone's attention. "Who are you and what are you talking about?"

The man stared at Percy and the group itself for a moment before he answered, "My name is Thor and I am the Norse God of Thunder, Strength, Healing and Oak trees."

They frowned confused, "But that makes no sense," Annabeth said, "Zeus is the god of thunder and there are only the Greek gods."

Thor shook his head even as the rest of the gods glared at him, "You are incorrect or rather misinformed. There are other factions with their own gods. The Greeks however try and make it seem they are the only gods to their children and subjects. But that is neither here nor there as we have a bigger issue to talk about."

"There is nothing to talk about," Zeus stated angrily, "leave this mountain or you will taste my master bolt."

Thor glared back at Zeus, "Try as you might but unless your old age is catching up with you then you should know that your lightening is useless against me just as mine is unless against you."

"Please," Annabeth said trying to keep from a fight breaking out "What is the matter? What are the fates talking about?"

The Fates spoke once again, "To tell you of the matter we must first teach you half-blood the full story. You see this is only one realm of reality in which many gods rule. There are many more realms in which few have knowledge of or how to travel. The realms are watched and protected by beings far older than even the creators of this world or even us. They are the Elder Gods. The realms have been at balance with no danger to them. That is until one realm changed it all.

"One realm that is called Outworld is ruled by a being not unlike the gods. That overlord is known only as Xana. Xana started a campaign to invade other realms and absorb it into Outworld, something that has never happen before. But the Elder Gods feared this would destroy the balance and made it so the realms had a way to defend themselves. Every fifty years a tournament in which that realm's champions would fight the champions of Outworld. If the invaders win ten tournaments in a row it will allow them to invade that realm without fear from the Elder Gods. This tournament is called Mortal Kombat."

The half-bloods stared at them though Percy could not help but think of a video game series of the same name. He didn't voice his thoughts however.

Thor then got their attention. "Nearly five hundred years ago Outworld started the process to invade our realm and set the tournament. We came before the Greek Gods when the first tournament came but they turns us away thinking we were simply after their power. And so the first tournament we lost. The fates manage to talk some sense into them and they sent a single champion to fight, a fighter they call Hercules, but he barely escaped with his life and we lost the second tournament."

"He lost?" Talia asked stunned and she was not the only one. While Percy had a different opinion of the hero even he knew the now minor god's strength was second to none.

"How could he have nearly die?" Annabeth asked trying to process this information. "He is a minor god yes but an immortal still."

Thor shook his head, "The rules for Mortal Kombat are different for immortals. We can only fight if challenged or state a challenge. Even then we can only stay in a mortal like form susceptible to damage and even death but we still retain our godly powers."

"I still do not trust you," Zeus said after a moment of silence. "A ploy to weaken us so you may attempt at our thrones."

Thor turned and glared back at Zeus, "Are you this blinded by your position that any matter you see is a threat for your throne warlord? If I sneezed while on this mountain will you see it as an attack on you and declare war?"

"We are not looking for war with any faction," Athena said to keep her father from responding and make the matter worst, "but we have a matters worst then this tournament upon us."

"Trivial in comparison," Thor stated with a wave of his hand, "you must understand the level of what is at stakes here. It if not just your faction at risk, it is not just my faction at risk. It is not just all of the factions but the entire realm is in danger. If we lose the enemy will be able to invade without fear of the Elder Gods. It will be a war that will destroy our world."

"Let them come," Ares suggested with a wide grin. "This will be a bigger war then our last world war. And after the titans we get to fight a new enemy in an even bigger war, what's not to like?"

"You fool," Thor spat, "Do you not comprehend what you are saying? You think you are the only ones that thought they can simply fight them when they invade? They have conquered over ten different realms including one of the most respect realms of all. The other factions are preparing for war should the worst happen. We must fight together otherwise we will fail."

Zeus however was near the ends of his already short patience. "Get off my mountain."

Thor held a hand to his hammer expecting a fight. Some of the other gods look weary and look ready as well. The Fates stood there blank and emotionless. The half-bloods were looking form one god to another now sure what to say or do. Before a fight could start someone else spoke, "We must listen to them brother."

As one the gods froze and turned towards the speaker. Everyone else follow as someone new stood there. She a tall woman wearing a brown cloak with her hood up. Percy could see that her eyes were flames but unlike other gods flaming eyes or the blazing nukes that was Ares's, her eyes reminded Percy of a warm bonfire or campfire not unlike the fire at Camp Half-blood. Zeus seemed lees tense then before as he stared at the woman, "Sister?"

The woman stepped forward and now all eyes were drawn onto her, "brother I fear this is worst then anything we could face with father. We cannot ignore it much like we did when we first saw signs of father returning. If we do not fight…it will be the end of us all."

"Sister," Poseidon said softly "Do you truly think this threat is real?"

"Who is that?" Percy whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth frowned however, "I do not know. But I think…it might be Hestia, the eldest sibling and older sister to the big three."

Hestia nodded, "I fear it is very real. What you may not have known after the second tournament I went to Outworld trying to see if I can talk to the ruler and find peace."

"Milady," Thor said respectfully but also stunned, "You traveled to Outworld?"

She nodded, "Yes, I hope to speak with their lord and I had a small meeting with Xana."

"You've seen Xana?" Thor asked actually taking a step back, "No one has ever seen the warlord in person before."

Hestia nodded again and close her eyes. Visions of that meeting flashed through her mind. The barely lit room, her sitting at a low table with the other being sitting across from her hidden in shadow. She clearly remember that slight smirk and few pointed teeth before the darkness attacked. She shivered remember how she had to fight to escape. The gods noticed her shiver and frowned. Hestia looked at her family "I…I felt a darkness that scares me to this day. A darkness I fear even more then with father."

This stunned the gods hearing her saw she actually feared this being more than the monster that ate her and her family and seeks to destroy them. The gods looked to one another before a decision was made without them having to speak. "Very well" Zeus said, "We shall train up our strongest half-bloods to fight in the Mortal Kombat."

"I am offering my services," Thor said to the council, "I fear we need all the help we can get and only the Greek Faction has the fighters able for this Tournament. The other faction can only spar one or two I am afraid."

Hestia paused, "I think I know where we can find more fighters."

Hera gazed at her sister, the gears in her head grinding as she also had thoughts as well. "Do you think we should bring them together sister?"

The goddess peered at her family as several also had the connection and looked worried. Athena made an effort to school her features. Hestia nodded, "yes in our greatest time of need we should work on bring both sides together. Even our fears of what may happen should they meet cannot be compared to our greatest threat."

"What are they talking about?" Percy whispered to Annabeth. The girl frowned but was unable to answer.

Hestia turned to the half-bloods in the room with a sad frown, _'so young and yet our fate will be in their hands. And if I fear is true we will need to reach out for the aid of another.'_ She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as she walked and stood before the young group. She looked from one scared face to another and spoke softly, "the life of a half-blood is not easy. And though our actions do we make it harder, intentionally or not. But even if we are not willing to accept or admit it, we need half-bloods. And even though you all have recently faced a hard conflict I must ask you all here, now to aid us." She stunned everyone here and gave them a short bow, "Please, will you fight for us? For the world itself? Are you willing to fight for your world in the trials and terrors of Mortal Kombat?"

-Line-

And cut. There it is, a cross between Mortal Kombat and Percy Jackson that still kept true to the lore. Now before anyone asks the only thing truly taken from MK was the tournament itself and the lore. Little to no MK characters will be added as I want to focus on Percy Jackson characters Like Percy, Thalia and Luke and some OC's. For example instead of Raiden is now Thor and so on and so forth. As you can see the enemies will be different and so will allies. Also all characters that will be scene fighting one another MK style will have at least 2 Fatalities. That means those like Percy Thalia, Thor and the others will have a fatality of their own. So like it? Hate it? Let us know.


	5. The Mortal God Sneak Peek

Well here we are with another teaser. But this time this will be different. This is not a teaser for a story idea or future story but a future chapter of a story I have already started. For those that do not know one of my biggest stories is a Percy Jackson Naruto Crossover called The Mortal God. Well I have not been able to update it due to work and other shit that has been happening in my life. But this is something to my fans and for future readers. This is the start of the next and new chapter for Mortal God. A chapter that will start the new arch and introduce new dangers that not only Naruto will have to face but also Percy and Annabeth as well. I hope this will be enough for those that wanted a new chapter and something to get new viewers interested as well. But enough stalling, time for what you all been really waiting for.

Mortal God Preview

It was a seemingly calm down over the Atlantic Ocean. Wave moved gently and not a soul to be found. That was expect for a single figure flying overhead. The young man was skinny and looked like he couldn't lift up something his own body weight. His hair was a bright pink with the front banes curled upwards. He wore a fancy white suit and on his back were two small white feather wings that were flapping fast as he flew towards his destination. On the water stood a small stand with a door. Hidden within the mist for mortal eyes the figure went down to the door. He pressed the button on the intercom and wait. After a minute a voice said through the speaker, "State your business."

The man sighed rolling his eyes, "seriously Monty? We've been through this all the time. It's me Eros."

"State your business," the voice said again and you can hear the slight arrogance in his tone.

"You know why I am here Monty," Eros said again rubbing his forehead, it was like dealing with his father but less fighting and cussing "It's that time of year again."

He waited, and waited. Eros was about to press the button again when the door slid open and Eros went into the elevator. "Finally," the god muttered as the door closed and the elevator started to go down. Eros glanced out the porthole as he looked at the ocean view. He saw the many different sea monsters around them port and he hope to get this over quickly. He always hated coming to Hade's Pit.

Hade's Pit was a super prison made some time before WW1 made to help control some of the super criminal half-bloods and some souls that were destine for the field of punishment. It was touch and go as some of the gods felt it was unnecessary until they used it to hold one of the most dangerous monsters of the gods, the Kraken. Once they found the Kraken is indeed safely secured the gods agreed to the prison but only for those they feel deserve great punishment outside of the underworld. The reason Eros was here was for one such prisoner. The elevator stopped and open up and Eros stood before the Warden and his top staff.

The warden was by far the largest member of the group of three before him. He was over eight feet tall and three times as wide as a normal man. He wore a large black overcoat over a suit with fur trimmings. His gloves were like gauntlets covering large powerful hands. He had a small trimmed sour patch though he wore a colorful mask that covered most of his face with two large wavy horns sticking out the top and to the side. This was Victor Macinoff, immortal half-blood son of Hades.

Next to him was a very attractive female. She had bright orange wavy hair that covered her eyes. Her figure is a large hourglass with a decent bust and wide hips. If her figure could turn heads then this doubled when you add her uniform. It was all leather styled into a guard uniform with a short pencil skirt that hugged her bottom half and a top tight around her bust which plenty of cleavage showing. This is Domino Raver daughter of Aphrodite and head of the guards. While she did not look it she was dangerous as she was a heavy sadist that love to be a dominatrix. Add her charm speak to the mix makes her a deadly guard that secured her position.

The last one was a skinny man with slick blond hair, wearing a black open vest and no shirt and white pants that were puffy near the bottom. The weakest and by far the most annoying of the three Eros only knows him as Monty as he never bothered learning his last name. He is the son of Apollo and the head interrogator of the prison due to his ability to tell if someone was lying or not. Other amusing note was the fact he was after Victor's position.

Victor gave a slight bow to Eros as the god stepped out of the elevator, "Greeting Lord Eros. I hope your trip here was well."

Eros shrugged, "Well Lord Zeus and Poseidon weren't in any bad moods so it went okay." He glanced around before he asked, "Everything do smoothly?"

Monty gave a loud scoff, "Smoothly? Ha! The prisoners here have getting antsier lately. The reason is clearly Victor is losing his touch. If I was warden…."

The others ignored him while Victor said, "Well some prisoners have been acting up and we have yet to find a cause for it. They have been getting like this ever since the summer began last year. We have been able to keep them under control but I fear something is up. Even the kraken is being more active as of late."

As if on que there was a loud roar and the building shook slightly. No one move or panicked as this was common in the prison. Eros looked at them, "Well I don't want to keep anyone from their job. Let's get this over with. We go down, I see that she's there and I leave."

"Ahh," Domino moaned disappointed, "You don't want to stay with us? Maybe you can help with a few prisoners that have been playing hard to get even with my charm speak. Maybe a little tap from you will get them from trying to hide so I can teach them the wonderful pleasure of pain."

Eros shivered and made sure to have Victor and Monty between him and Domino. Half-sister be damn but that girl just creeps him out too much. He still had no idea why their mother gifted her with immortally. ' _Then again mother has been shifting through sexual fetishes as the decades go by. I'm fear for the mortal or immortal she takes to her bed when she gets like Domino_. _'_

They walked towards the next shaft that leads to the lower levels. Each level had their own connecting shaft to prevent any that try to escape, and plenty have tried before, in one go. They were on the top level which had security rooms, guard rooms/dorms and the main offices. The second level had level one prisoners. They had a special punishment that even Hades was impressed with and had a section like in for part of the field of punishments. The prisoners were not in cells or chain as they were forced to run for their lives through fields of blade like grass and dagger like pine trees. Hell hounds stalked around the Blade Forest as it was dubbed and attacked those that tried to escape or stop. Since the prisoners had gifted healing factors to keep them from dying and if they did somehow died they were still be forced to go through as ghost feeling even more pain. Eros shivered as they lowered to that level. He can hear the screams from prisoners and he noticed that Domino was shivering with him but for different reasons.

They exit the shaft and walked to the next one, Eros trying not to look below the view platform they were walking on. He did however and noticed one prisoner he knew very well. One woman with blood red hair ran through the forest bleeding all over. This was yet another of his half-blood siblings from his mother's side. This woman actually grew up to be a doctor of all things in old London when the gods ruled there. She had a good life and was expecting a baby herself until the accident happen that killed her lover and unborn child. She was wounded so badly that she would no longer have children after the accident. She went mad after that and started killing prostitutes, ripping them apart especially their wombs and reproduction organs. She was known throughout history as 'Jack the Ripper' even if they never found out that she was the one doing the killings.

They finally made it to the next shaft and onto the next level. Once they reached this level Eros felt tremendous heat. This level was a raging inferno with cells around the circular room and the single bridge to the other side was over a massive pool of lava. This room is what kept power to the many systems as prisoners worked to keep machines running, the fire and lava burning and stones carved to keep up with repairs. There wasn't as much screaming in this level but Eros was not a fan of this level either…not that he was a fan of this place anyways.

This trip was short as they descend to the final level for prisoners. The only other level was the bottom level and that was what housed the kraken. This level was dark and quite. This floor did not have any special punishment you would see like the levels above. No this floor was the extreme isolation from everything. They were in the dark alone in their cells. This was the punishment of those that even the gods want to be forgotten from the world. There were few prisoners on this level but the one Eros was checking was kept on this floor. They walked down the hallway and turned down another one. The lights were few and in-between and nothing could be heard but their footsteps and the Kraken roaring every now and again. Finally they stopped at the end of the hall with three different cells stood. One was a normal looking cell on the right hand side with bars. The one on the left was different was a solid reinforced shatter proof glass, not a speck of metal could be seen even the hinges and bolts on the cell door. The last door was a solid steel door with only a loose slot where one can open and check inside. Eros walked towards this door as he glanced to the sides briefly. The glass cell had a figure with their back to him sitting on a simple bed on the ground with long blond hair. The normal cell door had someone sleeping in their bed with the covers over their body, a bit of silver hair could see seen and the same object sticking up from the head.

"Get on with it already!" Monty cried, "We have much work to do, much more than the Warden, and I don't want to be seen slacking in my work because the Warden wishes to waste our time."

"You know we have to make sure everything go smoothly," Domino scold him slightly.

"Blah!" Monty shouted, "Like it will be any different. She will be still in her cell and we will go back to our jobs! No one can escape this prison!"

Eros, who was checking the cell froze and paled slightly, "I can't see her."

The three jerked to him, "What?" Victor said lowly as he stalked towards the cell.

"I see chains but I can't find her. Just empty chains."

Victor pushed Eros aside as looked inside the cell. As a son of Hades he can see in the upmost darkness, but even he can see that Eros was right. Several chains hung from the walls and top of the cell (some crisscrossing, some with shackles) all empty of anyone inside. "She's gone!" Victor cried.

"Impossible!" Monty cried terrified. Any other time he could use this to push himself to warden but this level of prisoner was too terrifying to be used for his own gain. "No one can escape!"

Victor growled before he stomped to the glass cell and he pounded the door, "Vivian! Vivian! Did you see anything!? Turn around and answer me!"

"Ha! Having trouble!" Monty could not help but gloat. He then turned to the normal cell, "Let an expert handle it. Stein! Wake up and address your better! I am some questions that need answering and I will not give kindness to lying."

Domino was stunned at this all, "How can it be?"

Eros shivered next to her, "I don't know. This never happen before. How can this happen?"

"Vivian!" Victor roared as he pounded the cell again. But this time a few bolts popped from the door and the door dropped into the cell. Everyone froze, expect for Monty who was still trying to get a responds from his prisoner to try and show up the warden.

Eros paled even more as he went stiff as a board, "Please tell me the Warden is strong enough to do that all the time."

"N-n-n-no" Domino stuttered gaping at the open cell. "When this level of the prison was made we had them tested. While the warden is strong he is not strong enough to break a cell to this level. Even Hercules took a half hour to break out a cell testing them and that was because the walls around the cell could not take it."

Victor stared at the back of the prisoner, who still did not move before he ran forward and spun her around…only for a dummy to drop to the floor. The three stared at the crudely made robotic dummy on the floor with a blond wig covering the head. "H-h-h-how?" Domino stuttered again. Eros backed away starting to get even more afraid as even Monty noticed and starting to panic as he got his keys to unlock the cell. Domino went on as she stepped into the cell looking at the metal dummy "Vivian could not have made that. She is not allowed any form of metal of any kind nor anything that can be made into a tool. She's not even allow cutlery at meals."

Victor stood at the dummy and noticed the cot that severed as the prisoner's bed was stripped bare of anything. "Don't bother Monty," he finally said as said guard open the cell and raced to his prisoner, "Stein has escaped as well."

Eros shrieked as he turned to see Monty ripping the covers off the bed, to only find more covers, and pillows used to make it seem like he was sleeping. Monty froze with moth gapping. Eros fell to his knees, "You're telling me…that not only did Lilith escape but also…"

"Vivian Porter and Frank N. Stein has escaped as well." Victor stated with a growl. "We have three high level prisoners escape."

Domino dropped to the floor shocked while Monty fainted unable to take it all. Eros had a look horror on his face as he realized something important…he will be the one that has to report this to the gods. _'Mother is going to kill me, Zeus is going to kill me…worst Artemis is going to kill me and mother!'_

(Scene change)

Naruto sat up gasping for breath. Hs wiped the small amount of sweat from his forehead as he tried to calm down. His thoughts started to try and get back to the dream he just had but the memories of it was slipping away.

* * *

And there is the beginning of our chapter. Something not many people were expecting. So you at least hinted at the new dangers our heroes will face. They will be explained more in the real story as they appear and fight our heroes but let's see if anyone can guess who they are and more importantly what they can do, who are they related too and what they will bring for our heroes? For the person that is the closet will not only get a more in-depth insider details but also the ability to have some input on a chapter of one of my story of their choice. How big of an input is remain to be seen but I hope not to disappoint.


	6. Team SYPR

Well another teaser. Last one for a sneak peek of Mortal God was a mystery to me. I got no reviews but a few more alerts for following and favorites though I am not sure if that was for the chapter or the whole things as a whole. So here is a new idea that I feel could be good. Once again this is work one with wolfpackersson09 and again pretty much a full chapter. I'll let the chapter speak for itself until the end so enjoy.

Team SYPR

"I can't believe we actually made it here," a girl said as she walked off the bullhead. The girl in question was of average height and red hair that reach past her shoulders. She had a decent size bust held under the tight purple long sleeve shirt which was tucked nicely into tight her cargo pants. She wore leather fingerless gloves on her and attached to her belt on the left hip were three katana blades. They were long strong looking blade even if they were currently in their sheaths. Her left arms was laying over the top of the hilts lazily and on her left arm was a soft red bandana tied to it. Up ahead she grinned seeing the large building that was to serve as her school. She then sighed, "Now all I have to do is find Ron. It was just bad luck he ended up on a different bullhead." After waiting a few minutes she starts walking off closer to the school "I better go look for him. Shouldn't be too hard right? Just go to where there is all sorts of trouble."

She paused as she heard a small explosion not too far from her. Seeing as the size was more dust related and no one else was panicking told her it was not too serious. Still she started to walk that way, "Well that was easy. I thought it would take longer for Ron to cause an accident."

(Scene change)

Ruby moans as she watched the girl that was yelling at her leave. She was not having the great start of her first day as she hoped. Sure she was asked to enter this high level academy a few years earlier than she would have normally but nothing has ended up right. First her sister just went up and left her and then trying to find her way around she accidently knocked over a few suitcases of another student. That student started yelling at her and shaking a vial of dust for some reason which spread around and her sensitive nose caught some. This ended up with her sneezing and causing a minor bust explosion. That led to her getting yelled at more before the girl finally decided to go away. "Do you need any help?"

Ruby turned to see the girl standing over her looking concern. "Yes," Ruby answered, "My sister ditched me and now I am lost and trying to find my way around this place."

The girl smiled, "well I'm new too so we can find everything together. I'm Kim Possible."

"Ruby Rose," Ruby said before she caught sight of Kim's weapons, "Oh my gosh! Are those your weapons?"

Kim chuckled and nodded, "Yep, these are some of my personal swords."

"I never seen anyone carry more than one weapon before," Ruby said with a grin, "I mean I seen weapons that come in pairs but these look like three different swords. What do they do?"

Kim smiled, "Well they can do what any other weapon can do. They can cut block and pretty much what you can do with a sword."

"Oh," Ruby said as it clicked for her, "they have no other features. That's cool," she rubbed the back of her head so not to offend her new…friend? "The classics can be good too."

Kim laughed, "It's fine. I not a big fan of the transforming weapons that seem to have almost everything else in them. For others it might be good but it's not really my style." She paused, "Say did you happen to see a boy about this tall with blond hair and carrying a large weapon on his back?"

Ruby thought for a moment. The only one she really thought of was the guy that was puking by her sister's feet. Maybe that was the person Kim was talking about?

"Is that him?" She asked as she pointed to a blonde. He had a breastplate and shoulder guards over a black hoodie with an orange lining and blue jeans, giving him the appearance of a modern knight. Kim looked at him for a bit, but frowned.

"Uh, hi." He said as Kim shook her head.

"No, that's not him. The blonde I'm looking for has freckles and brown eyes. I don't know this guy, and who are you?" Kim mentioned at the moment as she didn't know a lot of people here just yet. Knight slumped down a bit, dejected, but quickly pulled himself back up.

"Name's Arc, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The ladies love it."

"I'm sure, but I'm looking for my best friend since pre-k. We wound up on different Bullheads, otherwise I would've gone on ahead by now." Kim answered as suddenly another explosion took place and Kim shook her head, "I think we have a clue. Just follow the sounds of trouble." The knight and rose were confused what Kim meant as she started walking towards the explosion.

(Scene Break)

 _'By Oum what did I do to deserve this?'_ Came the thoughts of a blonde hair, brown eyed boy with freckles as he had on a red duster, black denim pants, and a red vest, suggested by his best friend and a game he played called Grimm May Cry, while carrying a bundle on the back of his hips, and things weren't starting off on a good note. He was now getting lectured on the importance of proper Dust containment, after being given a pamphlet about it, when he accidentally bumped into her and her luggage. She was attractive in white and the natural white hair, but she didn't take the lesson to heart, as some red Dust was leaking from a jar in her hand. It got in his nose...then nature took its course.

"Twice, how can this happen to me twice in one day!" The girl asked, already furious at the fact that she was part of an explosion once, but twice? That was part of the odds of not very likely.

"Well you were shaking a vial of dust," the boy pointed out. "For someone who seems to know a lot of dust and dust containment you should know better than to shake a vial like that or even hold a leaking vial."

The girl gapped open mouth at him. It was like he slapped her or more importantly slapped her pride. With that she growls out in anger before she stomps her foot. Then she gathered the rest of her things still intact and left. Ron blinked as he watched her leave, "Was it something I said?"

"Ron!" a cried got his attention and he turned to see Kim, Ruby and Jaune coming into view.

The newly dubbed Ron smiled widely and waved, "Hey KP!"

Kim smiled as she stopped before him, "glad to find that you haven't manage to get yourself lost."

Ron chuckled as he scratched his cheek, "Yeah…I kinda did." He blinked when he noticed Jaune and Ruby behind him. "Who's your new friends?"

Jaune smirked, "Name's Arc, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The ladies love it."

Ron stared before he grinned, "Dude that is awesome. Let me try; Name's Stoppable, Ron Stoppable."

"No," Kim said simply giving him a deadpan look.

"But KP," Ron whined.

"No," Kim repeated crossing her arms, "I am not having my best friend make a fool of himself."

Jaune slightly slumped over, _'Fool?'_

Ruby however did not noticed this as she focus on Ron for a minute. "So Kim said you have an amazing weapon. Can I see it?"

Ron chuckled, "Sure if you guys will show me yours."

Kim rolled her eyes but seem to notice that it went over Ruby's head. Jaune pulled his own sword from his sheath, an old fashion long sword, while the sheath expanded to become a shield. "This is my great-great grandfather's weapon he used in the war, Crocea Mors. It's kinda like a family legacy."

Kim and Ron nodded respecting that. Kim and Ruby looked at the sword. Ruby looking like she wanted to ask for any other features but relented not wanting to offend Jaune like she could have done to Kim. Kim however held out her hand, "May I?"

Jaune was surprised someone wanted a closer look at his weapon but handed Crocea Mors over to her. Kim held the sword looking at it with great detail. "This is decades old and yet still in great shape." She turned away from them and took a few swings in the air, "Sturdy and still have that cutting power." She then planted the blade into the ground with her hand holding the hilt while her other hand drew one of her swords. Ruby was at awe at the clean and still stunning design of the katana. It seem to glint in the sun as she held the sword in one hand ready.

"What are you?" Jaune asked but to his and Ruby's shock Kim sword her sword with great force and slammed the side into Crocea Mors. The blade dug into the ground from the force but still held strong. Ron whistled at the display while Kim smiled and pulled the sword out, "And very durable. A strong blade Jaune, very reliable." She turned and held the blade out to the teen, "I hope to see that you keep up the work taking care of that blade. It is a blade that should be treated with respect."

Jaune nodded as he took his weapon back. He never before heard anyone say such things about his weapon. Outside of his family most people would just look down at such a weapon. Ruby was seeing stars as Kim replaced her sword, "That was so cool!"

Kim laughed at Ruby before the younger glanced at Ron waiting. Ron smiled and waved his hand to her so allow Ruby to go first. That's when Ruby brought a sniper rifle, which was actually a folding weapon, as it had turned into a scythe.

"I call it Crescent Rose, and I made it myself." Ruby replied, and Ron couldn't help but geek out a little at it.

"That is cool, and I think Zita might geek out over it, not to mention that it's pretty cool. Well, here's Flamberge." Ron said as he pulled what looked to be a strange assault rifle from its sheathe on his back, and then it folded out into a fiery red single edged sword.

"Wow, that's a cool Gunblade. I really want to touch it."

Kim was sort of surprised that the younger girl could possibly speak in a way that almost sounded like an innuendo, but she had to shake the girl out of her trance and head on.

"Well, you've seen our weapons. We've seen yours, but I really think we should head to the auditorium." Kim said before taking out her scroll, custom made by Wade Load, a techno-genius that was young for making stuff like this. "And where we're supposed to be going is this way."

(The next day)

"So how do you think the teams are made?" Ron asked as he gathered his weapon and gear from his locker.

Kim hooked her swords into place and tied her bandana to her arm, "I'm not sure. I can only assume during the test we are teamed up with people we work well with. I don't see any other way they would make the teams."

Ron nodded seeing her point. He turned to head down the hall when he paused, "Hey is that Jaune?"

Kim followed his gaze and sure enough there was Jaune. He stood next to two girls all dressed in their gear. "Yeah that's him. Looks like he might have made a friend."

Ron smirk, "Lucky man."

Kim rolled her eyes as they headed their way. "Hey Jaune," Ron said as they got in range of them "Who's your…oh no." he moaned seeing who he was talking too.

The white hair girl dressed in all white focus her gaze onto him and it turned into a glare. "You!"

Ron held his hands up and took cover behind Kim. Kim however raised a brow looking back at her friend, "What did you do now?"

"Remember that small explosion before you found me?" Ron asked peeking at the glaring girl over Kim's shoulders, "It might have been cause with her."

Kim sighed and turned so the girl's was focus on Kim instead, "Look I'm sorry for my friend's actions. I'm sure it was an accident."

The girl blinked as she focus on Kim before she gasped, "You're Kim Possible!"

"You know her?" Both Jaune and the red hair girl in armor asked.

The girl stared at them stunned, "You two don't know Kim Possible? You I can understand," she points to Jaune before she points at the other girl, "But I would have thought 'You' would know her Pyrrha."

"Pyrrha huh?" Kim questioned as she offered her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Pyrrha smiled and took the hand, "You too."

"So how do you know her?" Jaune asked again.

The girl sighed, "Kim Possible is the four times champion at the Vacuo Regional Tournament. She manage to not only be undefeated for four straight years in a row but also defeated opponents older and more experience than her. She is very fast and very strong add to her dangerous and unusual sword style makes her a dangerous opponent. She is known as the Demon Swordsmen in the tournament."

Ron chuckled, "Yeah I remember several of her opponents calling her a demon. That and also shouting, _'No! No! Have Mercy!'_ "

Kim frowned while Jaune and Pyrrha stared at her, "Okay now you are exaggerating, no one acted like that."

"Not from my end," Ron countered, "I swore after you took down that big guy favored for the tournament for your first time several guys wet themselves and didn't want to go up against you."

The white hair girl, even if she never heard of this information before, went on "Kim is a prodigy in fighting hold as high regard as Pyrrha the Invincible girl."

Pyrrha frowned slightly while Kim blew a stray hair in her face somewhat annoyed, "So not the drama. Besides they call me a prodigy but it's only a misused term."

Jaune looked confused while Pyrrha actually looked interested now. "What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

Kim shrugged, "Just something my nana always told me. Being called a genius or prodigy means you are only good at something that has been done before. Those that try new things or imagine new things no one has thought of before are laughed at and call fools and other names. They only change their minds when they are proven wrong."

Ron smiled as the others stared. He remembered in her first tournament Kim was actually laughed at when she ended up facing the crowd favorite. The large man even laughed when he first used her style. That all changed when KP took him down with a few of her swordsmen skills and one of her special moves. That got everyone else stunned until the crowd starting calling her name in the next fight.

The girl shook her head and recovered herself, "Regardless that does not change the fact you two are highly skilled. Experts don't even know who would win if the two of you fight."

Both red heads looked at one another at that claim. They both didn't have any ill will towards the others but they did feel like they should test each other soon. Jaune actually looked from one girl to another "Are you two related?"

The red heads looked at him, "No," Pyrrha shook her head while Kim asked, "Why do you ask?"

Jaune shrugged, "Your both pretty much the same skill from what Snow Angel said and you two do look a lot alike."

Ron looked at the girls while Kim and Pyrrha looked at each other again, "I don't see it," Ron finally said with a shrug.

"Really? How can you tell?" Jaune asked as the two girls did look scarily familiar and Ron actually had an analysis for both.

"Well, Pyrrha and Kim have a similar facial expression, but it has a slight difference. Kim's got more of a 'bring it on' look while Pyrrha's got that 'show me your strength', similar but different. Next Kim's eyes are more of an emerald green while Pyrrha's are a brighter jade green. Next is the hair, Kim's is a tad bit lighter and more of an orange-red while Pyrrha's is red red. And the last point is that Pyrrha is a little more...and I'm going to stop now." Ron said after noticing that Kim was having a much more dangerous glare. The white haired girl was actually surprised that this guy had such good observation skills to actually tell the main differences between the two.

"Well, now that's out of the way, I do hope that you or Miss Nikos would be my partner." The white haired girl said before having what seemed to be a negative aura and an evil look on her face, like she's plotting how to take over the world or something.

"Sorry, but I plan on Ron being my partner. The two of us go way back to Pre-K, and I'm still surprised how he's friends with Sun."

"You know, I should probably get back up with him." Ron added to Kim's statement, and just in time as an announcement had asked the new students to report to the Emerald Forest.

(Scene change)

Not much time later Kim and Ron stood next to Jaune, Pyrrha, the girl in white they learned is name Weiss, Ruby next to her sister named Yang and several other students. Before then with their backs to the cliff they stood on and the Emerald Forest behind them were two adults. One was a tall man dressed named wearing a green suit, with a green over coat and a green scarf over the front of his face with dark glasses. He held a mug of what Ron could only guess was coffee. This is the headmaster of Beacon Professor Ozpin. Next to him was another teacher a blond hair woman wearing a white blouse under a black corset, a dark skirt and a purple cape over her shoulders. She also wore glasses and held a rider crop in her hands. This is Glynda Goodwitch, one of the more strict teachers and loyal partner to Ozpin. "Now... I know you have all been hearing of rumors of being assigned your partners... let me put those rumors to rest... you will be getting your partners... the first person you make eye contact with will be your teammate for your remaining time at Beacon." Ozpin told everyone that was around.

Kim hummed slightly while Ron glanced at her. He knew Kim was determined to be his partner but he also felt the same. Still it might take some work.

Ozpin looked at them all before he went on "Now, after you enter the Emerald Forest and find your partner you are to head to the ruins deep inside the forest. There you will find several relics. Your mission is to recover the relics and return them here to pass the test. Your teams will be assigned afterwards."

"This test will be monitered, but if you find yourself in danger... help will not come. We will not be able to get to your location in time anyway, so you will have to trust your partner... or partners." Glynda explained as she looked at her scroll, and there were multiple screens that showed each and every one of them.

The others looked worried but Kim had a grin on her face. Ron did raise his hand, "Umm what do these relics we have to find look like?"

"You shall know them when you see them. now I suggest you all prepare yourself. The test will start the moment you finish deploying your landing strategies." Ozpin said take a sip of his mug.

As he said this the first unlucky student get sent flying by a platform. The others quickly got ready knowing they had little time to prepare. As the second student went flying only one student near the end did not noticed anything and was confused. "Wait... landing strategy? What is that?" Jaune asked, unsure of what they were referring too.

The third student went flying.

"Just what it says, a strategy for landing." Ozpin answered calmly, and Jaune had yet to notice the people sent flying.

The fourth student went flying.

"So... are you going to drop us off?" Jaune asked, not sure what to think of those words.

"Oh no, you will be falling." Ozpin told Jaune, just as the fifth, sixth and seventh students went flying in rapid session. A very large student in metal armor went flying next.

"So... we are getting a parachute?" Jaune questioned with a growing sense of fear forming in the bit of his stomach.

Weiss was sent flying now.

"No, you will land on your own skill." Ozpin answered back without even having to think about it.

Pyrrha was sent soaring through the air.

"Oh... so we are going to be... so how does this go... that looks like a long drop." Jaune said nervously as he looked at the forest in the distance.

Yang was shot through the air.

"The drop is about 700 feet after being launched." Ozpin told Jaune, clear amusement in his voice at this moment.

Her sister Ruby went next.

"That... that is a long drop." Jaune said nervous, looking over the cliff still not noticing

Kim had a grin on her face as she rocketed after Ruby.

"Yes, it is a long drop... would you like some advice?" Ozpin asked Jaune for the first time.

"Really!? That sounds just great!" Jaune said with a thankful expression on his face.

Ron waited and yet he did not go. He blinked as Glynda Goodwitch checked her scroll trying to see why the next student has yet to go.

"Don't die." Ozpin said, and Jaune looked worried.

"Don't diiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?" Jaune screamed when he was sent flying through the air with zero grace at all, just flailing around. He was not alone however as Ron was sent flying at the same time. Caught by surprise he has the same amount of grace as Jaune also screaming like a little girl.

Both adults looked at them as they flew, "Are you sure they are not related?" Glynda Goodwitch asked adjusting her glasses "They both scream like little girls."

Ozpin nodded and took another sip, hiding the grin he had finding the beginning of the test very amusing.

(Scene change)

In the Emerald Forest two large trees suddenly fell when they were cut by a great force. The ground shook and dust rose from the fall and a single figure walked through the dust as she sheathed her swords with a click. "Well that went as a well as it could have. I didn't get to see when Ron was sent nor did I see him fly. I must have landed before him." Kim sighed as she walked through the forest, "Now I have to find him again." She paused looking around her. Around her were many beast with black fur and white bone masks and armor plates including spikes and claws. They were slightly larger than human size and they all growled at her. These were Beowolves, a Grimm that traveled and hunted in packs. And Kim found herself in the middle of a very large pack. Kim frowned as she moved her left hand so it grabbed one of her swords under the guard, doing a quick count and saw it was close to fifty. "This may slow down my search for Ron," she muttered as she flicked her thumb and slightly extended her sword with a click.

(With Ron)

Ron was screaming through the air as he started to calm down and look for something to help land with. He could use Flamberge, but that would waste bullets, and he may be dressed like Dante, but he played enough shooting games and RE to know that every amount of ammo counted in a shootout.

 _'Ah man gotta grab, hey-lo'_ Ron thought as he then looked eyes for a brief moment with another girl that was very attractive. She had on a black outfit with a bit of white on the stomach and was pale with amber eyes. She also had short hair, what seemed to be a pair of battle fans and short shoulder length hair.

"Watch out for that-" The girl said, but was unable to finish as Ron managed to turn and slam himself into the tree. The girl could only wince as she used her Semblance to teleport into the shadows and come out from another on the forest floor. Ron managed to at least make his second landing much more graceful, and save himself from something painful as he managed to flip off and use the branches of the trees to swing himself downward.

"Sorry you had to see that, I'm usually a little more graceful than that. Name's Stoppable, Ron Stoppable the Unstoppable."

The girl giggled a bit as she looked at the young man. "I see that you are quite funny Stoppable-san. I am Belladonna Yori, and it is my honor to be your partner."

Ron then took notice to what was on top of her head. It was not a bow as he first though but actually cat ears the same color as her hair. He realize they were in fact real. He didn't actually have a problem with this as he had several friends that happen to be faunas. It was then did her words actually click to him, "Partner's huh? KP will be a bit upset about this."

"KP?" Yori asked titling her head.

Ron nodded, "Yeah KP is just a nickname for my best friend. She is also taking this test. We were actually looking forward to being each other's partners."

"I see," Yori said softly with a small smile, "I can understand. I too would wish be on the same team as my half-sister. But perhaps we can find them together. If we do and work well enough together then perhaps we can all be placed on the same team."

Ron thought it over and didn't see any problems with that "Sound great." He looked around to get a better feel of the area, "We should head to the ruins then. That is where we are to head anyways so Kim will meet us there either way. Even if she beats us there she will still wait for us."

Yori nodded, "Then it will be our honor to walk."

Ron raised his brow but followed his partner as she started off.

(Scene change)

Kim sighed as she stabbed one of her swords into the ground. "That was annoying. Stupid Ursa coming up and making me waste even more time. Ron could have found a partner by now."

All around her was the remains of the Grimm she had battled a short while ago. Over fifty beowolves were scattered around, slash marks and some have limbs missing, head removed or outright cut in half. While battling the pack Kim also found that three large bear like Grimm of similar features but with many bone spikes on their backs called Ursa had snuck up and attacked her. Like the beowolves they too were killed with similar injuries. Kim herself was now sitting on one of the Ursa corpses. She sighed before she stood up and sheathed her sword. "I better get going to the ruins. I will meet up with Ron there."

She took a few steps before she paused and look up, "How long have you been waiting there?"

In the tree above her, hanging from a branch was a teen girl. She had brown hair and tan skin. Her ears were much larger and looked leathery and her eyes which were narrowed were slits staring at her. Kim guessed she was a Faunus but what kind she did not know. The girl frown at Kim and as she spoke Kim saw she had small fangs as part of her teeth, "Long enough to see you kill a large number of Grimm all by yourself. Who the hells does that or more importantly who is dumb enough to take so many one at once?"

Kim frown, "There are plenty of huntsmen and huntresses that can do that."

"Yeah but you are not a huntress yet," the girl relaxed her legs, flipped down and landed upright before she turned and stood before Kim. "Only an expert hunter can do something like that and not many will face them with your simple weapons."

Kim rolled her eyes, something about this girl rubbed her the wrong way. "I don't see you complaining. Let me worry about what I can do. Besides it was no big."

The girl gave her a deadpan look before she pointed up, "You're bleeding."

Kim blinked and followed the finger to see what looked like a few scratches on her side. They weren't deep but still bleeding slightly. "Huh? Didn't notice that."

The girl stared at her like she was crazy, "Didn't notice? Are you some kind of idiot?"

Kim just glared at the girl in question, clearly upset at being called stupid. "I'm not stupid. I just prefer to push my limits. And don't take bad about my weapons. Having folding weapons could just be more of a crutch then an aid, since you can just switch to a gun with ease." Kim explained and seriously not liking her new partner. Then she had a question to ask, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name's Bonnie Rockwaller, and I prefer my Twin Lance." She then unsheathed a sword, a large blade that split in two that was black and attached to a revolver for a handle. "Twin Lance is a Multi-Action Dust Blade, and I recommend you cover the wound before I decide to bite."

Kim decided to use her Aura to accelerate her healing a bit, but was curious as to why the girl was looking at her like prey. "Look, I really wanted to be someone else's partner, and-"

"I know. You don't want to be partners with a vampire bat Faunus. Story of my life. Let's just get going before more Grimm show up. I rather not die here you know."

Kim was already grated at how bossy her new partner was, but she had to head towards the ruins where Ron was likely waiting. But as she placed her hands in her pockets and started walking at a normal pace she said back to Bonnie without even looking her way "I could care less if you are a faunas, human or Monty Oum himself. I only wanted one person for my partner and you are not it."

Bonnie stared at the girl's back stunned but did not voice her opinion. While she was actually surprised the girl did not mind her being a vampire bat Faunus, which made her almost shun by even others Faunus, but to brush it off so easily. But the girl herself…Bonnie had no doubts she was skilled, (seeing the girl kill over fifty Grimm in one short battle and only receive scratches at best) but her attitude her, her demeanor and just how she handled something like this puts Bonnie on edge. Bonnie did not like it one bit and she did not like Kim. Still she had to admit to herself she could have gotten a worst partner. At least Kim can handle herself and not one of the raciest idiots she knew throughout her life. She kept up the pace anyways so she would not fall behind.

The pair traveled through the forest, only stopping for a few seconds when a pair of Ursa attacked them. But Kim killed one with a single slash of one of her swords and Bonnie killed the other with a blast to the head. When they found the ruins they came upon a strange scene. They saw a group of students, which Kim noticed included Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Ron. The other thing they notice was the two large Grimm here. One was a large black bird of giant size called a Nevermore, the second was a giant armor scorpion known as a Death stalker. The Death stalker's tail was actually caught in a wave of ice and Ruby was speaking or rather listening to whatever Weiss was saying. Kim and Bonnie made themselves known as they walked closer, "I leave you alone for a short amount of time and you get into all sorts of trouble Ron."

Ron turned and smiled at his best friend. "You know me KP."

Kim nodded before she turned to the Grimm as they regrouped. "So two high level grimm and twelve of us. Seems a little uneven. Maybe we should have some sit out."

Bonnie stared at a grinning Kim and she was not the only one. But before anyone can respond everything stopped. The Grimm stopped moving as if something stopped them. The others stared confused before they heard it. A stomping sound was heard. The ground shook as did the trees. Birds took off and the Grimm seemed uneasy. "What's going on?" Ruby asked.

Several trees fell as something pushed them aside, breaking one and it fell into the clearing. There stood a Grimm. A Grimm they have never seen before. It towered over them, easily fifty feet tall. The black skin and bone armor plates showed it as what it truly was. The body stood on stubby hind legs like a man and hard arms twice as long with armor plates and large claws. The wide muscular chest was covered with armor and the shoulders were two long spikes. The mask was slightly round and pushed forward with four spikes like an X over the mask. The red eyes stared down at them as it open it mouth slightly showing the bones X separating and reliving many large sharp teeth. The others stared shocked and slightly fearful. "Wh-wh-what is that?" Jaune asked shaking.

Weiss was wide eyed and also shaking, "I read of something like this. I thought it was a legend. A Grimm that towers above all others and can kill master hunters and huntresses. A grimm that is said to be able to destroy a city by itself."

"For real?" Ruby asked looking slightly scared.

Weiss nodded, "I don't believe it but it's real. This is a monster Grimm beyond any other Grimm. A Titan."

The Titan reared its head back and gave a mighty roar that shook the ground and very sky itself.

* * *

And done. I hope you are all excited for that one as my partner and I am looking forward to doing it. What do you think of the new team SYPR or Super as my friend named them? Different weapons, different styles and each have their own semblance of sorts. I think you can guess what they are capable of if not then you can wait for the next teaser or when the story actually comes out when Team SYPR goes up against the Titan.


	7. Reading Samurai RonXmki

Hey guys how is everyone? Well I got a special one today. While this is also a story I wish to do this is also something for a friend that also fits his style. For those of you that do not know a good friend of mine called blackheart0009 has a series of stories where he has cannon character or close to cannon as he can react to different fanfiction stories. This includes Kim Possible case, the Naruto case and a few more focusing on a single story. But he also has a story of his own that I like very much and feel it should have his own reading/reacting story for it. So here it one that I dedicate to my friend. I hope you find this and enjoy.

Reading Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki

Kim and Ron returned to class Friday after working through a long mission. The mission itself lasted for almost a week and when they were able they tried to work on what they could of the school work Wade sent to them. But in the end the country was saved, the bad guy in jail and all was right with the world in their opinion. "Man that was brutal," Ron complained as he walked through the door to one classroom to turn in some of the work they completed, "I just hope Professor Dementor stays in jail for a while."

Kim nodded, "I doubt but we can hope."

She then noticed many of the students talking actively to one another. This was no unusual expect many were also turning to other students and she was sure most of them were not friends with some of the people they were speaking too. Ron noticed that several people were glancing at him and whispering. Now he found this odd as since he has not been here for a week means he has yet to do anything to get the attention of everyone. Though he did not mine as several of the girls were looking his way and they weren't laughing at him or disgusted with him but looked…excited? Some of them actually waved at him which caused him to smirk.

Ron open his locker when Josh Mankey walked up to him, "hey Ron, great work as always."

Ron blinked, "Um yeah," he replied not sure what else to say.

"Everyone excited," Josh added with a nod, "it might be recent but the fan base has really grown."

"Well the Ron man knows what it takes," Ron said with a grin to play it cool.

"No doubt, how did you even get involved with the project?" Josh asked, "I'm surprised you even kept it a secret for so long."

"Project?" Ron echoed getting more confused, "secret?"

Josh just laughed, "I got it; you can't talk about it. No problems bro. I don't want any spoilers anyway. Good luck on the new season."

Ron watched him as the teen left. He glanced at Rufus, "What was that about?"

Rufus shrugged, "uh, don't know."

Not far away Kim was finish getting her supplies from her locker. He heard the sound of giggling and saw that several girls from the cheer squad (Tara, Hope, and Marcella) were talking adamantly about something. "I can't wait for the new season." Tara squealed "I hear they are going to go into more of some of the characters. More of the daughters and even the boss herself. I want to know about her right now."

"I don't," Hope replied, "I want to see it when it comes on. If it is like anything we have seen before it will be a show stopper. I hope it will be a great twist like they did with Pyrrha."

"What show are you guys talking about?" Kim finally asked, "It is a new series?"

The girls looked at her surprise that she even asked, "It is more of a web series," Marcella explained, but the quality it amazing and has a very large fan base. They are getting the start of the third season soon and a lot of people are excited."

"It is so cool," Tara squealed again, "The scenes are very artistic with long travel scene through locations both mystical and futuristic. There's drama, fight scenes, and a bit of romance and heartbreak at times."

"I'm surprised you don't know what we are talking about," Hope added looking at Kim, "I mean you voice acted a few episodes before."

Kim raised her brow, "I never did any sort of voice acting before."

"But it was your voice we heard," Tara said "And not to mention Ron is in every episode. Who knew he could be a good voice actor."

"Okay now you guys are not making sense," Kim said rubbing her forehead, "What are you talking about?"

The girls looked from one another before Hope said, "You really have no idea what we are talking about do you? You don't know of Ron as a samurai character? Of Yori and Joss? Tell me you at least know who Xmki is."

"Who?" Kim asked.

Tara gasped, "Girls, she's serious."

Marcella grabbed her shoulders, "You really have no idea about the show Samurai Ron?"

"Samurai what?" Kim asked wondering if she heard it wrong.

They stared at her, "She really doesn't know," Hope muttered bewildered.

Marcella shook Kim slightly, "You have computer in your locker and that fancy small computer like a phone. Look it up yourself."

Kim frowned before she gently took Marcella's hands off of her and pulled out her kimmuincator and called Wade, "hey Wade can you do me a favor and look something up for me?"

"Sure thing," the tech genius said as he took a sip of his drink and got ready to type away. "What'd you need?"

"A web series my friends seem to know about," Kim answered honestly "They said it was something called…" she glanced at them for a full title.

Tara smiled happily, "it's called Samurai Ron; The Wrath of Xmki."

Kim looked back at Wade, "Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki."

Wade blinked hearing this, "You're serious?"

"The girls assured me that is the name," Kim replied.

Wade shrugged before he typed away. "Alright but I doubt I will find anything…" he stopped and stared at his screen, "I don't believe it."

"What?" Kim asked while the other girls looked happy to be proven right.

"Go to your locker," Wade said and when Kim did he pulled an image onto the screen of the computer inside said locker.

Kim stared at the poster of what she figured was the web series. There was Ron in the center holding a sword and wearing white robes. Next to him is a girl of Japanese descent holding her own sword and ready for a fight. If Ron surprised her it was nothing compared to seeing her own cousin Joss next to them holding two guns. Even Rufus was there riding on Ron's shoulder and the naked mole rat cheered with his small paw into a fist. Around them mostly was shadows but Kim could make out horns and scythe like arms of their enemies they were no doubt fighting. The last thing that stuck out to her was the towering figure over the heroes. Kim stared at the woman with long red hair, a crown of black horns, her pale face with her eyes on fire. She was laughing showing a wicked smile with her canines sharp and curved. Kim shook her head as she looked over the image again before she read the title at the top, "Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki. Is this real?"

"From what I can tell yes," Wade replied typing away. "The guys that make this do a few more web series but this is my far their most popular one. How the heck did I not notice this before?"

"Wow," Hope said after hearing this, "I'm surprise you guys didn't know anything of this."

"Does Ron know about this?" Tara asked. "I mean it is his voice through his character."

Kim frowned not sure when she heard a "Hey KP," coming her way. 'Speak of the devil' Kim thought before she turned to her best friend. He looked confused about something, "Have you been asked some weird question KP? I don't mean questions from teacher but from others. I've been asked a few things and yet I have no idea what they are talking about."

Kim said nothing but pointed into her locker while the other girls stared at him shocked. Ron looked into the locker and saw the image on the screen. He broke into a grin, "Whoa! That is awesome. Boo-yeah!" he then blinked when he saw the blade and more importantly Yori. If his ninja friend was there then he had a good feeling what that sword was in his hands. "Yori?"

Kim looked at him, "Yori?"

Ron realized he goofed before he recovered, "Yeah. She's, ummm, a friend I met when I did that exchange trip to Japan."

"So she's real as well," Kim muttered looking back at the screen, "add my cousin and you in there make this seem more than a coincidence. Did you find anything Wade?"

"No yet," Wade appear on the screen, "I've been checking their hard drives I found but other than that I got nothing. As far as they are concern the creator made this all up. It's animated and all the voice acting is done by them and other guest."

"You saw their hard drives?" Hope asked peeking over Kim's shoulders to see the nerd, "Do they have details of the new season?"

"No!" Tara cried out pulling Hope back, "We don't want spoilers!"

Kim ignored them, "Anything else Wade?"

Wade typed away, "Well I found a trailer for the show. I think it is for the new season."

Ron winced when the three girls next to him squealed loudly before they tried to get a closer look into the locker, "Can we see?" "Play it please!"

Kim was taken aback by how they were acting. She glanced at an equally stunned Wade before she asked, "Can we see it Wade?"

Wade nodded before he typed in the commands and after a few minutes later the screen went black. Soft yet slightly dark music was being played before they heard the sound of a woman talking. Her voice was soft as well but they all could hear the underline tone that told them she was not a women to be messed with.

" **How long as it been since that day?"**

The darkness lit up to see a trio walking. The group was far away from the screen but you can see slight details of Ron and the others. The screen went dark again.

" **How long as it been since you came to this world?"**

The darkness cleared to see several landscapes from a futurist city to a ruined barren landscape.

" **You have seen horrors you cannot imagine, seen the pain of the people of this world and fully believe you can do something to save it."**

The images changed to that of a large robotic army that looked like giant beetles, to a large number of dog walking on hind legs slaving in a work camp of large pink crystals, to a burning and destroyed city as a mass of darkness laughed over it. The darkness spread and covered the whole screen again.

" **You might have helped a few fools and tried to bring about a fire of hope. But this is just a small series of minor events that leads to only one thing."**

The darkness shifted so it showed a throne with the figure they seen on the poster sitter their all relax watching them. Ron and Kim stared at the demon woman as she spoke again as if she was speaking to them.

" **So go and travel though out my world. Help those in need to help ease your guilt ever so slightly. Fight your hardest against the darkness I created."**

The screen flashed through a few images in rapid session. They showed Ron slashing his sword through robots drones, Yori moving like a ninja pass enemies and Joss pulling off rabid yet difficult shots with her gun that fired laser bolts.

" **You have faced many trials I have sent your way. Made you face some of your greatest fears."**

Behind the demon woman two images formed before they were gone just as quickly, one a red hair young woman wearing Greek like armor and held a spear and shield. The other surprisingly enough looked like Kim but with a dark evil look on her face and her eyes were red.

" **And yet you have fought through them, wanting nothing more than I defeat me."**

The demon smiled amused, which made her slightly scarier.

" **But…can you handle it? Can you handle that I have left to offer? So go and fight in a world that is Xmki. Search for a way to defeat me and return to the past. For we shall fight and it will be one you will never forget. For when the time comes and you learn of my secrets…"**

The screen shifted to Ron and the others walking down a path before Ron paused and turned to look upwards as if he knew someone was watching them. It zooms out to show that it was Xmki watching him through a portal. Xmki kept her evil grin on her face. She then finally says as the screen became darker,

" **Would you wish that you learned them in the first place?"**

The screen became place before a streak cut through the screen and the title appeared in the center.

"Wow," Ron muttered as the trailer ends.

"Yeah," Kim agreed "we saw a bit but leaves so many questions unanswered."

Tara shook in excitement "Oh that was so good. I knew this season would be amazing."

"What secrets is she talking about?" Hope asked them with a large smile on her face, "Will we find out more of Xmki."

Marcella groaned, "I know, I feel like it is something we should have seen. Like it has been hinted at but wanted us to find it."

"It looks good though," Ron added, "if that was the trailer then the show must be better."

"It is amazing," Tara said with a sigh, "the artistic scenes with them traveling through different lands and then the pumping action and drama. I love it."

Hope then remembered something important, "girls, these two never seen this before."

Marcella and Tara blinked before they did remember and gasped. "You two have to watch it!" Tara exclaimed.

"I guess we can take a look," Kim added finding it strange the way the girls were acting.

"How many episodes can there be?" Ron asked with a shrug.

The girls looked at them before Hope said, "There are two seasons already made and about 25 episodes, give or take."

Ron whistled, "And for a web series, that's not bad."

Tara beamed, "I know, we can have a movie marathon. We can watch the whole two seasons back to back and show you guys what you've been missing."

Marcella grinned, "We can invite some of the other girls as well. Make it a small party."

Kim thought it over. It has been a while since she had some of her fellow cheerleaders over and she was interesting in this new series. She saw little down sides to this besides her brothers coming to bother them. "Alright, we can meet at my house after school."

The other girls nodded before they started off. Tara called over her shoulder as she walked away, "Thanks Kim. You won't regret it!"

Kim looked at Ron as they both wondered what they were signing up for.

(Scene change)

After school has ended Kim arrived home and was glad her brothers weren't in front of the TV. Her mother was home and told her she was having some company over and they were watching some new show. Anne said she would be making some snacks for later but otherwise left them alone. Kim was having Wade hook the TV up so it played the web series for them to all watch without all of them crowding around a computer. Around the living room were Ron, Tara, Hope and Marcella and they also told more of their friends about what they were doing and came along. With them came Jessica, Crystal and Liz (pretty much the rest of the cheer squad) as well as Monique who Kim ran into and invited since she has not seen this either. Kim was grateful that Bonnie was not here this time and the only reason she got from Tara was the fact she said that Bonnie was busy. "All set Wade?" Kim asked as she walked over to her seat next to Ron and Monique.

"All good to go," Wade said over the kimmuincator as the screen of the TV lite up to show a main screen with episode selection, "I think we can just start off with the pilots."

"This is freaky," Monique muttered seeing the title of the series. "I can't believe this is real."

"How do you think I feel?" Ron asked.

"Did you say pilots Wade?" Kim asked recalling what she heard, "As in more than one?"

"Yep," Wade said popping his P. "it seems the series starts off with a three part pilot."

"It really sets the tone for the rest of the series," Hope informed them.

"It is nicely pace, has enough drama and mystery and then finally a large action sequence that puts our heroes through their first tough battle they have to overcome" Tara added listing things off on her finger, "this got everyone excited for the rest of the series."

"Well no point holding off any more," Kim state giving Wade the okay to start the first season, "That's the first episode called anyways?"

"It is called **The Samurai Name Ron**."

"I still find that hard to believe," Monique muttered at the title before the screen turned back and then started up."

* * *

And that is the start of the story. Was inspired by the fact RWBY was getting a new season up and figured this was actually a nice way to get the cast to see the story of Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki. Nothing much else to say so review if you please.


	8. Team SYPR 2

Another teaser and it was one we did before? Well a few of the stories I plan on making more than one teaser but this is the only one I had done and I wanted to get right where we left off with that cliffhanger. So no need to add anything else watch as team RWBY, JNPR and SYPR go up against the super Grimm known as the Titan. And I am sure you can figure out the same for that thing.

Team SYPR

Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch could be found after launching the students inside the headmaster office. They were watching several monitors which showed the students and their progress for their test. They found who made it into partners and who would most likely be made into teams. Goodwitch looked from Jaune partnering up with Pyrrha to Ruby running ahead of her partner Weiss. She frowned seeing who Pyrrha partnered with as any information on his previous school work and other transcripts were either missing or not in records. She informed Ozpin about this but he said he would look into the matter and she can trust his judgement even if she has minor doubts at times. They saw now Ron land and met with his partner Yori as well as Kim landing in the middle of a pack of beowolves. They kept an eye on her as she fought the pack by herself with only melee weapons. "Impressive," Ozpin said as he took a drink from his mug, "Most impressive."

"Indeed," Goodwitch admitted as she watched the teen take one the Grimm as three Ursa came upon the scene as well. "To take on so many at such a young age. The only ones I know that could have done such a feat at her age is you, Qrow, Summers, Ports and Mihawk."

"Yes but one should never underestimate the next generation." Ozpin said with a smile, "They are the ones that will succeed and surpass us."

Goodwitch nodded as she knew this year had several highly skills students and saw great things about them. Kim and Pyrrha were at the top of her list. "That sword style though, I've never seen anything like it."

"Yes I believe she invented it herself," Ozpin said "her feats in the tournaments speaks only half of her skills that we can see now. Her nickname fits though; Demon Swordsmen indeed."

Goodwitch nodded as she turned her attention to the other student after Kim meet with her partner. A large number of students were making their way to the ruins and would meet at the same time. Her worry though were more towards the fact that a large Nevermore and a large Deathstalker was also heading to the ruins, either following students or feeling that pray was close by. Ozpin chuckled seeing all of them together and ready to fight the two large Grimm. He was confident they can handle the two if they work together. Though his chuckle was more for Kim's line which he found amusing. Goodwitch didn't feel the same as she frown. They did however froze when they heard the sound of something big over the video feed. Ozpin frowned not liking this before Goodwitch gasped as he went wide eyed seeing the Titan pushing through the tree line. "A Titan, how is one of them here?" Goodwitch asked.

Ozpin was already moving as he placed his mug down and headed for the door, "Alert the others. Have them meet me at the bullhead as soon as they can."

"But the students," Goodwitch said in worry. She wasn't about to leave anyone short of expert master huntsmen against a Titan.

"Pray to Oum that they can hold out till help arrives," Ozpin said lowly hating this decision. "If I knew such a Titan was in the forest I would have delayed the test or made up a new one on the spot. But we can't let that get any closer to Beacon or Oum forbid Vale itself."

' _I only pray that we won't be too late,'_ Ozpin thought to himself as he headed out of the office with Goodwitch behind him.

(Scene change)

The Titan roar shook the ground and the students had to steady themselves. Kim looked up and saw that the Titan raised one of its long arms and to her horror realized that it intend to wipe them out in one blow. _'Shit!'_ she thought as she ran forward drawing her swords as she went. Ron saw this as well as he shouts to everyone, "Everyone move now!"

The others looked up and froze seeing the claw hand coming right at them. Yang move to grab her sister and at least throw her to safety as well as anyone else she can reach. Ren grabbed Nora and was ready to move, Pyrrha held her shield ready to at least take the blow to defend her friends. Yori move so she was next to Blake as they look at each other sadly. Bonnie froze wondering if they was how it was going to end. Ron however saw something else that cause him to shout, "KIM!"

BOOOM!

A shockwave nearly knocked them off their feet but what the cause was made them stare in shock. Kim was in the air between the clawed hand and her friends. All three of her swords were drawn, one in each hand and on in her mouth. All three blade caught the claws as she used her aura to add to her attack and defense at the same time to block the blow. Kim gritted her teeth as she pushed with all her might. "I won't let it end here." She whispered to herself but also to the Grimm, "You won't touch my friend. I won't let them die, I won't die here!"

With another great aura fueled push she knocked the clawed hand back, surprising not only her friends but also the Titan itself as it roared and steadied itself from the surprise blow. Kim landed on the ground and slid back till she was in front of her friends. She was sweating and panting from what she just did. _'Shit. I can't take much more of those.'_

It roared again at them but that was when something fired to get the attention of the Titan. The blast hit the face but all it did was make the Titan turn its head towards the blast.

"KP RUN!" Ron said as he had fired his Flamberge in Assault mode.

He then switched to a fire dust round and blasted it in the face with fireballs. The Titan roared again as it started to move at them.

"Right, let's move the fight somewhere else!" Kim said as the twelve individuals decided that it was high time to move it.

They ran as fast as they could to get away from the Titan and the other two giants of the Grimm world.

As they ran a few tried to take some shot behind them to try and slow down some of the Grimm behind them. Though with most of their shooting weapons being two handed only Ron, Yori, Blake, Bonnie and Ren were able to get shots off while on the move. Yang was able to turn and punch some blast from her weapons which also boosted her back into place so she would not be left behind. The Nevermore screech before it shot several of the feather blades at them. Kim and Pyrrha noticed this as they both turned and raised their weapons. Kim and Pyrrha jumped and used their swords (and shield in Pyrrha's case) and knocked the bladed feathers away. They landed and manage to catch up easily. "We need to find a way to get rid of these guys," Kim said as she glanced back at the Grimm.

"The Titan will be tough enough," Ron said as he fired a few more shots. "But the Nevermore and DeathStalker will only add problems. We can't take on all three at once."

"If we are able to separate them then we would have a better chance," Yori suggested. "Our teams can go different ways and take two of the Grimm away from the others."

"A team might have a better chance at taking a Nevermore or a DeathStalker alone," Ren added as he fried a few more shots back, "But even with all three teams here we would have to fight our hardest to even survive against a Titan. The one team that ends up going up against the Titan will no doubt…" he did not finished as the other teams took cover behind a thick patch of trees to catch their breath while the Grimm looked for them.

The others were quite as even Ruby could guess what Ren was talking about. They all knew that they might not see some of their friends today or even live to see them again. Blake glanced over and looked at her half-sister as said girl looked at her with sad eyes. Neither one wants the other to die when they both have a chance to follow their dreams. Ruby was being held by Yang, the blond knowing if she had the chance she will protect her little sister. Ruby felt scared so much she was shaking slightly. She did not want to die, she wanted to help people, to be able to be a huntress like her mother. Ren and Nora held on one another knowing whatever happens next they would do it together. Jaune held his weapon but tried to hide back tears. His dream to actually make a name for himself, to become a hero like his great-great-grandfather. To be able to find a girl, to be able to find love and be someone great. Pyrrha had her eyes closed not sure what to think. She knew this might be the day she died but she felt so…incomplete. Like she had yet to fore fill what she truly wanted. Bonnie felt bitter as she felt she might die alone…just like she had been all of her life. Ron was quite as a single tear fell and that spoke louder than words.

After a moment Kim reached up and pulled her bandana free. They others watched as she tied it around her head so it covered her forehead and hair. Once she was done Kim gathered up her swords, "I guess this is it guys. I'll help lead the Titan away from you all."

They all jerked and stared at her. Ron looked at his friend surprised before he smiled at her. Bonnie shook at the claim before she said, "By yourself? If I thought you were stupid before that is nothing compared to now. If you go out there you will die."

Kim scoffed at Bonnie, "The day I decided on my goal…my dream, I chose to take that path. It is something that only I can decide for myself so I am the only one to call me or my dream stupid. The choice is easy really."

"The only choice is death," Ren advise knowing that he might not convince Kim to take a different path but he would at least be sure she knew what she was getting into. "This is not a case where the only other option is defeat. If you go…it will be nothing short of a miracle that you would even live."

Kim smiled at him even if her eyes were serious, "Even if the other choice was defeat…as Monty Oum as my witness, I would prefer death."

The others stared at her, stunned beyond words. Only one wasn't as Ron said, "Well KP, you know I will always have your back."

"Ron no," Ruby said softly not wanting to have her friend die.

"It's alright Ruby," Ron said with a smile. "KP and I are the best of friends. When it comes down to it…we will always have each other's back even if we face the worst then death."

Yori looked at her sister sadly before she smiled at her partner, "Then as your partner it will be my honor to fight by your side."

"Yori," Blake gasped her eyes watering and shaking as well.

Yori looked sadly, "Dear Blake-neesan. Even if we are only half siblings I have always seen you as my true sister. It will be my honor to have known you and help protect you."

"You fool," Blake whispered, "Half-sister or not you will always be my sister."

Yori smiled with her eyes watering as well, "And that is why I must go. To protect my sister."

Bonnie closed her eyes before she stood up to join the other three, "Well I got no special speech but at least I will be here to try and keep you idiots from dyeing. If not then I will be the first to tell you all what idiots you are."

Kim turned with Ron, Yori and now Bonnie followed her towards the Grimm and more importantly the Titan. "Just try and keep up."

"Well, Heaven or Hell, let's Rock!" Ron said as Kim had to shake her head at that statement.

"Ron, if we live through this, you're not playing Guilty Gear or BlazBlue for a month!" Kim said as she rushed forward and Ron started shooting at the Titan with Flamberge in Assault mode.

Emptying clips while Bonnie started whatever Dust spells she had and so did Yori. Bonnie used a blast of Ice while Yori unleashed a lightning bolt with the blast to keep Kim covered as she started to head close to it and slice at the legs, which were a larger and easier target.

The Titan roared as it steady itself but turned as the teens ran the in opposite direction of the others. It started after them, anger filling its being as he smashed through trees to get to its pray faster and gaining some more speed. The Deathstalker and the Nevermore turned to follow but the others came out of hiding and fired upon them. The Grimm now had their attention and charged. The teens made sure they were followed before heading off in a different direction so they Grimm would not fight their friends in their tough battle. So their sacrifice would not be in vain.

The Titan roared as it smashed through trees and gaining on the teens. It ripped one tree out of the ground and threw it to slow them down. Yori noticed the large shadow getting bigger under her and Bonnie before she saw the flying tree over her shoulder. "Bonnie!" Yori shouted before she dove for her.

Bonnie was surprised when she was grabbed and pulled to the ground and sank into it. All she saw was darkness, which should have been impossible being a Faunus, before they came into the light again in a different spot. "What was that?" she shouted.

"My semblance allowed me to travel and brings others with me into shadows." Yori explained. "I am sorry for the scare but it was to keep you safe."

"Why didn't you do it to him?" Bonnie asked looking at the titian as they ran off again, "Send it somewhere where it can't hurt anyone."

"It is not that simple," Yori said with a frown, "I need a shadow big enough to pull myself or something into it. Even then my shadow travel doesn't have that far of a reach. Even if did have a shadow big enough I would only be able to pull part of a leg in at most. Trapping something of that size would be no good either, for should I leave it can pull it legs back out."

Bonnie frowned thinking but saw something else, "Behind us!"

Yori turned to see another tree heading at them. Yori knew she had no time to shadow travel with Bonnie as it was too late. However,

"Oni-giri!"

The tree was cut into pieces and flew pass them. Kim stood before them with her swords drawn as she looked behind her, "Now is not the time for slowing down guys. We have to move."

This got them moving again though it did not stop Bonnie from scowling at Kim's back. "I really don't like that girl" she muttered to herself.

Yori's cat ears heard this but chose not to say anything. The Titan roared as it smashed through the trees swiping at them but narrowly miss them. They finally broke through the tree line and found themselves with a cliff in front of them. "Shit!" Ron shouted as they slid to a stop.

They turned as the Titan crashed through the trees and stopped in front of them. Bonnie scowled, "Of coruse it was smart enough to stop before the cliff. Why couldn't it be dumb like normal Grimm?"

"If it was a normal Grimm we wouldn't be in their sitch." Kim said but kept her gaze on the Titan. It growled as them but seeing as they had nowhere to go it was in no rush for its pray.

Ron glanced behind them and saw the drop was deep with fog blocking any sight of the ground. "If we can get it over the side we can stop it," he said trying to think of a way out of it.

"That's fine," Kim said as she got into a stance to be able to fight to the end, "Maybe it will bend down and we can just push."

Bonnie however was thinking before she turned to Yori, "You said you would only be able to pull part of one legs into shadows. If there were two of you would you be able to get both legs?"

Yori blinked at the strange question, "I believe so with each taking part of the leg. However there is no one with my semblance as well."

Bonnie sighed, "There will be...sorry in advance."

"Sorry for wh-ow!" Yori and everyone else was stunned when Bonnie pulled Yori's arm and bit into it. Yori cried in the sudden pain as she knew Bonnie drew blood. This act surprised everyone as the Titan took no notice as it slowly marched towards them.

Bonnie released Yori and wiped her mouth. "What was that?" Ron asked.

Bonnie frowned and had a far off look, recalling what she went through all her life with her semblance only adding to it. "My semblance is not something most people would care for. I can ingest blood and be able to copy that person's Semblance for a short time. Now I am able to use Yori's semblance."

"So we know the how," Kim said her eyes firmly on the Grimm, "Now we need to know the why."

"Because we need a way to kill it!" Bonnie shouted pointing to the Titan, "It is not stupid enough to fall off the cliff and none of us are strong enough to do anything. But if we can trip it up just enough…we might live this. But even with Yori and I holding the legs it won't be enough."

Kim however said, "The legs have less armor than anywhere else. I noticed then I cut into them. Holding him steady and letting me cut them some more will leave it unbalance enough for Ron to finish it and knock it down."

"Knock it down how?" Ron asked sweating a bit.

Kim finally looked at him, "Wade made one of those special dust he made you swore not use unless it is life or death…well now is the time."

"Time's up let's go!" Bonnie said as the Titan was now over them as it swing its claws at them.

It struck and broke part of the cliff, but found it had hit nothing. It turned when it noticed someone behind it. It growled and turned to see Ron gathering a large dust crystal for his weapon. It tried to walked towards Ron but found itself sinking instead. It saw its feet were sinking into a dark pool underneath it. It roared in fury as something else came out of the pool. Kim jumped out of the darkness with her swords pointing in the same direction as her aura flared. Her eyes were closed as she focus with her aura giving an outline of a dragon following her sword path. "Dragon…" she muttered before her eyes shot open and attacked. "Twister!"

She spun and swung her swords at the legs between her. Her aura adding to the power and forming a twister of wind and blades. The Titan roared as the twister cut both legs many times and actually travel up, cutting and leaving several new scares to the Grimm's armor chest. Kim jumped and slid in front where Ron ran up to her with his weapon all ready. "Give 'em hell Ron," Kim muttered panting slightly.

Ron aimed and fired the weapon "Exploding fire star!"

Then burning red shot fired from the gun blade and exploded into a giant five pointed star as soon as it hit the Titan's chest. The Titan roared louder than ever as its body burn and shook. Yori and Bonnie waited till it started falling backwards and to its death….but it never came.

The Titan was enraged as it steady itself and went for a blow on those that hurt it so much with a mighty roar. Ron stared wide eyed, too stun to move. He was only saved when Kim appeared in front of him and blocked the blow again. Her aura burning bright as she tried to keep Ron safe. Her feet slid and dug through the ground before the blow finally sent Ron and Kim flying back. Ron and Kim landed hard and rolled slightly. Kim was panting dropping her sword in her mouth. "Damn. That hurt" she muttered wincing as she front bleed slightly.

KP!" Ron said as he noticed something had fallen, it was one of the special Dust rounds that Wade had made. There was a mention that he made them for life and death only, and to be used with Ron's Semblance. He could use Dust spells without the need for a Dust crystal present. His clothes didn't need dust, or his weapon, and it was only usable by him. He quickly used part of his Aura to heal Kim with one of the Dust spells he had learned as a just-in-case.

"Ron, we need to finish it off!"

"Not much of a choice," Ron agreed with his friend as his partner and Kim's were having trouble now, "Get behind me!" He yelled out to them.

"We can't! We have to hold him off!" Bonnie yelled back, but the charge of her Semblance was starting to wane from using Yori's power.

"Just do it! I've chosen the dust for it!"

"Do it!" Kim added as the two teleported behind their respective partners as the Titan was still trapped, even if it wasn't for long. The shadows under it was waning and the Titan seem to notice this as it worked to free its limbs from the remaining shadows.

"A light that shines in eternity: Bullet Silver" Ron added a special Dust round that didn't have the appearance of any normal dust rounds known to the chamber of his Gunblade, after emptying its current ammo. The Titan managed to break the first foot free.

"Next, the encroaching shadow of destruction: Destroy Black!" Next came a Pure black Dust round as Ron chanted like the first round. The Titan gotten its second foot free and it turned to them. The Titan growled at them now ready to attack.

"Hurry!" Bonnie was worried, and Ron was grabbing the last round.

"Finally, that which prophesies extinction: Steel Gray." Ron added the last part, and what happened next was only something that had to be seen to be believed. Ron's Aura spiked incredibly as a light shone from his chest, it pulsated as a rapidly beating heart. Then came the sound of a blender or a drill as the radiated Aura spun together around Ron. The Gunblade then aimed at the Titan which started to create the final strike and said, "Slash through, summon creature. Odin!"

BANG!

The Gunblade was fired and a large amount of smoke came from the gun. Then the three colors of the special Dust flew and combined into a single entity. It was a demon like man with black skin, horns that spread from his head, carrying a silver large blade, wearing Grimm like armor, and riding an armored six legged steed. The creature rushed forward as the Titan swung at the creature to take it down. The two attacks meet with the summoning's sword came down upon the giant Grimm's clawed hand with one mighty blow. The blow sent a shock wave that knocked the teens to the ground. At first, it looked as if the titan was stronger than 'Odin', if they heard correctly, and was starting to push it back. But then a swift slice of the sword cleaved the Titan in two, severing it from the upper shoulder to the hip. The summoned being rode forth after the Titan was dead, and then vanished, as if it was dust and light. The Titan stood there with a large red line across its body to shown where it was cut. The Grimm was still before the red lights of its eyes died out and it fell backwards, splitting in two as it fell off the cliff into the darkness below.

"That power was..." Yori could hardly describe what happened, and she didn't get as much of a chance as suddenly, Ron collapsed from exhaustion. Unconscious from using so much of his Aura in one shot.

(A few minutes earlier)

Professor Ozpin kept his gaze through the window of the Bullhead looking for signs of the Titan. With him were Goodwitch as many of the professors of Beacon which were also expert huntsmen themselves. They were not alone however as they have also picked up Ruby, Yang, Jaune and the others after they just defeated the Deathstalker and Nevermore. After being picked up Ruby immediately told them of the Titan and how they needed to save their friends. As they took off Ozpin assured them they were going off to hopefully save their friends. He did however made it very clear that after the teachers got off they were to head back to the school. He also given the pilot instruction to alert the city if they are not heard from in an hour and also to give word to Ironwood to send his best men to defend the city.

The group was quite as they searched for signs of the Grimm. Ruby bit her lip in worry. Everyone felt the same with none of them wanting their friends to die just to make sure they would live. "Do you think they will be alright?" Ruby asked quietly.

Even Goodwitch didn't have the heart to answer the girl her thoughts. Even the strict elder huntress knew she would hope for the good fate of her future students and hopefully fellow hunters and huntresses. Ozpin finally said, "Have faith Miss Rose. They are strong. They will hold out long enough until we arrive."

The teens nodded even if some still had some doubts. Goodwitch glanced at her superior and saw he did have faith in his students even though he was worried. Ruby then gasped, "There it is!"

They followed her finger to see the Titan near a cliff. As they flew towards it they saw a small tornado of blades and wind hit the Grimm from under it. If that didn't surprise them then the star like fireball struck it in the chest. "They got it," Jaune gasped softly wondering how strong they were.

The group then saw the beast recovered quickly and attacked. Ozpin ordered the Bullhead to go faster. But everyone froze when something shot into the sky and created something from the aura. Odin's form caused the group to freeze at the figure. Ozpin actually took his glasses off to get a clearer look as the creature banished its sword. Ruby was so out of it she didn't even try and admire the cold iron blade as it clashed with the strike from the Titan. They held their breath as the giants struggled before Odin's blade broke through as slashed the Titan in two. They gasped seeing the figure ride pass the Grimm as the beast itself split in two pieces and fell backwards off the cliff. No one spoke and Jaune's eyes roll into the back of his head and fainted. Nora was shaking before she cried, "that…was…awesome! Let's see it again!"

"Not now Nora," Ren said softly unable to believe what he just saw.

The other were better as Ruby had her eyes like stars wondering what kind of weapon could do something like that. Weiss was wide eyed and her arms limp unable to move or believe it. Blake's eyes were watering fearing and hoping of the faith of her sister. Ozpin replaced his glasses before he said, "brings us down. It's time to bring our students home."

It wasn't long before they found Ron passed out unconscious as they noted what happened. Blake just rushed and hugged her sister dearly.

"I'm fine onee-san. Stoppable-san protected us with that strange power." Yori said, but she also hugged her sister.

"I didn't know Ron's Flamberge could do that!"

"Show it again!" Nora added to Ruby's statement as Kim kept Ron held up.

"It wasn't the weapon. But I think we need to get out of here." Kim said as it was agreed that they should get out of here before another random Grimm showed up.

(Scene Break)

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, You will from this day on be Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said as he and the rest of the students gathered to hear the new teams being formed from those that passed the survival test. Then Ruby and her new team walked as Ozpin spoke again, "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long, from this day forth you shall be team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

"Wow, she's the leader and she has her name for the team. Kind of an irony." Ron said as he had managed to recover enough to stand. He would still need rest since his Aura hadn't completely recovered since he used that special dust triad.

"She'll do fine," Kim said smiling for the young girl knowing this was a big moment for her.

"Hai, but I believe it is our turn." Yori said as they were brought out to the stage with Ozpin nodding at them.

"Finally, the last team to graduate, Ron Stoppable, Belladonna Yori, Kimberly Anne Possible, and Bonnie Rockwaller. From this day forth you are Team SYPR (Super) led by Ron Stoppable." Ron was confused at Ozpin's statement, even though Bonnie had her jaw drop at that.

"Um, are you sure you don't mean KP?"

"I'm sure. I choose you to lead team SYPR to greatness." Ozpin said with nod to Ron, "Congratulations young man."

Ron looked at his best friend who just smiled at him with her hands resting on her blades, "I wouldn't follow anyone else."

Ron smiled back and nodded. Before long the students were dismissed to return to their dorms and rest as they had classes the next day.

(Scene Break)

Ron and the rest made it to their new dorm, making them neighbors with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. It was cool in Ron's opinion since they were cool anyway.

"Well, let's get some shut eye, since we have classes tomorrow." Kim said and Ron agreed to that. As soon as his body hit the mattress and his head hit the pillow, he passed out asleep, not even bothering to shower off or change clothes. The girls felts the same as they dropped onto their beds. Kim placed her swords down next to her on the bed and laid down and was out before long too. That was the end of their second day at Beacon. Make you wonder what the rest will bring to the new teams.

* * *

Well one hell of a fight and I hope I did not disappoint anyone. A bunch of little Easter eggs there and I hope this can turn into a full story soon. So Review and tell us what you all think.


	9. The Masks of Grimm

Well another new story idea I got to share and I am liking this one. The last one had several people interesting and I am happy they are liking it since it looked like it wasn't getting any attention the first time around. Now this one is a RWBY story with a slightly cross with Bleach. I say slight because this will only have a few characters and abilities from Bleach but 97-98 percent of this will be RWBY lore and background. I will explain more at the end so without further ramblings…

The Masks of Grimm

Beacon Academy, one of the four great schools of in the lands that duty was to train the protectors of the Remnant, the Huntsmen and Huntresses. Today however two special guest were here in the halls. Riding the elevator to the headmaster's office stood a tall man wearing a white uniform with dark hair, though he shows signs of gray around the side and back of his hair. He wore a white glove on his right hand and a small metal plate was showing on his forehead above his right eye. This is General James Ironwood, a headmaster at a military academy in Atlas and as his title suggest General of the military there. Next to him is a young woman with long hair that was pure white. She wore a uniform of a similar style but also bore her family's crest. She stood with perfect poster and hands behind her back with a mindset of a solider. This is Winter Schnee, daughter and one of the heirs to the Schnee Dust Company. Both of them were here because the Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, invited both of them stating it was of an important matter. Ironwood felt something was up since Winter was also invited due to the fact she was not in the same circle of intel Ironwood had with Ozpin and the other headmasters.

The door finally opens and the two enter the office. There Professor Ozpin sat at his desk and there stood another professor and close ally to Ozpin and himself Professor Glynda Goodwitch. He was however surprises to see someone else there. A man with black and a few specks of gray in his hair wearing a sliver coat and a large bladed weapon on his back looking and smelling like he was drunk. "So you are here too Qrow?" Ironwood asked as he stepped into the office. "I thought you would still be looking for Intel."

"I was," Qrow admitted with a gruff voice, "But old Ozpin called me back for something important. It must be something since you are here too Jimmy," he glanced and scowled slightly, "but that does not explain why the ice queen is here."

Winter scowled but did not retort no matter how much she wanted too. Ozpin however answered for her, "I've also invited her as this also involves her."

Qrow frowned before she shrugged and took a sip from his flask before sitting in a chair. "So care to explain this little reunion plus one?"

"Care to guess?" Ozpin asked with a raised brow.

"Is everything alright with Weiss?" Winter asked getting the others to glance at her as she kept her poster, "I see no other reason why I would be personally invited to Beacon if it wasn't about my younger sister."

"That's right," Qrow muttered "Yang is also starting. She didn't get expelled already did she?"

Ozpin chuckled, "No she and Miss Schnee are in the middle of their initiation test. But they are part of the reason I called you all."

"Can you tell us the reason then?" Ironwood asked not wanting to play around the bush here.

Ozpin said nothing before he pulled something up on his scroll and connected it to the network of his office. A hologram image appears showing the profiles and pictures of six students. Qrow's and Winter's eyes went to their family members though Qrow was surprised to see his niece Ruby apart of the group. Once he was done Ozpin asked, "Recognized them?"

"Besides my two nieces?" Qrow asked taking another sip, "The one with the stupid white hair can only be ice queen's sister."

Winter scowled but kept her eyes on her sister's profile. "Besides my sister's I do recognize Pyrrha Nikos from her feats in the tournaments. The rest I'm afraid I do not know."

Ironwood frowned looking at them all before he gained a look, "It's them isn't it? The survivors?"

This got Qrow's and Winter's attention as they turned to Ozpin. The headmaster nodded, "That's correct James. Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, and Jaune Arch. All six the survivors of that terrible incident. It has been over ten years since then and now for the first time since then they are together in one place."

"Did you do this on purpose?" Qrow asked with his eyes narrowed.

"I assure you I had little to do with this," Ozpin assisted, "I allowed Ruby in two years early because she showed great skilled that can only improve with a team of students by her side. You taught her well."

"Is this safe?" Ironwood asked.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Winter asked to which Ironwood nodded, "I cannot speak for the others but I know Weiss is ready. She has managed to have a normal childhood since that event despite everything that has happen. I wouldn't even allow her to attend any of the schools if she did not have perfect control of her mask."

"Same for Ruby and Yang," Qrow added, "Their father and I made sure they can handle themselves and their masks. Sure they fight a bit harder with them on but from what I can tell that's normal. Heck Ruby has better control than anyone I can think of. She can go with that thing on for hours if we let her."

Ozpin looked at the general "I assure you James, they and everyone in the school are safe. I have faith in them to perform as a huntsmen and huntresses in training. Mask or no mask."

"Where are they now?" Ironwood finally asked after moment of silence.

"In the Emerald Forest" Ozpin replied as he pulled up several screen to show the students in the middle of their test. "Perhaps you wish to see yourself how far they have come? How in control they really are?"

Ironwood did not answer as he focuses on the screen. Winter looked at the one where her sister was with her partner, the one named Ruby Rose. Qrow took an extra-long sip of his flask knowing that he might need it.

(Scene Break)

Jaune Arc, a young man of seventeen with blonde hair, blue eyes, and attire that made him look like a modern knight, was flying through the air, and that was on complete accident. He found a something that was glowing gold, similar to his blonde hair, after meeting his partner Pyrrha. Now he was being flung from the cave that probably had a warning that he didn't heed, or at least thought it was something else...guess it was kind of hard to find the ruin mentioned if he didn't quite know which direction to go in the first place. As he was flying, he noticed something red and black falling, and he was speeding right towards it.

"Ouch!" The two made contact and slammed into a tree, but Jaune somehow managed to position himself to take the brunt of the damage, since the person he 'caught' was a black and red headed girl with a black dress and red hood with silver eyes, Ruby Rose.

"Thanks Jaune. Are you okay?" Ruby said after she looked her friend over. They did crash land in a tree after all.

"Yeah," Jaune muttered as he straightens himself up.

Ruby noticed her sister down below and jumped down so she was not far from her. "Ruby!"

"Yang!" Ruby cried as the two sisters were but someone else, a girl Yang's age with bright orange hair, got between then and cried "Nora!"

Jaune blinked at the strange sight before he noticed that one of the girl's he noticed and tried to get her attention was actually falling from the sky. Jaune jumped hoping to catch her, and to also impress her. However, he over jumped and the falling girl hit his back force the two to land on the ground, Jaune breaking Weiss's fall. "My hero," Weiss muttered sarcastically while Jaune moaned in pain, "My back."

The teens gathered together as Pyrrha was knocked back to them. "Great the gang is all here. Now we can die together" Yang said sarcastically

"You might have jinxed us," the only other male of that group, a boy named Ren, stated as he pointed to the tree line.

Out of the forest came Grimm. Grimm of many different sizes and numbers. Beowolves and Ursa came stalking out first, with a few other Grimm behind them, all heading towards the teens.

"This doesn't look good," Jaune muttered looking around.

"Why are so many gathering here at once?" Pyrrha asked aloud as she got into her stance.

"We can do this," Ruby said confidently though she did feel a bit worried.

"Ruby be serious," Weiss scolded as she held weapon ready.

Ruby frowned before she held her hand towards her face. Yang noticed this and went wide eyed. Ruby slightly closed her fingers as if grabbing something and quickly pulled down. There were small streaks of black almost like aura from the motion before something appeared on her face. The others blinked but they missed Ruby being on the move again. Following the battle cry that strangely echoed as if two voices were talking at the same time cry, **"Ruby kick!"**

Ruby did a spinning kick and knocked a bunch of beowolves to the ground. She jumped to avoid a swipe from an Ursa before she raised her foot up and kick the head with enough force to actually bury the head into the dirt. **"Head shot!"**

The others could now see what Ruby had on her face. It was a mask, a bone like in texture and color with small red lines around the eyes. The shape was a cartoonish insect with large oval eyes and two small antenna giving her the appearance of a wasp or beetle. Ruby now ran at blinding speed and kicked at the giant Deathstalker. The Grimm manage to cover its face with it claws and Ruby bounced back. "Ruby!" Yang cried, "Hold on!"

Ruby did not listen as she looked up to see the large Nevermore shoot many large blade like feathers at her. But she dashed from place to place ending with a pose as she cheerfully sang **"Miss me! Miss me! Now you gotta ki-ugh!"**

One of the feathers got lucky and snagged her cape, forcing her to trip. Seeing this change the Deathstalker crawled towards her. "Ruby!" Yang cried but as she ran to help her sister she was dog piled, literally by several Beowolves and an Ursa. "Get off me!" Yang cried as she was buried. "Ruby!"

Ruby tugged at her cape before she noticed a shadow above her and turned to see the deadly stinger pulling back and coming right at her. She closed her eyes missing the streak of white that sped by. **"You are so childish."**

Ruby looked up to see Weiss in front of her stabbing her sword into the ground and incased the tail, left claw and almost half the Deathstalker in a huge block of ice. Weiss straighten up and removed something that disappear. Ruby could not see what it was as Weiss turned to her, "And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style."

Ruby stared before Weiss paused looking uncomfortable, "And I suppose that I can be a bit…difficult. But if we are going to do this, we are going to have to do it together. So if you can stop showing off, I can be…nicer."

" **I'm not trying to show off,"** Ruby said, **"I want you to know I can do this."**

"You're fine," Weiss admitted before she paused, "You might want to take the mask off before you run out of time."

Ruby finally manage to pull her cape free without ripping it **"I don't have to worry about that. I can keep this on for…hey how'd you knew it could run out of time?"**

Weiss rolled her eyes before she held her hand up as if holding something. In small specks of black a white bone like mask formed in her hand, showing a slightly narrow shape leading to the bottom, a large red mark covered the right eye and part of the face. The mask looked like a snake with two large saber like fangs peeking out. "It seems I am not the only one that has one. You are full of surprised it seems."

Everyone's attention, everyone else besides Yang, Ruby and Weiss were fighting Grimm attacking them, turning as the dog pile covering Yang shifted and slightly rising. "I…said…get… **OFF!"**

The pile was knocked skyward as Yang stood up angrily, one new feature was a new mask formed showing an Ursa or bear like mask with a snarling mouth baring its teeth. She snarled before she changed at some Grimm, sending them flying or outright exploding in one punch. She backed hand a beowolf and sent it flying before she reached behind her and grabbed the Ursa trying to attack her. She roars in anger as she flipped the Grimm over her shoulder and onto its back. With her hand still on its paw she pulled suddenly and ripped the whole limb off. Yang took her anger out and started to beat the Grimm with its own arms. She stopped after twelve or so hits and dropped the arm, starting to pant. The Grimm around her actually started to back away slowly. She reached up and pulled her mask off and it disappeared, "What?!" she roared to the Grimm.

The Grimm did not seem to know what to do, not that they had time to react before something sped pass them and slashed of two blades and the Grimm fell. Blake stood from her crouched position and looked at Yang. **"We all seem to be full of surprises"** Blake's voice came much like Ruby's and Yang with her own mask on her face. Hers was that of a large cat similar to a panther.

"Uh, guys!" Jaune shouted out so he can get the attention of the others, "Shouldn't we be going somewhere else where it's easier to deal with the Grimm!?"

 _ **"Do not run from a fight. Show them that we are the greatest predator."**_ Jaune jumped from the voice in his head, the one he's been hearing from time to time. He had hoped it would go away, but it still showed up, urging him to fight sometimes. It never sounded cruel, but it never sounded good either. That's when specks of black started appearing around Jaune's face.

Pyrrha glanced at her partner after she stabbed a beowolf in the head. The way he froze a few seconds there worried her slightly. "Jaune, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Pyrrha," Jaune said before he reached up as well. This caused Pyrrha to go wide eyed when he pulled down a mask much like the others, **"Just had to get my head on straight for a minute."**

With that Jaune charged at an oncoming Ursa, one bigger than the others with more bone armor and many more spikes. Jaune raised his shield to stop its attack before he pushed hard causing the large beast to actually stumble before he slashed with his sword. The Grimm roared before it was silenced when Jaune cut the creature in half from the middle. Jaune turned to her and Pyrrha saw the mask Jaune was wearing. It was that of a dragon, the front slightly sticking out and showing the teeth though it was not snarling or look threating with. It had two joints sticking out from the ends of the mouth slightly over them like extra fangs. The red marks of the mask came around and from the mask making it seem like lightening with the two fang points red tipped. Jaune looked at Pyrrha, **"Ready to show them what we are made of?"**

Pyrrha stared as Jaune turned and got right into the battle. Jaune kept his shield forward as stopped several beowolves, pushing them with him before he stopped and swung at the Grimm before they could recover. One, two, three slashes and Jaune had all the beowolves cut in half or beheaded. A hiss was heard and he turned to see a giant black snake like Grimm called a King Taikitu rising up. It hissed and dove at him with fangs ready for the kill. Jaune turned and held his sword above his head before he swung, hitting the head dead on. A black aura like slash came from the swing and cut right through the Grimm's head all the way down's it body and even cut the second white head off. The two half fell and Jaune turned ready to keep fighting.

Pyrrha snapped out of it when she was force to raise her shield to block a strike from a beowolf before she turned fast lowering her body as she sliced the Grimm in half. She eyes went back to Jaune to see how he is doing. _**"Why are you slowing down?"**_

Pyrrha did not react to the voice in her head. The voice was a calm female though Pyrrha was not going to let that fool her. The voice went on, _**"We can end this fight with these small fries. Why do you feel the need to hold back against them?"**_

' _You know I don't work like that,'_ Pyrrha answered in her head, _'I am not going to act like a monster in a fight.'_

" _ **You try and hide it but you cannot deny your killer instincts"**_ The voice said. _ **"Against other humans you hold back to fear of losing control. Here you fight for a different reason. Stop holding back, start putting your full force into your attack and tear these small weaklings apart. Show them one of the deadliest predator they will ever see."**_

Pyrrha frowned listening to what the voice said before she saw Grimm was starting to regroup around her friends. Her eyes harden before reached up and much like the others pulled down her own mask in a flash of black specks of aura. Her mask was slightly closer to her face with only her forehead slightly in rough edges before it pulled around her eyes and face. Her mouth was a row of sharp teeth and a solid jaw that reached up to her neck. Once powered up Pyrrha threw her spear with her strength and gun blast at the end and stabbed an Ursa coming at her. It hit the chest and kept going right through the Ursa before hitting a beowolf behind it, actually carried it into two more carrying them into the chest off another Ursa. The large bear like Grimm fell backwards with the spear and other Grimm stuck to its chest.

Pyrrha ran forward, her shield hand backhanding a beowolf, actually snapping its neck from the blow. She ducked under an Ursa attack but turned while she moved and kicked the beast in the stomach and it was knocked back. She reached out and grabbed a beowolf and threw it into another before she slammed into a different one, knocking it to the ground and slammed her shield into the neck, cutting the head off. She rose up and held her hand out and her spear freed itself and landed in her hand. She turned and shifted the weapon into a sword. Pyrrha turned to see a spinning armor wheel coming right at her. The attack known to be used by the heavily armored Grimm Boarbatusk. She ran at the Grimm and side jumped the attack. While side by side Pyrrha stabbed once with her sword and pulled away. The Boarbatusk squealed in pain before it came out of its attack and fell dead, Pyrrha's attack stabbing it through the chest and heart.

Pyrrha heard the cry from the Nevermore as it shot the bladed feathers at her. She stood ready before she swung her sword and shield and knocked several out of the air. She jumped up, placing her weapons on her back and caught them by the pointed end. When Pyrrha landed she turned and threw the feathers like weapons and they stabbed into several Grimm. One an Ursa Yang was about to hit. The girl paused seeing the feather in the Ursa's mask before she turned and shouted, **"Hey that was mine!"**

"Wow," Nora said as she swung her hammer and sent a beowolf flying with a blast from the hammer end. "Did you know they can do that?"

"I did not," Ren said as he reloaded his weapon and fired at more Grimm. "But I can see they gain a large amount of power from them."

Nora nodded as she saw the others taking more Grimm down, "Do you think they will let me wear one?"

Ren sighed at Nora's question but did not answer.

They were cutting through the Grimm one by one, and in groups, the six masked ones were very strong, and Weiss noticed that Jaune was different then moments earlier when he calmly walked out into the fight with the draconic Grimm mask on his face. His strikes were a single swipe that anything that came in contact was killed. Even a spinning Boarbatusk was cut in half from one of his attacks.

 _'Is that Jaune?'_ Ruby thought as she was still hyperly moving about and killing Grimm with Crescent Rose, and a mixture of a number of moves that were just random. Her speed seems to have gone to a higher level and she was not using her semblance much.

The clearing that was filled with Grimm were now almost clear of them when Nora smashed the last Ursa over the head with a cry, "I win!"

" **What makes you,** say that?" Yang asked taking her mask off half way through her sentence "I killed just as many."

" **Now is not the time for this,"** Weiss stated before she pulled of her mask. "We still have that Nevermore that is circling back and the Deathstalker. We can't just be wasting time fighting them."

"I should point out that it is starting to break out of that ice," Ren said pointing to the cracks now starting to form.

Pyrrha, Jaune and Blake also removed their mask so they would not lose them when they would need them. Ruby however kept hers on as she says, **"She's right. We need to grab an artifact and head back to the cliffs."**

Weiss nods before she glanced at Ruby's mask and states, "I still think you should at least take your mask off before you end up losing it because you kept it on for so long. If it is anything like mine or any of the others if it times out it will take a bit of time before you can form it again."

Yang chuckled, "don't worry Ruby has been able to keep that one forever. What was the record you had Ruby?" believer

" **Sixteen hours,"** the girl replied balancing on one leg leaning forward slightly and holding her arms out not really paying much attention.

The others teens that had the masks, besides Yang, stared at the girl in either disbelief or deadpan looks. Blake even muttered quietly "Lucky."

Jaune however walked up to the ruins, causing Ruby to noticing him and remembered what she had to do and joined him in a flash. They both took a chess piece, Ruby a knight and Jaune a rook, before they turned to the others. **"Let's go!"** Ruby cried before they started off again.

As they raced out of the clearing, Ruby making sure she did not leave anyone behind, the Deathstalker finally manage to break free from the ice and gave chase with a hissing screech. The teens cut through the trees but the giant Grimm smashed through them and barely slowed down. Up above they can hear the Nevermore's cry though it could not attack through the trees. "We need to get the two Grimm apart!" Ren cried over the noise as they can see a clearing ahead, a perfect place for the Nevermore to attack them in the open.

" **Then let's get them!"** Ruby cried as she turned and shot at the Deathstalker getting it to screech even if it wasn't harm by the shots.

Ruby ran off to the side away from the others as she kept firing and the Deathstalker followed her. Weiss ran after them to give her partner some backup. Yang went as well to help her little sister and Blake followed her partner. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora kept going and stopped in the clearing to face the Nevermore as they spotted them and prepared to attack.

Ruby sped around the Deathstalker to make sure to confuse it as well as not get it as it tried to swipe at her with its claws or stab her with it giant stinger. She fired a few more times and swiped at weapon against its armor hide but they all had little to no effect. Yang stood in front of the Grimm and shot several of her shotgun blast at the creature but it did very little. Blake was closer to the Deathstalker as she jumped and ran in front of it while she used her weapon in gun form and with the ribbon did a series of small rabid attacks all around the face and head with a few shots for good measure. The Deathstalker snapped its claw at her but she jumped, leaving a shadow or shade of her form to take the blow as she landed on the back. The Grimm screeched and bucked to try and get her off as Blake fired her gun at the stinger. It manages to knock her off but Blake threw her gun and with the ribbon manage to pull herself close Yang. "This isn't working," Weiss stated as she made a glyph to boost Yang and Blake speed to avoid the stinger. "We need a plan."

Ruby looked around thinking before she asked, **"How long can you keep the mask up and what can it do?"**

Weiss glanced at her for a few second and stated, "Three minutes. It allows me to use my dust magic to a greater effect as well as boost my semblance. Other than that it boosts my speed and strength like the others. Why?"

" **I have an idea,"** Ruby said looking ready to run off, **"And we will need all our masks to get through the armor."**

Yang grunts as she punches and fires at the Grimm but it was not using its claws to block them. Yang then heard Ruby shout, **"Yang, be ready to grab the stinger!"**

Yang looked up at her target and looked determined. The Deathstalker crawled towards the unmoving Yang and tried to kill her with one of its claws. Ruby however was there and kicked the claw back enough. She then jumped up, using her Crescent Rose to catch the underside of the claw with the gun end pointing to the forest floor. Ruby landed on a glyph Weiss made using her mask to boost the power of her glyph **"Do it now!"**

Ruby fired her gun while jumping off the glyph, the combination allowed Ruby ton slice right through the armor and remove the claw of the Deathstalker. The Deathstalker screeched in angry and pain as it snapped its pincers and only other claw. Ruby landed by Yang who formed her own mask. **"Give me a toss Yang."**

Yang grabbed Ruby's waist before she used her boosted strength to send Ruby flying high into the air. Once that was done Yang turned her attention to the Deathstalker **"C'mon, scared of a little girl?"**

The Deathstalker hissed and tried to use its stinger on Yang. Yang however stood her ground and caught the stinger. She kept her grip as the Deathstalker pulled back but it was now a small tug of war between the two. The Deathstalker swung its other claw to free itself or to get Yang but Weiss appeared before her with her weapon glowing red with red dust powering it. The heiress thrust upwards and caught the claw's impact sending it back with a red pulse. Weiss switched stance and held her sword ready to stab forward with a new glyph forming under her. The chamber of her weapon turned and the blade sparked yellow slightly. **"Take out the legs!"** Weiss cried to Blake, who had her own mask on as well.

The two sped forward, Blake with her new boosted speed and Weiss using her glyphs and lightening dust from her sword. Blake slashed her swords several times, adding aura to them leaving purple streaks to the attacks while Weiss stabbed with the lighten infused sword and knocked the legs out from under it. The Deathstalker was knocked off balance and Yang saw her chance. With a roar Yang spun slightly and pulled the tail and Deathstalker over her head and cause it to crash to the forest floor. Weiss stabbed the ground and from her point a wave of ice formed and spread out until it incased part of the Deathstalker and kept it from righting itself up or moving in general. Yang held the tail tight to keep it from moving, her mask cracking slightly and small pieces breaking off showing she was running out of time or using so much of her power at once. Blake jumped high and sliced through the part where the tail and stinger connected, cutting the stinger off. Weiss pulled her mask off and shouted up to a speck getting closer and closer, "Ruby go for it now!"

Ruby was falling at fast speeds. She held her weapons behind her and fired, boosting herself even more. She spun in the air before she righting herself and held her leg out, **"Ruby slam!"**

Ruby's leg slammed into the Deathstalker's unarmored underbelly and it screeched in pain as the force broke the ice. Ruby spun her weapon around a few times before she stabbed the blade into the body right under the head. The Deathstalker twitched before it went still. Ruby pulled her weapon free and held her hand up with a victory sign. **"Flawless victory! Fatality!"**

The others girls shook their heads, "She is such a dork," Weiss muttered.

(scene change)

Meanwhile, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren were dealing with a Nevermore, and that they were at the disadvantage because the Nevermore could fly. Sadly, they were grounded.

 _'If we had Ruby or Weiss then we could take this guy out. So how do we take it down?'_ Jaune thought as he looked at the Giant Nevermore and had no current thoughts. He needed more information about what Ren and Nora could do and how to bring it down to their level.

"We need a way to bring it down," Jaune said.

"We need a way to keep it low to the ground," Pyrrha added as they watched the Nevermore circle overhead.

Nora however had an idea, "I got it! We can climb the trees and attack it like the deadly sloth attacking its pray."

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at her while Ren shook his head at his friend's suggestion. Jaune glanced at Pyrrha, "Do sloths even attack anything? I thought they ate leaves."

"They do," Ren inform him. "But Nora might have a point. The trees might be the vantage point we need until we bring it down. Nora distract it!"

"Got it!" Nora cried as she ran off to the side, jumping to avoid more blade feather sent her way, before she slid to a stop and fired her weapon. The grenades like projectiles flew up and exploded on or around the Nevermore, forcing it to flew away to attack from a better position. Jaune and the others headed for the trees while Nora jumped up and used her own weapon to get extra height. However, the Nevermore was back and it had its beak open to swallow Nora whole. Nora manage to use her hands and feet to keep the beak from closing on her. Seeing how she was able to keep the beak open she freed one of her hands and with a flick of her wrist extended the handle of her weapon and it compacted on itself and transformed into a hammer. "I hope you're hungry!" Nora cried as she slammed her hammer into the side of the Nevermore's head several times.

The Nevermore cried in pain and Nora was able to drop down away from the Grimm as it staggered slightly and crashed into a few trees. Not far away in a different tree the rest of the group open fired, Pyrrha and Ren with their weapons and Jaune with his mask on and sending a slash attack out. The Nevermore took the hits but was able to start flying up again. It screeched and shot several blade feathers at them. Pyrrha saw this and pulled her mask down. The first thing she did as throw her spear with a large amount of force at the Nevermore. The spear hit it in the end and dug deep. The Grimm screeched and shook its head but the spear didn't go deep enough to kill it. After she threw her spear Pyrrha jumped forward and with her hands grabbed two of the blade feather and spun in the air and knocked the rest of them away. Ren saw the beast stagger but starting to fly back up and knew they needed a way to cripple it. "Jaune push me forward!" Ren shouted as he jumped.

Jaune braced himself and held his shield as Ren's feet landed on it. Jaune pushed forward while Ren jumped. Ren got his weapon ready and used the blades of his weapons to hook the side of the wing before he flipped himself up into the wing. With one on hooking himself to the Nevermore and the other free Ren did a powerful aura filled palm strike to the joint of the wing. The Nevermore screeched as the bones broke and the wing became useless. The Grimm fell to the floor as Ren jumped to a different tree.

Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora regrouped on the ground as the Nevermore crashed. Jaune saw the spear still sticking out of the mask and turned to Nora, **"Nora, nail it!"**

"Heads up!" Nora said as she jumped up.

Pyrrha got under her and braced herself with her shield. Nora landed on the shield with the hammer down before she fired her weapon. Pyrrha jumped as well adding her own force as Nora was sent high. The girl laughed slightly gleefully as she stopped rising and was about to fall. She smirked and raised her hammer and used it blast to send herself down faster. She flipped several times in the air before she swung her hammer over her head and it smacked the spear on the Nevermore's head. The spear was force deep into the head and the point pierced out the bottom of the head. The Nevermore dropped from the force and from the spear killing the Grimm.

"Whoo!" Nora cheered as she hopped around in victory and glee. "Let's do it again!"

"Let's not. We still have to finish the initiation." Jaune commented, glad that it was over. He wasn't sure if the voice that suddenly appeared in his head was good or bad, but he knew it was helping him...for now. It was still fierce and dark sounding. They needed to reunite with Ruby and the rest before heading back.

(Scene Change)

"So Jimmy," Qrow started after he took a sip of his flask and found he would need to refill it. Though not many can blame him when he saw how many Grimm his nieces and their partners were facing at once and then when they were force to fight against an old and strong looking Deathstalker and Nevermore. "I'd say they seem to have good control over their mask."

"Agreed," Ironwood admitted. "though their fighting styles, with or without the mask seems a bit rough around the edges."

"Well that is to be expected," Goodwitch pointed out to the general with a look, "They are here to learn to be expert huntsmen and huntresses. No one expects new students to be perfect when they arrive."

Qrow glanced at Ironwood knowing the man's opinion on the matter before he glanced at Winter. The woman was staring at her sister on the holo screen but didn't show any emotions. It was a different matter internally as she was relieved to see Weiss not only handle herself but also manage to help kill a Deathstalker. She showed excellent work on her mask, semblance and able to coordinate a plan with effective teamwork. She saw a few strikes Weiss missed or did not take advantage of when fighting the large number of Grimm but she will not blame nor be too critical of her the next time they meet…too much. She can't be having her sister making the same mistakes as her and grow a big head.

"One thing though," Qrow added getting everyone's attention, "I hate to be the one to point out the Goliath in the room but can someone explain to me why a small army of Grimm appear in that clearing?"

"That forest is full of the creatures of Grimm" Goodwitch reminded him. "One of the reasons we use the forest during test like this and training exercises."

"Right," Qrow muttered rolling his eyes "So all the other students were force to face that number of Grimm? No, there was a high number arriving in that clearing right when all of our students of interest happen to show up."

The others thought about it and they started to realize what Qrow was saying. Ironwood gritted his teeth, "How can someone just attract Grimm to a location like that? Without anyone else noticing? More importantly why would they do this?"

"It can be any number of reasons," Ozpin said, "One of which I fear the most."

"And that would be?" Ironwood asked.

Qrow however answered, "The guy that cause this who mess is behind this."

"Behind this?" Winter repeated stunned looking at him. "What do you mean?"

"Behind the kidnapping and their mask," Qrow continued with a frown. "Of not only these kids but also of the others."

"But why now?" Winter could not help but ask, "Why is he, whoever he is, is doing this now? Years later after we found and rescued them?"

Ozpin looked worried as he glanced at them all, "I fear that he may be testing them. For whatever reason he is testing them."

The group was quite not sure what to say after that statement.

(Scene change)

"...From this day onward, you shall be Team CRDL(Cardinal) lead by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said to the crowd as he rewarded one of the newest teams this year.

The groups made it back after their test and went back to the school. Ruby stood next to her sister, finally taking her mask off, waiting for her turn with her friends.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. From this day onward, you shall be Team JNPR(Juniper) lead by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said as the team was brought out, and Jaune was confused by Ozpin's decision.

"You mean me sir?" He asked as Ozpin nodded and knew more than Jaune thought.

"Yes, you. There is one more team to announce." Ozpin commented as JNPR stepped off the stage and he continued, "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long. From this day forward you shall be Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

Ruby stared bewildered as the rest stared at her. Leader? Her? Weiss looked at her partner but Yang ran over and pulled her sister into a hug, "Way to go sis!"

Ozpin chuckled as the students clapped for the new teams. "I believe this will be…a most interesting year."

(scene change)

"What did you do now Yang?" Weiss asked annoyed.

The newly dubbed team RWBY and team JNPR were in the elevator heading up to Ozpin's office. After the rest of the students were dismiss and they headed to their dorm, Professor Ozpin sent a message to their scrolls to have them meet him in his office after they placed their stuff into their dorm rooms.

Yang looked at the heiress, "What makes you think I did anything?"

"Because you always cause trouble," Ruby pointed out "Please say you didn't do anything to get us expelled."

"Hey!" Yang cried with a huff, "We haven't even started our classes yet. What could I have done that got me or any of use expelled?"

"Knowing you it was something," Blake added dully.

Pyrrha smiled softly at them, "I doubt you guys are being expelled."

"Yeah," Nora agreed "Why would they call for us as well if that was the case?" she pausing thinking it over, "Unless it is a scare tactic to make us fear them and to show what they would do to use if we ever got in that much trouble."

"Not helping," Weiss hissed. "If we get in trouble I blame you Yang."

Yang growled slightly "for the last time I didn't do anything!"

As she said this the door open and they slowly walked into the headmaster's office and say he was not alone. Ruby however gasped seeing someone else, "Uncle Qrow!"

Ruby speed forward, jumped up and hung onto his arm "Hi." Qrow held his arm out as Ruby hung from it as she asked, "It's so good to see you! Did ya miss me? Did ya miss me?"

Qrow looked at her before he smirked, "Nope." He ruffled her hair and set her down before he turned to his other niece "You little lady however are in big trouble."

"Huh?" Yang asked slightly worried now at seeing her uncle looking serious.

"You didn't even last two days in Beacon before you got expelled," Qrow stated. "I'm so disappointed in you."

"But…but…but," Yang stammered.

Her uncle suddenly grinned "I thought it would have taken you only one day to manage that."

Yang blinked before she realized her uncle was screwing with her, "Oh! Not funny uncle Qrow!"

"It kinda was," Ruby admitted giggling with her snickering uncle.

Weiss however was staring at one of the other guess in the room, "Winter."

Winter had a small barely noticeable smile, "Good to see you again sister. I've been watching your performance today."

Weiss looked nervous, "You did?"

Winter nodded with her arms crossed behind her back, "Yes I did. And I am slightly disappointed. I counted several missed strikes when fighting those Grimm when you should have gotten them with ease. The fact you also were willing to share you mask so easily."

"I can explain that," Weiss stated quickly.

"Calm down everyone," Ozpin said getting the students' attention, "now before we go any further I should introduce our last guess since he has no one recognize him it seems. This is general James Ironwood, headmaster at Atlas Academy."

"Oh," Pyrrha said recognizing the name, "Hello sir."

Ironwoods nodded, "greetings to all of you."

"Sir," Ren started as Ruby moved back to stand next to her team "If we are not here because you are expelling us then may I ask why did you call us here?"

Ozpin nodded and took a deep sip of his coffee. "I call you and Miss Valkyrie here because you are Mr. Arc's and Miss Nikos's teammates and as such should also learn of what I am about to tell them and Team RWBY today."

"And what do you have to tell us?" Ruby asked nervously.

Ozpin looked at them over his folded hand, "I will be explaining to you of how and why you six bare those masks."

* * *

Oh, and a cliffhanger at the end. And just as we were getting more into details of what was happening. Well I won't spoiler too much but basically the girls, and Jaune, all have vizard like ability where they gain Grimm masks. These mask give them abilities to fight with but they also come at a risk which will be shown later where…well let's just say Ichigo is the best example of what could happen. But they will be getting more than the masks and they will be facing enemies they have never seen before. A whole new species of enemies they will have to train to defeat and that doesn't count the White Fang and Cinder's plans. So nothing else to say so if you like, let me know. If it is good enough should it be a story?


	10. Remnant Half-bloods

Hello everyone and we have another story teaser and this one is also a RWBY idea. This time we have our heroes train to become heroes at Camp Half blood. How did they get there and who are their godly parents? Actually why am I wasting your time when you can find out for yourself?

Remnant Half-bloods

Beacon Academy, one of the great schools made to train future Huntsmen and Huntresses. Considered the great beacon of light in Vale. Though night has fallen and most of the students were asleep. The headmaster, Professor Ozpin, was standing in his office looking out of the window to where the lights of the captain city for the Kingdom of Vale, Vale (yes they named the captain after the kingdom), could been seen from the distant. He sighed and for the first time in a long time he truly felt his age. The city just recovered from a Grimm attack that very day causing a lot of property damage, and a lot of civilians hurt. He was thankful that several of the teams and expert huntsmen reacted fast enough and prevent worst damage or worst death. The fact one of his first year teams were caught in the 'Breach' as it was called, put him slightly on edge. He knew that teams RWBY and JNPR were special but he didn't expect them to be mixed up inside something like this. He sighed and turned before he sat down at his desk and rubbed his forehead. When he opened his eyes he found another surprised there in his office what wasn't there before. And when he recognized her he knew that this will not be the last surprise he was going to get tonight. "Lady Hestia, this is a pleasant surprise. Why the sudden visit to an old headmaster?"

The woman was one of average height but there was something about her that seemed unworldly. Maybe it was the small feeling you were in front of a warm camp fire, the near perfection the woman had or the fact her eyes were of fire. Not a deadly fire ready to consume all but a fire one enjoys and wishes in the coldest of nights. She wore a simple brown cloak and hood with it up hiding most of the long brown hair. The woman smiled, "No Ozpin, you are more than a simple headmaster. What would your mother or siblings say if they heard that?"

The man chuckled softly closing his eyes. When he opens them again there was a sign of sadness in them. "My dear lady; I've made just as many mistakes as my mother or any of my siblings. The only difference is I am willing to admit it and do not deny them."

Hestia smiled, "it is nice to see a son of Athena that did not gain her hubris."

Ozpin said nothing to that statement. He did however ask, "may I ask why are you here? It is rare for any of the gods let alone one of the Olympians go beyond the Veil of our worlds."

"Former," Hestia corrected.

Ozpin shook his head, "My lady you still deserve as much honor as any of your siblings or family. To call you anything but would be an insult to your character."

Hestia said nothing as she knew he would not change his mind anytime soon, even if his mother was here to try and correct him. While he does not have her hubris, he did get her stubborn nature. Hestia however explained, "There is a calamity awakening and it threatens not only my world but this one as well."

Ozpin looked serious, "Something that can destroy the Veil?"

Hestia frowned, "While I am not sure he holds any knowledge of the Veil, I fear he would learn of it and break it in order to rule both worlds."

Ozpin frowned thinking of what she could be talking about. There were a few things that scare the gods or even the Olympians, and one was but a beast. The other however… "the titan king?"

Hestia nodded, "Yes, father is starting to rise. Over a year ago my brother's Master Bolt was stolen and while it was recovered we learned of signs of his actions and fear his rise. But my brother denies this and closes the issues believing he will never rise again."

Ozpin shook his head, not believing that was the correct decision, "Always prepare for the worst, so what when it comes you will be able to fight against it."

"Wise words," Hestia agreed.

"But I doubt even I could change his mind," Ozpin pointed out. "If he does not listen to you nor even his wife Hera, then my words would only be wasted time."

Hestia nodded sadly, "I know. I fear when Zeus finally listens to reason it will be too late. But that is not why I am here. I am here to bring the champions of this world, so that they may fight for our world and give us the edge to protect both worlds and the Veil."

Ozpin was quite hearing this. He knew the important of the Veil, the barrier that kept the worlds separate. Very few actually knew its existents but even then it would not stop them from crossing it. The Veil help protect their worlds and their culture but it also kept the worst dangers of each world out. The Grimm knew nothing of the Veil and even then they are unable to cross it. Grimm were creatures that were unlike any other that even gods could not figure them out. They would attack anything of Man; mortals, half-bloods, gods and all of their creations. The Veil also protected them from the monsters of that worlds but also kept the gods from using their full power. Even if the Gods can cross the Veil, using their powers in a world where they have no power or faith risk not only the world of Remnant but risk the god fading as well.

Ozpin had a feeling who she was planning on bring but he could not help but ask, "Can you promised they will be safe?"

Hestia smiled, "all half-bloods have risk to their lives. But I will do what is within my power to protect them in camp and from the other gods' actions."

Ozpin nodded, "They plan on joining an important tournament in less than two weeks, I hope they can handle the news they have a small chance to miss it well."

Here is where Hestia giggled, "I have faith they will be ready for the tournament. Of all people I believe you know the random effect that time has between worlds, Ozpin."

Ozpin sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair, "And it is days like this that makes me feel like my actual age."

(scene change)

Zwei's ears twitch before the small dog raised his head from his bed. He looked around the room where his masters and new friends slept, though strangely enough the fun cat smelling girl kept sleeping far away from him rather than her bed where he found her scent. He got up from his bed and noticed a lady was inside the room. He walked closer and titled his head. He could tell he was not normal but at the same time he can tell she was not a danger to his friends. Hestia smiled down at the dog, "hello little one."

She bent down and offered a treat that appeared in her hand. Zwei sniff the treat and quickly munched on it. Once it was gone he licked the lady's hand liking her. Hestia giggled before she stood up and looked at the sleeping girls. After making sure they were asleep the goddess raised her hands and the girls glowed. They glowed before they all vanished. Hestia then did the same for their weapons and most of their belongings. She turned to do the second half of her task before she paused seeing Zwei sitting before her, begging sadly. Hestia smiled sadly, "Don't worry little one. I can't let a cute little guy like yourself be alone. Now close your eyes."

Zwei barked once happily before he obeyed. The dog glowed as well before he was gone too.

(scene change)

The first thing Ruby noticed as she started to wake up the next morning was how bright it was behind her close eyes. She didn't want to get up and covered her face with her hand. The second thing she notice was how warm it was. Not warm like a normal summer night, even if it was starting to turn into fall, but like the heater was turned on or someone lite a fire next to their beds. The third thing was her dog Zwei barking happily. She groaned before she sat up, "Zwei, what's the matter?"

Ruby rubbed her eyes before she looked around her. She went wide eyed when she noticed they were not in their room but outside and they were in very comfortable sleeping bags. She also noticed that team JNPR was also there in sleeping bags. Ruby saw a large fire burning in a hearth with a little girl tending it. Several suitcases of no doubt their belongings from Ruby's weapon and hood on top of one was not far away. Then she noticed that there were many people surrounding them. Many had weapons and armor while some held bows and others in night clothes. Zwei was barking and happily moving between a group of girls that were giggling and cooing at Zwei and petting him as he ran by. One of the armored teens, based on their size at least, pointed a spear at her now that she was awake "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Ruby chuckled nervously and held up a finger, "One second." She quickly went through her stuff and found a small whistle. She took a deep breath and brew in it hard.

"GAH!" Came the collective shout and panic of teams RWBY and JNPR, realizing that they were no longer in their dorm rooms, but in sleeping bags.

"Ruby, what the hell?" Yang, a blonde and busty woman with amethyst purple eyes said as she managed to free herself from the sleeping bag, and few things managed to get Yang pissed off.

"Um, better question is where are we?" Jaune Arc, a blonde young man the same age as most of the group, seventeen, asked as his blue eyes scanned, and he suddenly felt embarrassed at the fact that he was still wearing the pajamas one of his sisters had chosen as a fashion statement.

"That is a good question." Blake Belladonna, asked as she also scanned the area with her amber colored eyes, and silky smooth black hair with a large black bow on top of her head.

The others that were confused and said nothing were Weiss Schnee, the Schnee company heiress whose white hair could easily be seen, and she had icy blue eyes that scanned the area. Lie Ren, the second boy from team JNPR who had dark, black hair and was scanning around. And Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's partner and friend. Pyrrha's red hair and emerald eyes stood out as she was also confused, but scanning the area.

"Ooh, is this one of those collective dreams? That would be awesomely scary!" An orangette spoke, her name Nora Valkyrie.

"I don't believe so Nora," Ren said to be best friend.

Jaune looked around at the crowd, also noticing many of the girls were giggling at something while the guys snickered. Before Jaune could ask one of the guys in armor sneered, "Nice PJ's kid."

Jaune looked down at his pajama and frowned, "Hey they're comfortable, plus my sister gave this to me."

The one teen shook his head, "Sure kid, whatever." He then pushed Jaune to the ground "Now stop fooling around and tell us what we want to know."

The teen's arm was caught by Pyrrha as the girl glared at Jaune's attacker. "Knock it off."

The teen glared before he tried to attack. However, Pyrrha noticed this and quickly twisted the arm in her grip. He cried out in pain before Pyrrha's leg sweep his own legs and knocked him off balance. Pyrrha did not stop as she used her free right hand to slam into the boy's chest and slammed him into the ground. The other teens were stunned before the ones armed held their weapons ready to attack. Pyrrha jumped back to stay out of reach of any weapon. "Pyrrha catch!" Jaune said as he managed to get to the others and grabbed Pyrrha's weapons before he threw them at her.

Pyrrha held her hands behind her and used her semblance to bring them to her hands before she took her stance ready to defend herself and her team. She was not the only one as the rest got their weapons ready, many of the crowd looking wearily at Ruby's giant scythe and Nora hammer. But most were stunned and slightly worried about Ren's guns as well as Blake's weapon in gun mode. They never ending up facing opponents using guns and were not sure what to do now. However, before either side could come to blows a single kid camp running over to them in a hurry, "Hellhounds! Attacking the bounder!"

The armored group broke away and took off headed for no doubt where the attack was coming from. The rest also broke off to gather their weapons or to gather what supplies they needed to help. The teams watched them leave before Jaune sighed, "Man that was close."

Ruby however kept her eyes in the direction the group of teens went, she did not understand what was going on but she did know one thing. "We need to help them."

"What?" Yang cried though Ruby was getting looks from everyone as well, "we get kidnapped from our beds, have a bunch of annoying kids attempt to scare us and the only reason they are not attacking us is because something is attacking them."

"Yang has a point," Blake added. "even if we did help them, it won't help our situation. Besides I doubt if the roles were reverse they would not be willing to help against a Grimm attack."

"It doesn't matter," Ruby said turning to her team and team JNPR, "they can still hate us or want to attack us but that doesn't matter. They need our help, and as huntsmen and huntresses in training this is what it's all about."

Weiss nodded, "Ruby's right. We might not know all the answers, but it's our job to help people in situations like this. Even if they are ungrateful afterword's."

"Alright so we'll help them defends against these hell hounds," Jaune summarized with a shrug.

"Let's break their legs!" Nora cried out with glee.

"But first," Pyrrha said getting their attention, "Perhaps it will be better change into our uniforms. I doubt any of us is willing to fight in our night clothes."

They all looked down and saw her point. They quickly gathered their stuff to change really quick, Ren and Jaune separate from the others, and all embarrassed to have to change in the open but they kept their modesty while changing anyways. Ruby however whispered to Blake getting her attention. "Psst!"

Blake shot her a look, "What?"

Ruby said nothing but lifted her hands and a finger from each to point above her own head. It too Blake twenty seconds to figure out what Ruby was saying and felt for her own bow. To her disbelief the bow was titled over to the side and exposed her real ears which were actually cat ears. She realized the group from before must have seen them. "Just great."

"Well Cat's out of the bag." Yang said as she finished getting dressed the fastest.

"God damn-it Yang," Ruby and Blake said at the same time.

(scene change)

"Defend the camp!" Came the shout of one of the campers that were defending the area. Three Hellhounds had somehow creeped up and started to enter the area, and they weren't the Hellhounds that were stocked in the forest for live training purposes. No, these Hellhounds had come from outside the camp, and now they wanted to rip apart the foolish individuals that stopped them from getting a prized meal. One of the Hellhounds rushed forward, but was blocked by a shield and another attempted to stab it with a spear. The Hellhound dodged; another Hellhound almost managed to rip the arm off. Fortunately, the person who was almost dog chow managed to get saved by another camper.

"We're here to help!" Ruby said as she and the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR had come to save the day, or so they thought as Pyrrha and Jaune managed to get in a lucky strike, that would've been a deathblow but the weapons did not go too deep, and much to Jaune's and Pyrrha's surprise the wound healed almost at once.

"What?" They asked at the same time before managing to get out of the way for Weiss to impale one of them with icicles, from her ice Dust and Glyph Semblance likely.

Ruby was quickly at get into the action as she twirled her scythe around and slashed at the beast impaled. She cut off one of the front paws left a deep cut into the manage to cut half the jaw off. Ruby gasped however as she saw the wounds she made heal up. "what the?" she had to jump back to avoid a bite from the newly healed jaw, "How can it do that? That's not fair! I want to kill it!"

Weiss used her semblance to launch Yang at the beast attacking Ruby. She noticed the ice shard in the shoulder of one beast as still there and not heal at all. "They are not effected by our weapons, but dust and aura should still be able to hurt them."

Yang gave a small battle cry when she punched the head of the beast attacking Ruby as her weapon fired, "Good! To! Know!" she cried with her word she punched the hellhound with a left hook then an uppercut and finally a punch to the expose lower chest, all the while firing her weapon.

Nora was laughing as she smacked a hellhound with her weapon though all it did was knock it back. She did not see the other one attempt to attack her from behind. However, Ren appeared in front of her and held his hands to block the open jaws trying to eat her. But the jaws could not move pass his hands as a ripple showed a shield used to block the attack. Ren used this moment to counter with a sharp knee to the lower jaw, snapping the mouth shut. Ren finished with a sharp palm strike to the temple of the hellhound. There was a pulse of energy before the head slightly expanded before it exploded.

Jaune was knocked back and leaned near the main line of defense. Pyrrha glanced his way before she joined her teammate it fighting the hellhound even if her weapon does little to it. Jaune groaned as he got up, "Man our weapons are just not doing anything."

"Well what do you expect using something that's not Celestial Bronze?" one of the defenders asked with a snort.

Jaune saw this was a girl about Pyrrha's age with brown hair peeking under her helmet and was strongly built, showing a bit more muscles and wielding a spear that had red sparks at the end. Jaune looked at it before he asked, "Does that thing attack with electricity?"

The girl looked at him "Yeah what about it?"

Jaune smiled, "Nora! Come here!"

Nora turned hearing her leader before she gave a salute and zoomed over to him still keeping her pose. Jaune turned to the girl, "I need you to shock Nora."

"What?" the girl asked stunned at someone giving such a request.

Jaune moved so he was in front of his friend, "Just do it!"

The girl gritted her teeth not liking how he tried to command her. She jabbed her spear but at him instead. However, Jaune figured that would happen as he jumped to the side and the spear hit Nora's blocking weapon. Nora grinned as the sparks traveled from the spear into her weapon before it started to store into her body. Nora pumped her arms ready as everyone stared wide eyed. Jaune however said pointing to the hellhound fighting Ren and Pyrrha, "Nora, Hammer time."

Nora cheered before she jumped into the air and held her hammer above her head. "Hammer time!"

Pyrrha and Ren heard this and jumped back. The hellhound had little time to react when the blast known as Nora smashed into the ground right on top of it. He growled in pain as it tried to get up. He it saw Nora over him with her hammer held like a golf club. "Fore!"

The hellhound had an almost comedic face when it was smacked hard across the chest before it was sent flying into the sky and out of sight.

"Not sure whether that's a fore or a home run." Jaune commented idly as Blake was dealing with the last Hellhound in the group.

She managed to do decently with her own ninja style of fighting, and with the aid of the other campers. But the Hellhound managed to breakthrough and go straight for Blake, who used her semblance to make a shadowy copy of herself as she flipped backwards. She sliced the creature with Gambol Shroud in Sword/Ninja blade mode, and the Hellhound was weakened enough for one of the campers to finish it off with a decapitating stroke of the sword.

"That takes care of that." Said the girl with the spear, still surprised that the orangette was able to take a lightning strike.

 _'Is she a daughter of Zeus?'_ Came the thought of most of the campers as they had noticed her take a lightning strike and use to make herself more powerful for a blow that would make Heracles proud.

"What is the ruckus going on out here?" Came a strong and grumpy voice, coming from a man that was wearing a tiger stripped shirt, and looked like he probably had too many happy hours going on, and a man in a wheelchair coming towards them.

The man in the wheelchair looked at the campers, "when I said I did not wish to be disturbed when having the meeting with Mr. D I had enough you all had sense enough to let us know an attack on the camp border is an emergency that can be known." He turned his gaze to Ruby and the others, "And who are you all? New campers perhaps?"

"They appeared out of nowhere, Chiron" the girl with the spear stated to the newly named Chiron. "We found them next to the camp hearth sleeping. They were never seen crossing the border."

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, "And as we tried to explain before you tried to man handle us is that we have no idea where in Remnant we are or how we got here. All we know is that we were sleeping in our dorms at Beacon and work up, rudely I might add" this last part was adding in a harsher tone and a glare at the Ruby who grinned sheepishly before she turned back "right here not knowing anything. If this is how you treat guest, I recommend you work on fixing your tactics"

"Yeah," Nora added crossing her arms, "you can't push us around like that…expect for Jaune cause he's use to it."

"Nora," Jaune groaned.

"Nora," the first man next to Chiron stated slowly as he stepped forward. Nora looked at the taller man as, much to the surprise of the other campers, he smiled softly at her "Last time I saw you, you were but a wee little tyke. It has been not long before I was grounded."

The huntsmen and huntresses in training wondered how the man knew her but Nora focused on a different matter, "You're grounded. Man that must suck big time. I was grounded once for doing something really bad. I wasn't allowed pancakes or syrup for like a month. How long are you grounded for?"

The others stared at her, Ren shaking his head at her question. "That's what you focused on?" Jaune could not help but ask.

The man chuckled loudly, "Ah it's something to hear someone knowing how harsh a parents can be while grounded. My father grounded me here for 100 years, and not allowing me my favorite drink and snacks either."

The teams gapped at the fact he was grounded for so long. They wondered how and why he can be grounded for so long though Nora once again for a different reason. "100 years! Are they crazy!" she did not notice the other campers gapping at her as the sky boomed slightly. "How can they be so cruel? That is an inhuman punishment for no reason!"

the man laughed again louder than ever. "Ah Nora, I'm so glad to see you again." He snapped his fingers and glowed for a few seconds.

The others blinked before a light formed over Nora. It was a large cup filled with wine, that seemed to be drunk or something as well as grape vine growing around her. Nora however payed more attention to the grapes around her. "Oooooh, yummy."

The teams blinked surprised at the light and grapes as Nora munched away.

"Ah," Yang tried to respond with a finger up, "What?"

"It is determined," Chiron stated loudly for everyone to hear as everyone else beside the man bowed to one knee. "Hail, Nora…" he glanced at the man.

"Nora Valkyrie," the man stated.

"Present!" Nora said with her hand up as if taking a roll call.

"Hail Nora Valkyrie! Daughter of Dionysus; god of wine, drinking, partying and madness! Hail, daughter of the wine god!"

The others stared, "Well that was a thing," Yang muttered shrugging.

But then her form glowed and her found herself looking down at herself and saw she was where a large dress of bright gold, "What the hell?" Yang asked.

"Another one?" the man huffed, "Posers. Copying me just to spit me."

Yang looked at the long dress not sure what to think before she noticed something different about her hair. "oh no," she muttered as she felt her hair now in a long braided pony tail. "Who the hell touched my hair!?" campers jumped back when her eyes flashed red and her hair seemed to be caught on fire.

"Yang calm down," Ruby said trying to keep her sister from hurting someone. She blinked as well seeing a flaming anvil over the flaming girl's head as well.

"It is determined!" Chiron called, "Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of lust, beauty and sexual desire. Legacy of Hephaestus, god of volcanos, the forge and fire. Hail…"

Ruby noticed the look and answered as Yang was still out of it. "Yang Xiao Long."

"Hail Yang Xiao Long, daughter of the Love goddess, legacy of the Forge god."

"Okay what is that about?" Weiss asked not liking how she was gaining many questions from all of this.

She got no answers as several more symbols appeared, above her own head as well as Blake's Pyrrha's and Ren's. the ones over herself and Blake were the same gray owl while Pyrrha's was of a spear and swords crossing each other and Ren's was a strange staff with two snakes circling around it. Chiron was amazed, "hail daughters of Athena, hail daughter of Ares and hail son of Hermes."

"This is not what I meant," Weiss muttered seeing she got more questions now. "And how come my symbol is matching Blake's?"

However again he got no answer as music started to play. It was a beat none of the teams recognized though several of the faces of blond sunny campers were grinning. A low chanting was heard with the music though as the teams looked around they could not find anyone talking,

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

"What are they saying?" Ruby asked her sister who was still trying to fix her hair.

"No idea but it's kinda catchy."

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

The chanting picked up as did the beat before a symbol appeared over Jaune's head as a song played loudly.

 _It's the Circle of Life!_

The campers that were grinning cheered loudly as the songs played.

 _And it moves us all._

 _Through despair and hope._

Nora, who was grinning and moving to the beat had an odd idea popped into her head before she zoomed behind Jaune and lifted the boy up by his hips above her head for them all to see. "Nora! What are you doing?"

"This is happening!" Nora cried with glee as the song played around them.

 _Through faith and love._

 _Till we find our place,_

At this note the sun seemed to beam through the clouds and shined right onto Jaune as if he was in a spot light.

 _On the path unwinding,_

 _In the Circle_

 _The Circle of Life!_

The song ended as Chiron cried, "It is determined. Hail son of Apollo, god of the sun, healing, music, poetry and prophecy. Hail Jaune Arc, son of the Sun god."

The light and song faded though Nora was still in her moment and holding Jaune up. Yang had a small smirk though, "Well Jaune, looks like you got your spot in the sun after all."

Her team mates looked at her before they groaned, "God damn-it Yang."

Weiss turned back to Chiron, "What was all that about? Why are those lights appearing? Will any of this make sense." She paused when she noticed a light appearing out of the corner of her eyes "and will they stop the lights for five minutes!"

"Sorry!" Ruby cried not wanting Weiss to yell at her. "I'm not doing it."

Yang looked up at the two symbols above her sister's head, "Okay since this is the theme here, whose symbols are those?"

"Impossible," Chiron muttered staring at the large crescent moon with a bow and arrow next to it over Ruby's head as well as the smaller flaming anvil. "How can she be the daughter of Artemis."

"Okay sweet Artemis," Yang muttered before she gained a blank looked, "Who's Artemis?"

Nora giggled and acted in Chiron's place since he and almost every other camper was staring and out of it. A few of them actually fainted "All Hail Ruby Rose. Daughter of Artemis, a Goddess who hunts Moons. And return of the guy with the cool fire tools."

"If I didn't know I was sober right now, I'd say I'd drunk too much. Never did I ever thought that Artemis, whom I almost swear is a lesbian, would ever have a kid." Dionysus spoke as he was just confused as the rest of the campers.

"So, can anyone tell us what's going on?" Ruby asked innocently enough, unaware of what was going on. Chiron then snapped out of his stupor and motioned to them.

"I think I can explain somewhat, but we should go further into camp. Come on, we'll get your orientation underway, and then let you unpack in your cabins." Chiron said as Mr. D looked at the rest.

"All right you brats. Show's over, now get back to work and get back to training! The borders aren't going to protect themselves!" The man shouted as Chiron led the rest of them away from the borders and towards the rest of the camp.

(Scene Break)

"So, where in Remnant are we exactly?" Weiss asked as she and the rest were led to a hill that overlooked twelve cabins. Many having people coming in and out of them or around them.

"Well, the answer to that question is that you are no longer on Remnant." Chiron answered as the group was just confused.

"What?" Jaune asked first, very confused since he was as embarrassed with the display as being seen in his bunny feet PJs. Were they comfy, yes. Were they stylish, not exactly.

"I suppose you would act like that and be confused. It is rare for the gods of Olympus to bring their children from Remnant to this world." Chiron was one of the few who knew of the 'Veil of Worlds' that separated the worlds. It was a thin separation that was both fragile, and powerful.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning?" Blake suggested.

Chiron nodded, "while the beginning of history for this world is too broad of a topic for a small meeting like this I shall give enough for now. To start Remnant is a world separated from our own earth."

"Separated?" Nora repeated "Did their parents get a divorce?"

Chiron chuckled, "No I means Earth and Remnant were never part of the same world to begin with. Both are worlds born and created on their own without their paths ever crossing in their making or history. It wasn't until recent history did the Gods discover your world. It was a mystery to them of a world without any gods and yet functioned perfectly without them. While it is only the highest council of gods known as the Olympians know of this they also discovered what keeps the two worlds apart. It is known as the Veil."

"The veil?" Yang asked, "They could have come up with a better name."

"Names have powers," Chiron lectured "But from my understanding it is what prevents the two worlds from crashing into one another. While very few on either side known of the Veil, it does nothing to stop them from crossing it."

"So what does it do?" Ruby asked, "If it doesn't stop people from going over to the other side?"

Chiron closed his eyes as if reflecting on that question. When he opens them again he replied "Well for one it keeps the Grimm in your world. I'm sure you know of them very well being from Remnant but to us the Grimm are a mystery. They make little sense to the gods and yet seem intent on destroying everything. They attack anyone and anything that is of the world of man. Mortals, half-blood even monsters would be attacks as well as anything made by man. Even the gods would be attacked by Grimm through the gods are able to defeat them. I can only say there would be dire consequences should the Grimm ever appear here."

"Wow even here Grimm seem to hurt everyone," Ruby said softly.

"But the Veil doesn't just stop the Grimm," Chiron informed them. "It also stops our monsters from crossing to Remnant and they are just as strong as Grimm though harder to kill with weapons."

"Yeah we noticed that," Jaune pointed out drawing his sword, "Those hound things healed up too fast from our weapons. They only seem to be effect but Aura and Dust."

Chiron took a study of Jaune's sword with a quick glance and saw the issue "Those are mortal weapons. While strong against other mortal, half-bloods and Grimm monsters will resist them. only through Celestial Bronze, a metal mined and used by Olympus, can be used to defeat the monsters, keep them from healing and kill them for the time being."

"For the time being?" Pyrrha asked hearing the odd wording.

Chiron nodded, "Yes you see monsters are creatures without souls. They can be killed but they cannot truly die. Their bodies return to the underworld, the land of the dead, and reform at a later date depending on the strength of the monster. Those hellhounds killed are already back in the Underworld and can return."

"Wow," Ruby said as they all took this in, "These monster really do sound like Grimm."

"Do you think that what happens to the Grimm we kill?" Jaune could not help but ask. "They aren't born normally as far as we can tell. Maybe they are reborn as new Grimm?"

"That's a scary thought," Yang added and they all frowned thinking of such a thing. It made it sound like the Grimm will never be gone from the world.

"I am no expert when it comes to Grimm," Chiron informed them, "But I a trainer of Heroes since the early days of the gods. I will help you all train and adapt to this world. I am sure we can upgrade your weapons so they can also kill monster so you can defend yourselves."

"We appreciate the help Master Chiron," Pyrrha said with a bow to the teacher.

Chiron chuckled, "Think nothing of it child. But before we can start with training and getting your weapons ready, you must learn more of the gods, as well as get moved into your cabins."

"About that, how will we know what cabins are we assigned to, and how do you go about assigning them?" Weiss asked as she was intrigued about that, but she also had to ask, "You mentioned gods and goddesses, so what are they exactly?"

"Well, first I shall answer the question about gods and goddesses. While God, with a capital G, is considered the creator of reality and most likely the multiverse itself, is a much larger matter then the gods and goddesses you ask about," Chiron began as he did his best to explain, "gods and goddesses with a lowercase g, are immortal persons that represent nature, human emotion, and various things that are granted to humans such as the elements. In our world, there are stories about gods and goddesses having offspring with humans, and that is what you eight are, demigods, or half-bloods. Half mortal and half god."

"Whoa, that's a lot of pressure." Jaune stated as now he felt even more pressured to become a hero if he was the son of a god.

"Okay, so mind telling us where we go? I know ice queen," Weiss felt like she had to make her displeasure at Yang's statement as she continued, "asked earlier. And I wanna know too."

"Well, miss Yang, you're in Aphrodite cabin. Blake and Weiss are in Athena cabin. Ren, I'm afraid you're going to feel a bit crowded in Hermes cabin, and Nora is in Dionysus cabin. Pyrrha, you go to Ares cabin. Jaune is in Apollo cabin, and Ruby, I never thought that someone would ever be placed in Artemis cabin." Chiron stated for which cabin is for which person before continuing, "As for why you are assigned these cabins, it wasn't my choice."

Weiss stared at the man in the wheelchair, "What do you mean it isn't your choice. Surely as the one training everyone here you have a way to assign cabins. Some form of initiation or test?"

Chiron shook his head, "the decision is based on a person's godly parent and only then if they claim you. I can take guesses all I wants but if a god does not claim a child as their own then they are not permitted to enter a cabin unless invited into by the camper living there or in cases of emergency. A god cannot make a claim on someone else child as it is both disrespectful and an insult. When I said you are assigned to a cabin, I truly mean it."

The others looked at him before Yang smirked as she realized something. She moved between Blake and Weiss and locked their heads in her arms, much to their displeasure. "Guess what girls? Welcome to the club. You two are now officially sisters."

Both girls stop trying to break out of Yang's grip and looked at one another. While they were teammates and friends this is not something they expected. If they were told this back home both would beat the poor fool that tried to spread such a lie. Chiron chuckled getting their attention, "Well I'll leave you all to get settled for now. Come find me when you are all ready."

"Where can we find you?" Pyrrha asked.

Chiron smirked before he stood up. The wheelchair came apart showing it a box with fake legs in the front and showed the body of a white strong looking horse. Where the neck of the animal would have been being Chiron's body connecting at the waist. "I'm sure you will be able to find me."

He trotted off as the rest gapped, slacked jawed at the retreated teacher. Nora recovered first with Ruby as they both cried out, "Awesome!"

Ren shook his head, "A half human and half horse? Why not?"

Yang however smirked, "I can tell he is the Ass to everyone's joke."

They all blinked before they all groaned at the grinning Yang.

"I feel this is not the beginning of what we will find here," Weiss muttered as the rest recovered. "I say after we settling out belonging into our cabins we start with researching what we will no doubt be facing."

"We also need to upgrade our weapons," Ruby added, "We can't fight anything if we can't hurt them."

They all nodded before starting to split up. Yang hanged back as Ruby walked slowly with Zwei at her heel. "You okay sis?"

"Yeah it's just…" Ruby had trouble finding the words, "All this time I thought mom died." She looked up at Yang, "We all did, dad was hurt because of it. I visit her grave. Was it all a lie?"

Yang smiled sadly and pulled Ruby into a hug, "We're all feeling like that. Everyone else is wondering if what they knew about their mom or dad is a lie. And we'll find them out together." She smiled at Ruby, "And when we actually meet mom again, both of our, we will get answers. And if we're not happy with them, then we will hit them both for leaving us."

Ruby smiled slightly knowing Yang would do just that. Yang also scowled, "though I'm still hitting my mother twice. First for leaving me and dad, and second for messing with my hair."

Ruby laughed as her half-sister did a small rant over the state of her hair.

(scene change)

Ruby stood before the cabin she was to stay in. Zwei stood next to her panting, waiting. Ruby saw it a nice looking cabin if a bit plain. It had a slight silver tone of the wood but it felt like it was made from scratch. Ruby took a deep breath and open the door. Inside was much larger than it appeared as Ruby found many bunks beds, which she was thankful for. The walls seemed to give the illusion that they weren't there and was the cabin was in the middle of a forest. The smell of forest filled her nose as she spun around looking at everything. She looked up and was in awe. There was so many stars and the ceiling looked as though it was not there, showing a perfect night sky. There was so many different stars and other things she did not recognize as she sat down on a bed. Zwei jumped onto a separate bed and pushed the pillow to the middle before he plopped on it, claiming the bed as his own. Ruby laughed at the dog as he barked at her. "You know Zwei, I think this is amazing. I hope I will like it here." She fell back onto her bed looking at the 'ceiling' "I feel we might be here a while."

-line0

And what do you guys think? Do you agree with their godly parents? More importantly how are Yang's and Ruby's mothers be also goddesses when we know of them in Remnant? Are Summer and Raven even the mothers at all? Well good luck with that one as that is for either the next teaser or the actual story itself.


	11. Tale of the Blue Rogue Pirates

Well another new story idea and once again this is a RWBY idea. What can I say me and Wolfpackersson09 really got into the mood with these ideas with season three going on. And can you blame us as it is getting more and more epic. I can just hope any of these stories can get some love from the fans as well. So here is a tale of RWBY with different pirate influences of which I am sure you can guess.

Tale of the Blue Rogue Pirates

Outside the kingdom of Vale in the thick woods stood a small settlement. It was strong built walls to protect the town from Grimm though tonight the towns people were not worried about Grimm. Most if not the whole town was gathered in the town square with a small army of men around them. they all wore white armor and wore white masks. Few had visible animal features showing they were faunas and the armor showed they were members of the white fang. A group of faunas that at one point worked to bring peace and equal rights to faunas. But after a change in leadership shifted to more violent tactics. Everyone was scared of the armed men around them, even the faunas among the towns people. A few days ago the white fang showed up and charged the mayor's office and home. Soon afterwards the White Fang told everyone that they were in charge and they inflicted heavy rules including a strict curfew so no one was out just before sunset. On a wooden platform stood the leader of the small group, behind him was the former mayor along with his wife and son. The leader spoke loudly to the crowd, "Attention everyone. I know it is odd to be out after curfew but today it is an important moment to this town. Today we are punishing the former mayor for his crimes against all faunas."

"What crimes?!" the mayor shouted stunned at the claim.

The leader turned to him and glared, "You were just days away from passing laws to enforce strict rules to under power faunas in the town and any arriving. Raising their taxes on their homes and shops as well as forcing any faunas that comes here to stay and work for you. The white fang were lucky enough to arrive before that and stopped you and your rule. Even if you struggled against us."

"That a dirty lie!" the man shouted, "I would never pass such a bias and stupid law. That would not only hurt the town more than anything else but also bring trouble. As you struggling against you, I gave up power because you threaten my family as well as the towns people."

"No point trying to save face mayor," the Leader said, "the town will no longer have to face your lies. And tonight you and your family will be sentence to death for your crimes."

"No!" the man shouted in horror as his wife screamed while his son cried, too scared to make a sound, "if you wish to punish me then so be it but leave my family out of this!"

"Too late," the leader said as he took a sword from one of his men. "This is an example to all those who expose the White Fang!"

The leader held the sword high to kill the mayor first. The man pray for his family's safety as she closed his eyes for the blow. It never came.

A gun shot rang through the air and the leader found his sword was shot out of his hands. He cried at the blast and stared at the sword falling off the platform away from him. "Who did that!?"

The white fang members and the towns people were blinded when lights shined down from up above them. those that tried to look up saw the dark shadow of a large air ship strangely designed. The leader was taken by surprise when a shadow appeared and someone kicked up in the chest. His attack let go of the rope he used to get down.

All around more people dropped down and attacked the white fang members. Two cried out in a cheerful excited tone before they smashed into the unlucky member with either a large hammer or their armored fist. A few attacked with swords and one with martial arts skill. A few of the white fang members that tried to attack were knocked back by the gun shots from before. Their aura protected them but it still hurt. From one of the rooftops a small figure got up and jumped down to join the others. Her weapon was twirled in the air and became a large scythe. The figure showed great skilled as she spun the weapon around, and using the weapon as a base for her to spin and kick the men around. The whites blinded most of the members leaving them easy pickings for the attacks.

At the platform a figure dropped next to the family. The figure quickly drew a large bladed weapon and cut the family free. The mayor breathed out in relief as he hugged his wife and son. He turned to see a teenage girl about eighteen with slightly curly black hair, amber eyes and two cat ears on top of her head. "get somewhere safe," she told them.

The mayor did not hesitate to help his wife up and take his family off the platform. One white fang member attacked them but the girl appeared and blocked the blow with her weapon. The member saw she was a faunas and growled out. "Why? Why are you attacking us?"

"Because we want to," the girl said keeping on one hand on the second handle behind the blade of her weapon and the other on the regular handle. She pulled a second, smaller blade from the first one, showing it was really a bladed sheath. The member was surprised when the girl attacked with the second blade. He staggers as she kept attacking, both weapons working in combo together. His aura help defend himself but he was soon hit hard and was knocked out.

The leader growled seeing this and drew a spare dagger. He charged to stab the girl in the back but his attack appeared in front of him and blocked it with a shield. The leader was knocked back when the teen boy pushed back with the shield and held the blade to the leader's neck. "You're done." The teen said.

The leader growled before he slashed at the blade to knock it away from his neck and attacked. However, his opponent recovered and smashed his face with the pummel of his weapon. The faunas fell just like the rest of his men.

The towns people were on the ground, covering their heads or children slowly raised their heads when the fighting was done. They saw the white fang members were out and now tied up. The ship was raising up and moving to a different part of the town. The people stood up when the air shop rose again and started to fly away, rising higher. One of the small children were in awe of the ship as they focused on the flag flying on the tallest mast.

(scene change)

Qrow frowned as he looked around the town. A few days ago he was follow a lead for a mission when he heard of this settlement being attacked and controlled by the White fang. He joined a group of other hunters to free the town but when they got there the early morning but only to find out the town was already free. The group was either taking the tied up White Fang members for transport or asking the towns people what had happen. Qrow was talking to the mayor, "So before you were killed an airship showed up, and a group of unknown assailants came down, defeated the white fang, tied them up and just left."

The mayor nodded, "I swear on my life. I am forever grateful though I have no idea who they are."

Qrow said nothing as he walked away and towards one of the other hunters. "Got anything?"

"Most of the town say the same," he said, "before they could kill the mayor someone shot the blade from his hand. The ship appears, blinds everyone and then they came down and attacked. People got small bits of the fights as they ducked to protect themselves but the stories match. One of my teammates found something though."

Qrow nodded and followed he hunter. They reached a large building they saw the White Fang banner hanging from it. No doubt where the members stayed when controlling the town. They entered and meet the other huntress inside. Qrow stepped forward and looked around. The huntress spoke to her partner, "They cleaned everything out. Any money they had gone, any loot or dust gone. All spare weapons and ammo, gone. The only thing they didn't take was the furniture and the ugly banners."

"They were nice enough to leave something behind," Qrow said standing before a flag on the wall. It was not the White Fang flag but something else. It was black with a large white skull in the center. It looked slightly cartoonish with the two large circles for eyes and smaller one for the nose. The chin and mouth was smaller with had a large toothy cartoonish grin. Behind the skull were two large feather like wings that were a light blue in color. Crossing behind the skull and the wings were a long silver sword and a scythe. Qrow knew who this jolly roger belongs too. "So the Blue Rouge Pirates made another scene. Ozpin will want to know about this."

(Scene Break)

Meanwhile, up in the skies, a ship was sailing through the skies. No, it was literally sailing the skies as an old fashioned ship that was flying. Not a bullhead, but a flying ship. How it flew was a mystery of the ancient past.

"Kanpai!" Shouted out a girl with blonde hair, amethyst eyes, and a great figure as she held up a frothing mug of liquid. What was in it was something that wasn't meant for young generations, but it was lightly tapped as another girl with orange-red hair and a good body also held one up.

"Yeah, that was totally awesome for a raid!" The orangette said as she and the blonde girl started taking a large drink from the mugs as a girl with a red hood and black dress came up.

"Yang, Nora, don't you think it's a little early to start drinking? We're not even back at the base." The black and red haired good looking girl, younger by two years, said as her silver eyes locked on to them, but they held no real anger.

"Lighten up Ruby. We just kicked some White Fang butt, and got some incredible booty." The blonde, Yang, said as she took another large sip of her drink.

"I know, like when that guy came, I thought he was a flea, and I smashed him with my hammer." Nora, the orangette, recounted animatedly about the battle, and it was a doozy.

"Nora, you smashed everyone with your hammer," her best friend Ren stated as he stepped out onto the deck.

"Yeah but this guy was different," Nora said waving him off.

Yang however grinned, "You know what, I think we need a song for the trip."

Nora grinned, "Are you ready kids!"

Yang grinned and cried out, "Aye! Aye Captain!"

"I can't hear you!" Nora cried.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" Yang repeated louder with Ruby also joining in unable to help herself.

"Oooooooh!" Nora sang not noticing someone was stalking their way closer to the three. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Spongebob Agh!" Yang and Ruby started to sing but was force to stop as did Nora.

They didn't notice that underneath them a large glyph had formed and with a burst of aura sent them up into the air and crashed down onto the deck. They looked up to see another of the crew and friend, dressed mostly in white with her sword, Myrtenaster held in her hands. The girl, named Weiss, scowled down at them "You are not going to be singing that stupid song."

"But's it fun," Ruby muttered.

Yang however was upset for a different reason, "Why the hell did you make me spill my rum?"

"Whoever thought up of that stupid song needs to be eaten by Grimm," Weiss muttered as she started to walk away. "And you shouldn't be drinking that much so soon before we reach port."

"You owe me a new drink!" Yang cried standing up.

"Guys knock it off!" a girl with long black hair and two cat ears on the top of her head stated loudly. "We should be there is less than ten minutes."

"Good to know Blake," Yang said with a grin "Now we can party harder than ever."

Nora and Ruby cheered while some of the others sighed at their antics.

(scene change)

Rolt Town, a small island settlement that was not actually part of any of the kingdoms. It had two ports and one large town next to a small forest. Surprisingly enough there were no Grimm to be found on the island and if there was any it was due to a Nevermore or two. One reason however that it was no allied to any kingdom? It was a lawless town where pirates and bandits rule. It was a both a safe haven to relax and also not have to worry about huntsmen/huntresses as well as military forces. Many pubs, taverns and restaurants were everywhere and most had many different pirates filled inside. Now one would think that a lawless town would have trouble with pirates just taking everything and not paying for their drinks and food. However…

"And stay out!"

It is not as hard as you may think.

A large man was thrown out of the door of a large tavern but a young woman with dark skin and long blond hair. She scowled at the man who laid on the dirt load all beaten up, "And if you even of coming back after trying to grab my ass, I will make sure I beak more than a few bones! If I even leave you a man at all." And with that she turned back into the tavern with a huff.

Things ran differently in Rolt Town. As a lawless town pirates could do what they wanted but there were plenty of people that owned places where pirates visit that is able to handle most pirates in a fight and if they can't they have a connection to someone that was easily beat or scare the other pirates. Many pirates still fought in the street but those were more for arguments, bragging right or to see if they are really as strong as their bounties say they are. While many have bounties high and low amounts there were some that not many people believe. One of which was inside the tavern the man was just thrown from. It was a large place known as the "Going Merry" and owned by seven sisters. They all had a famous pirate for a father though they all were from different mothers. This is easy to see as the sisters all had different looks, skin tone or heck even species as a few were faunas or something else. One feature they all gained was their blond hair they gained from their father. They did also have one brother, the pirate that was mentioned beforehand.

The boy was eighteen years old and did not look like much. He had slightly shaggy blond hair but otherwise one with not think much of him nor would anyone really believe that he has gained a bounty of 50 million lein. "some of these guys giving you girls trouble Bonnie?"

The newly named Bonnie huff, "Please, if anything they aren't stupid enough to try something after we beat them the first time."

"Meaning you have all the fun," Yang shouted with a laugh. A large bottle of rum was in her hand as she took a large gulp from it.

The sister rolled her eyes, "Relax Jaune, we can handle ourselves. If worst comes to worst, we can just sic Yori on them with a small sugar rush."

Jaune winced; the youngest sister Yori, younger than even him at the age of ten, was an adorable little girl with the blond hair but also gained natural pink highlights. She was hyper, fast and surprising enough super strong. The few times she was allow enough sugar for a sugar rush was to punish either their father or some poor sap they point her way and let loose "That's just cruel."

"But effective," A girl said as she sat down next to Jaune. She had dark tan skin much like Bonnie with green hair. Her twin weapons, a mix between a pair of pistols and mini scythes, were in their holsters on her lower back. "Plus some of these punks deserve it."

"Emerald," Jaune said with a nod to the new girl, "Good to see you again."

Emerald Sustrai is another girl that's part of Jaune's crew of misfits, on and off, but they were good friends. She was an orphan on the streets stealing as much as she could to feed herself, if barely. But then some stuff happened and now she's part of Jaune's crew. Emerald smiled a bit before saying, "Nice to see you too Jaune. At least you came a long way from being vomit-boy."

"Hey, first time fliers tend to get motion sickness. It's not like I vomited on anyone...I think." The two shared a laugh as they got a drink.

"Can I get another bottle of rum and a strawberry sunrise!" Yang called out as Emerald noticed her.

"The rest can be annoyingly cheery sometimes." Emerald commented as Ruby was stuffing her face with some meat, cookies, and a few other things before Yang, while slightly drunk, reminded her about the veggies.

"Hey Emerald, you're not talking bad about us again?" Came another girl's voice. She had skin like Emerald as well, but long purple hair done in a high ponytail, pointed ears like Weiss, and wore what looked to be a harem girl outfit, or belly dancer outfit.

"Shantae, you preforming tonight or what?" Jaune asked the girl and she nodded happily.

"Yeah, gotta keep my dancing skills up. It helps with my genie magic. Plus, there's nothing wrong with being cheery when you're a pirate." Shantae spoke the last part to Emerald as the meal continued.

Emerald gave her a blank look, "Besides the fact pirates aren't supposed to be cheerful? We are criminals wanted by the four Kingdoms. Why do we have to be even cheerful?"

"We might be wanted men and women," Jaune started with a grin, "But pirates are some of the freest men out there. We have plenty of reasons to be cheerful. Heck look at my dad. He's one of the most cheerful men out there."

"Your dad is crazy," Emerald corrected, "And a happy drunk, and a bit party happy. And that doesn't even count the times when he is actually scary."

Jaune had to nod as Emerald was correct on all counts. Shantae laughed and twirled on her feet, "Relax Emerald. Just because your last crew was all serious doesn't mean you have to be."

Emerald scowled slightly before she took her drink and downed it in one go. When she finished she slammed the mug down and grabbed Jaune's hand. She pulled him to his feet and started to pull the boy towards the stair. "Where are you going?" Shantae asked them.

"I need something to get the edge off," Emerald stated pulling Jaune up the stairs.

Yang noticed this and let out a loud whistle. "Someone's getting lucky! ~"

Shantae stood there staring as they left. "Was it something I said?"

"A little," Blake admitted from a table over, where she was sitting alone with a large bowl of tuna and a book in her hands. "Emerald wasn't always a part of our crew as you already know despite Jaune's father helping her out. This other crew she was with before she left…she's a little sensitive about the topic."

"How bad were they?" Shantae asked. "I know they weren't the nicest of pirates but you make it sound like they're worst then demons or Grimm."

Blake frowned slightly before she replied, "Some of the worst you can every imagine."

(scene change)

General James Ironwood had a blank look on his face as he looked at the damage after he walked off his bullhead. One of the trains used by the Schnee Dust Company was filled with a large shipment of dust, vials crystals and ammo. The train itself was damage and knocked off its railing. Now trains have been attacked before by Grimm and sometimes a few bandits and thieves but this time Ironwood wish it was one of those. He was already getting word from the head of the Schnee family that they wanted a full report and to find who did this. He quickly found his commanding specialist ordering many of his men as they worked. This one he knew would handle this properly due to her connections to the Schnee family "Agent Schnee," she turned when her name was called and saluted Ironwood as he stepped forward, "Report," he ordered softly.

Winter Schnee is a fairly modest woman with pale skin and snow white hair. Normally she was emotionless on the job but now she sighed at the orders, "we have a full count of the damage so far. The train was holding 250 defense drones, 2 spider bots and 4 human crew members. Not a single one survived."

She turned and started to walk along the train with Ironwood following her, "From what we can tell they flew in above the train and dropped members off on different sections of the train. None landed close to the front with the human crew members driving. The attackers then alerted the drones and defenses when they entered and proceeded to destroy every single one. One car was filled with bullets holes and the drones were all destroyed with exploding dust ammo. A single shot needed for each one. From what data we collected from the drones they were from two single hand cannon pistols."

Ironwood scowled knowing that a single weapon of that type was hard to control after each shot. The fact a person was using two single guns of that power. And with an average of fifty drones in a single car showed the man was skilled and powerful to handle them. Winter went on "the next car was filled with bullet hole as well, a lot more. This time we also got blood from a victim. But there was no body and from what we found there was a lot of blood for a single person to have. The drones also were reported to be out of ammo and were destroyed in close quarters combat when they used their blades. The fact blood was found on them showed they got in hits as well. Whoever did this didn't use aura…they just didn't seem to die."

Ironwood eyes went wide for a second before he corrected himself. He had a feeling who this one was. "And the rest?"

"Three others were dropped," Winter reported, "One had the drones activate…and then did not respond to anything, even when they were being destroyed. We have yet to find a reason for this. Even the spider bot of the car had this reaction. The next one completely destroyed the drones with what seem to be a single hit. The readings we are getting are the single hit had enough force for something many times that size. We had a few bullheads fly bad along the track to see where they attack might as started. We found several drones knocked from the train, knocked right through the metal walls a few times before they exit and stood on a flat open platform." She paused and looked ahead, "As you can see the damage is not something the drones would handle."

Ironwood stopped and stared. The metal platform was bent as if something heavy hit it, drone's parts were everywhere, smashed and crushed by a great force. Some were smashed into the metal and were barely recognizable. A spider bot could be seen but most of the body was smashed as if something stepped on it like a normal spider. Only a few legs spread out were spared the presser but the force behind the attack still bent them. "And the last one?" Ironwood asked.

Winter sighed again, "the last one walked towards the front…destroying any drone that got in their way. They reached the crew…and slaughtered them. No, they toyed with them and butchered them like they were less than animals. A bloodbath could be less messy then what we saw."

Ironwood was quite, a grim look on his face. "I see…anything else to report."

"Just two things," Winter added holding up a knife in an evidence bag. "One of the crew pulled a knife to defend themselves. They got one lucky strike. See for yourself."

Ironwood took the bag and examined it. He stared at the blood on the knife…only it didn't look like blood at first. "Is this…?"

"Black," Winter confirmed, "We know who did this. Only one crew of evil monsters would do this. They destroyed everything in their path, train included after they were done and took everything not busted or bolted down. This was done by the Black Blade Pirates."

Ironwood stared at the knife, "I feared as much." That was all he can say as he stared at the dagger covering in black blood.

* * *

And there is the first look at this new story. It will have all sorts of moment from drama, intense fighting and a bit of romance. But it will not be all rainbow and sunshine as our heroes/ favorite pirate crew will go up against some of the worlds' worst pirates and criminals. Now what would happen when true monsters that can be partnering up with Cinder's forces? Hope you all like this and look forward to more.


	12. Sly Arc

Well a new teaser and yes this is another RWBY one as Wolf and I gotten into the mood writing several ideas for stories from RWBY. This one however is a nice cross with Sly Cooper. And since my latest chapter of Poison Blood had a big Sly 2 feel I figured this story was worth adding when we finished it. So see who are the members of the Cooper Gang and their legacy in the world of Remnant.

Sly Arc

It was a dark night with the stars shining bright in the capital of Atlas, one of the four kingdoms of Remnant. The fragmented moon shone down as a single individual jumped from rooftop to rooftop carrying a cane in his hand. It was a boy of seventeen, his hair hidden by his blue cap, with strands of blonde showing slightly, his blue eyes were hidden behind a simple face mask that didn't hide that much to his face. A utility pouch was strapped to his left thigh with semi-tight gray pants, a blue shirt and soft boots, to lessen noise, and what completed his ensemble was a belt with a belt-buckle that was blue and white with a raccoon headed shape.

He landed on the rooftop of his destination.

"This is Lotus Juice calling Raccoon Dog. You reading me?" A voice called out, and the boy answered his scroll, a collapsible tablet phone of sorts that had the same raccoon head symbol.

"This is raccoon dog, and I read you loud and clear Ren. What's your status?" The boy asked as his friend, Ren, was on the other line of the call.

"I managed to infiltrate the Atlas Military Administrations office. It was a close call, but we managed to get on schedule. There should be a ventilation duct near your position. Get in, and meet me at the rendezvous point Jaune."

Jaune Arc hung up and found what the mentioned duct and infiltrated the administration offices that General James Ironwood had set up for military and international police and Atlas Military affairs.

(Scene Break)

Crawling through the vent was not hard work. He's been doing it for years and knew which way he needed to go. He opened the vent and dropped down into another room. It had several computer monitors lit up but no one else was in the room. He walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was a janitor with cart next to him. Seeing the boy, the janitor pulled a large straw he had hidden from the cart and quickly pulled off the uniform. Now he wore a skin tight green silk like suit fitting the boy's style. His face was covered from his nose and cheeks down to his neck by a simply cloth mask. Several pouches and tools were on his belt as well as his few weapons. The boy entered the room while his partner pulled the cart inside so no one would have noticed it out there alone. "Okay time to show your magic Lotus."

Lotus cracked his fingers before he sat down before a single computer "I got this Sly, don't worry."

The newly dubbed Sly nodded as Lotus started to type away as fast speeds. "So tell me again why aren't we shutting off all the alarms to get to the office."

Lotus rolled his as he kept typing. "Because it will draw attention. The alarms and sensors I am shutting off will not be of much noticed. There're several locations where the alarms and locks are tight and will be noticed at once if they were off. They are the General's office and work stations, the lab where they are working on some Project Penny that is being kept under wraps and of course the office of a certain agent we are breaking into. The General is here but we are in luck the agent is out." He typed a bit more before he stopped. "And down. Now go and follow the path I told you and meet me at the rendezvous point. Storm should be heading there by now."

Sly nodded and headed out of the room. He did not have to turn to see that Lotus was heading off in a different direction. He walked down the hallway not making any sound listening for voiced and footsteps. He knew a few men were in the halls as well but his keen senses allowed him to avoid them easily before he stopped at a window. He opened it softly and pulled himself out. He balanced himself with his back to the wall and windows before he slowly started to creep along. He paused once we he heard two people passing a window, making sure to be out of view behind the stone wall. He wasn't spotted as the men passed talking adamantly. Once clear he kept his pace again. Finally, he reached his spot and dropped down, catching the ledge. He faced a window that was under him and open it up seeing as it was unlocked. He stepped into the office of the agent and found many different books, folders and paperwork on the desk. He ignored them more as he walked into the office. He paused at a cork board where several paper articles, pictures and files pinned to it as well as several things of string marking points and showed someone trying to make a connection.

Sly walked forward again and crouched down to a safe with a number lock keypad. "Alright I'm at the safe."

"Okay the code is 5-4-8." Lotus said over his comlink.

Sly typed in the numbers and the safe opens up. Inside was a thick file with a few papers sticking out. He grabbed the file and placed it into his pouch before he took out a blue call that looked just like his belt buckle. This was his family's crest as well as his own calling card. He placed the card in place and stood up to leave.

"Alright, we have the files we came for. Now we can get out of here before Snow Queen shows up." Sly commented on to Lotus before heading out the office.

"I get the feeling that Storm's going to get pretty impatient right about now. She is just sitting in the van." Lotus added, and they figured it was time to get out, before their stormy friend decided to waltz on in and take out her frustrations on some unlucky guard with her hammer, "I'll head on to rendezvous with Storm."

"Gotcha, I'll be there in a few." Sly snuck around and using his keen night vision, managed to find his way no problem. Dodging guards, he made his way down the planned path to get away from the offices. He made his way through the offices to where the security was lightest and snuck passed a couple of soldiers that were on duty that night, and the area where the security was shut down. Finally, he made his way out through a fire escape towards the parking lot.

"Freeze Cooper!" Came the exclamation of a woman. The woman was young, tall, and beautiful with white hair that was tied in a bun in the back with bangs over her right side. She had a cold but fierce look in her light blue eyes, and she wore a white uniform with a sword at the ready.

"Snow queen, it's been a while." Sly flirted as he was ready to make a break for it.

"That would Specialist Schnee for you thief, and I suppose it has. Since you stole that fire ruby in Vacuo." She commented back, ignoring the flirt.

"Are you still mad about that Winter?" Sly asked shaking his head, "You really got to relax more. Maybe a nice dinner, maybe a movie?"

"I can treat you to a few meals" Winter replied in her even tone, "Inside your cell. If I'm lucky General Ironwood will make it possible for me to give you your last meal?"

Sly chuckled "Wow harsh. Is he really that sore I am taking the attention of one of his favorite Specialist. Something like that will get people talking."

"They'll be talking alright," Winter stated tensing her legs about to jump at Sly, "When I bring you in like the criminal you are."

"So forward," Sly teased before he jumped backwards flipping in the air before he landing on a different rooftop.

Winter was after him at once, using her glyphs to gain speed so she was not that far behind. Sly used several of his tricks to gain some distances between him and Winter. However, the woman was determined and was not letting up, using her glyphs to get her across roof tops and spaces or to get around any obstacle in her way. "Lotus tell me you have something," Sly said hooking his cane around a pipe to swing to a different vantage point.

"Storm's gone," Lotus said simply.

"What!?" Sly cried stunned at this.

"When the alarm went off she ran to give you a hand," Lotus explained.

"How does she plan on doing that?" Sly asked seeing Winter catching up now.

"From what I can tell, stopping back up." Sly was confused but Lotus went on "Anyway take the window of the left. Then head to the area where they keep drones for transport."

Sly was confused but Lotus never steered him wrong before. He hooked his cane onto an antenna and gave a sharp turn right into an open window. Winter slid to a stop before she followed, losing some speed to get herself through without trouble. A glyph behind her boost her speed so she would not lose him. Sly stopped in a room with several metal doors to show storage areas. Winter stopped seeing that he did the same but smirked seeing where they were. "You lose now Cooper. Now you're surrounded."

Sly said nothing as she pulled out her scroll and typed out a code. The doors open to show the drones. However, they saw surprised Sly and stunned Winter. Metal parts were spread out as busted robots fell from the doors. A single figure was standing there holding half a drone, "Hey Sly, need some help?"

The girl was around his age wearing a colorful mask making her look like a wrestler. The rest of the uniform matched this including her thick leather gloves. The only difference was the hammer like weapon on her back and two smaller hand held hammers at her sides. This is Strom, the brawn and main fighter of the team. Before Winter could react Strom threw the drone half she was carrying and it hit the woman. The blow stunned her but she was pinned for a bit as Sly and Storm started to run.

"Thanks for the help Storm, but you really should be in the driver's seat." Sly said as he talked to the girl, she was attractive, since the suit showed off her curves, but so was the Snow Queen, as her uniform was also modest, but showed her curves and contours.

"I got bored waiting for you to ditch miss frissy-pants, so I decided to knock some heads." She answered as Winter was recovering, "I'll meet you at the getaway!"

Storm and Sly departed as they managed to at least trick up Winter Schnee, but Winter wasn't helpless, she decided to try and trip up Sly by summoning a murder of small Nevermores. Sly managed to counter with a lightning discharge from his cane and continued running, leaving the summoned, aura-made Nevermores to fry. The chase went on a little longer than expected, but Sly managed to evade Winter to land on top of the getaway van, just as Nora started it up. Lotus opened the door for Sly to get in, and said thief swing himself in and closed the door, leaving an irate specialist.

 _'You won't escape me thief!'_ Winter thought as she knew the chase was up, and now she had to report on how thieves broke into her office, stole a file on criminals, and escaped despite having the military technology on their side, effectively making them look like fools.

 _ **~Sly's Musings~**_

Winter always looks cute when's she mad and it's nice to know I'm one of the few that can make her show her angry side. And while it was fun to play with my favorite Specialist I was glad to get what I really came for. The file I stole gave strong details on my next targets, the ones that stole from my family.

You see my real name is Jaune Cooper Arc, and I come from a long line of thieves. The Cooper Clan spanned many generations and eras of history. A clan of raccoon faunas that stole, not from normal people but from other criminals. You see to the Cooper Clan, if you can steal from a master criminal then you are a master thief. To me it is no challenge, _no fun,_ stealing from normal people. And I am next in line for the clan. My mother was the last Cooper thief, and like the others was a raccoon faunas. Strangely enough only half of her eight children gained a faunas' trait even if we all have faunas blood. I lived off my mother's stories and what our family did and I could not wait for my turn. But fate had other plans.

One night my family was visited by a group of criminals known as the Fiendish Five. They attacked and killed my parents as well as my sisters. My oldest sister hide me but I couldn't do anything. And to add insult to injury the thieves took the Theivius Raccoonus, the book my clan use to write down their secrets and trademark techniques. They ripped the pages out and split them among themselves.

And that's how I ended up as an orphan. But it wasn't all bad, there I met my two lifelong friends Ren and Nora. We formed a bond that lasted till we grew into the team we are now. Ren became Lotus and was our brains of the team. Nora, she's the muscles and is our powerhouse with the name Storm (though when we first came up with names she wanted to be called Thor). And of course my code name is Sly Cooper to show the world my heritage when out on the job. Our bond made us more than a team, we have a brotherhood. Siblings in all but blood.

We've been everything together and now it is time to take down the guys that killed my family and to reclaim my heritage. This was going to be the biggest test of my life with high stakes. Pass, and I prove that I'm a master thief like my ancestors before more. Fail, and my family name bites the dust. That meant no one would inherit my father's ancestral sword Crocea Mors, an heirloom that's still really sharp despite being so old, or the Cooper Cane.

~End Musing~

* * *

And cut. Well I hope that had the feel of a Sly Cooper story with Jaune, Ren and Nora as the main three members of the team. You guys can already tell Winter plays a certain role as the main cop after them and I can neither confirm nor deny a possible interest between Jaune/Sly and Winter/Carmelita. Don't worry as well as the other characters of RWBY will be appearing and some may end up joining the gang or interacting with the gang. This story might be one that my cowriter Wolfpackersson09 will be picking up but we will just have to see. So is this a story you all would be interested in or is this a no go? Let me know.


	13. The Grim Adventures of Kim and Ron

Well this is an idea wolf and I had for a while but we never really got around to doing it. Now this is not the first chapter but a small scene from a future chapter without giving too much away. But enough of me talking when I can give you the teaser itself. Fair warning, I am not an expert of writing accents so I might have made some mistakes for one character so go easy on me. Enjoy the mayhem.

Grim Adventures of Kim and Ron.

Drakken cackled as he keyed in the code for his latest scheme. At the moment his henchmen and Shego you facing Kim Possible and the one boy whose name he keeps forgetting, and stalling for time. Well to be accurate Kim and Shego were fighting while the sidekick was running around his henchmen and sometimes hitting them. But even if Kim Possible was here he knew she would not stop him this time. He finishes the code and laughed loudly, "Too late Kim Possible! The countdown has started and soon my satellite will lunch and then I will control all communication through the entire world! No one will be able to send or receive any information without giving in to my demands."

Kim looked up at Drakken on the highest platform, "Ron we have to hurry up!"

"I'm trying KP!" Ron said ducking through the legs of a henchmen.

Kim tried to go to back him up but Shego got in the way. "Not today Kimmie!"

Kim was force to back flip away to avoid Shego's swipe with her powers flaring. Drakken cackled again before fire appear. Not a fire starting or something bursting into flames but a small pillar of fire appearing of the steel floor with no signs or explanation of why it happened. The fire burned before a shadowy figure could be seen in the flames. Then a voice echoed around the room, making some of the henchmen look around while Kim, Ron, Shego and Drakken kept their eyes focus on the flames. "For whom does the bell toll? It tolls for thee!"

The fires parted and a figured showed himself. It was a tall cloak wearing skeleton with red insides. His skull with the long jaw and square chin was visible as were his bony hands. He was holding a simple scythe on a black staff. Everything else was covered in the black cloak that stretched down before thinning at the waist almost cartoonish before it drapes at the feet completely covering them. Drakken shivered at the imposing figure while Shego got ready in case she had to attack it. "Wh-who are you?"

"Me?" the figure asked in a Jamaican accent while pressing a hand to his chest "I am the Grim Reaper."

"The Grim Reaper?" Shego asked stiffening up, "As in the guy that reaps the souls of the death."

"Ah I see you know of my work," the reaper stated and you can see the smirk on his skull.

Drakken blinked trying to process this before he grinned widely and started laughing again, "Yes victory is mine!" he turned towards Kim and Ron, who was just standing them with looks Drakken as not really understanding, and pointed at them "You lose Kim Possible! The Grim Reaper himself is here to show you of my victory. Now you shall fall too…"

"Hey Grim," Kim interrupted simply with a wave to the reaper.

The newly dubbed Grim blinked and seem to noticed Kim and Ron for the first time since he arrived, "Oh, hey Kim. Hey Ron" he replied with a small wave. "What are ya two doin' here?"

"Wha?" Drakken asked with his face falling.

Shego gapped at Kim before she cried out, "You know him?"

"He's our best friend forever," Ron explained with a shrug, "Long story."

Shego blinked before she muttered, "That would explain oh so much."

Drakken was trying to process this, "If he's not here for Kim Possible or her sidekick then he's here for…" he screamed like a little girl and tried to back away but bumped into his computer unknowingly aborting the launch. "No! I can't die today! I have yet to rule the world!"

"Get a grip man!" Grim cried out before he slapped Drakken a few time, "Ya're not dying today man!"

"I'm not?" Drakken asked both relieved and confused.

"No," Grim stated backing away before reaching into his rob and pulled out a list "I'm here for a Beatrix."

"Who?" Drakken asked not seeing one of his henchmen pale and starting to back away. A few second later said henchman starting running, screaming all the way before he tripped on a wire and fell over a railing into the darkness below. Everyone was quite looking at the spot where he fell before Ron said with a finger up, "I think that was him."

* * *

And Cut! While short I think I gave enough to get my point across. Yes people, Grim thought he had trouble with Billy and Mandy but now he has to watch over two teen heroes on the side as his contracted extended. Why is he friends with them forever? What happen to Billy and Mandy? Will there be other characters from the show making cameos or just their influence leak into the KP world? No spoilers from me but you will find out when wolf and I actually get through to making it. It is slow progress but to the fans waiting I hope we didn't disappoint.


	14. Avatar and the Fox Leaf Pirates

Okay a new story idea and this is an avatar crossover this time. This will be crossed over with Naruto and while many have been done before I feel this is the first for this style or at least this format of Naruto and Avatar. This is all thanks to my partner Wolf who got this idea started as we worked from there. All I will say right now is that Naruto is born into that world but he will not be the only one. As for now let's see what I have in store for you.

Avatar and the Fox Leaf Pirates

"Really Aang? Really?" was all Sokka can ask the air bender with a deadpan look.

It felt like a long day for him and it was barely in the afternoon. After the stopped near a waterfall so Aang could try water bending with Katara which only ended with Aang being pretty much better than Katara (much to her annoyance) and Aang accidently washing their supplies down the river. So they headed into a nearby town and market to restock. After that was done they only had three copper pennies left or rather two since Aang just bought a wooden whistle shaped like a bison. To make it worst the whistle itself didn't even work when Aang blew into it. Aang however just grinned sheepishly "Sorry Sokka, I couldn't resist."

"How about I hold onto the rest of our money?" Katara offered holding her hand out.

Aang sighed before he handed Katara the remaining coins. They trio walked down the pathway around the market and paused at a ship at the docks not far from them. It was larger than any other wooden ship they have seen but still smaller then a fire nation iron ship. Three mast each with a large orange sail but the front of the ship had a wooden carving of an animal. It had the head of a fox that looked to be growling and bearing its teeth. The ears however were much longer and titled back. "What kind of animal is that?" Sokka asked.

"It looks like a fox-hare," Aang replied, "Some say they are really spirits and tricksters."

"Really?" Katara asked raising a brow at the mean looking animal "Doesn't look like a trickster to me."

"Well that's only if they have more than one tail," Aang explain scratching his head, "at least I think that's how you can tell."

"Still seems interesting," Sokka admitted, "Let's take a look."

They walked up the boarding plank and entered the open door inside. Many different items that look like they were from around the world were on display. A single girl sat leaning against the wall with her eyes close with a large metal beam next to her. Sokka paused and stared at her and it was not because she was very attractive. The girl opened her eyes as if sensing him and asked in a bored tone, "Need something?"

Sokka shrugged, "Sorry, it's just I've never seen anyone with that color hair before."

It was true as her hair was a golden yellow color that was almost like the sun. The girl shrugged, as if use to it, "Well let me know if you're buying anything. Though if you think of stealing I'll be handing your ass back to you with my fan."

Sokka held his hands in surrender having learn his lesson from Suki. The fact she mentions using a fan help made the comparison stick. Aang raised a brow seeing several staffs placed on the wall. They looked familiar to him before he picked on it. It felt just like his staff before on instincts he flicked the staff and it open up to show the orange gilder wings much like his staff. "Whoa!" Aang cried surprised.

"Hey! You break it you buy it!" the girl cried glared at Aang.

"Sorry but I didn't think anyone would have gliders," Aang explained before he asked, "What do you guys plan on doing with them?"

The girl raised a brow seeing how he seem to know what they really are and replied, "We planning on selling them to some earth kingdom schools and museums so people can learn of air benders more."

Aang looked at the staff before putting it back. while he didn't like how they were being sold he could appreciate the fact they are going somewhere where people can learn about his people more and understand them. He looked at a table and found a small stuff Fox-hare on the table. It looks lifelike and he reached out to feel it when it opens a single red eye and growled, showing sharp white teeth. Aang jumped back and pulled his hand back, "Sorry little guy. Go back to your nap."

The fox-hare seem to huff before he closed its eyes and resumed its nap.

Katara was looking at one of the selves when she heard someone speak from a doorway behind her, "Well, well, well. And who is this exotic gem?"

Katara blinked and turned to see a teen slightly older than her step into the room. He was tan to show plenty of time outside in the sun. he had a red coat with flames at the bottom open up to show a muscular chest. He had three whisker marks on his face and his fair was a deeper gold then the girl and spiky making Katara be reminded of the sun. He grinned at her and his deep blue eyes sparkled. Katara blushed when she realized he was talking about her. Sokka however got between his sister and the new teen with an annoyed glare, "Hey, watch it pal."

The teen raised a brow, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize she had a boyfriend. Though it is understandable with her beauty."

Both siblings looked sick for a moment before Sokka cried, "Eww! No! That's my sister!"

"Oh," the boy blinked surprised before he grinned again and was next to Katara in a flash ignoring Sokka's glare, "In that case welcome aboard miss. Captain Naruto at your service."

Katara blushed when he took her hand and kissed it. "Katara," she said after a few seconds.

"So what brings a young lady like yourself on my old ship?"

"Just looking around," Katara admitted getting Naruto to chuckle.

"Hey Katara!" Aang cried from a table with scrolls, "Check this out!"

Katara gave Naruto a small smile before she walked over to where Aang was. In his hands was a scroll but on the scroll was several illustrations of what was no doubt water bending form and moves. "A water bending scroll!" Katara said with a grin. "Check out these crazy moves."

Naruto chuckled walking over, "Yep actually water bending moves, hand them checked out from a water bender myself and they're real."

"Where'd you get it?" Sokka asked with narrow eyes.

Naruto beamed at him, "I won it off a fellow sailor in a game of cards. It was his final offer to try and win all his money back." Naruto laughed hard, "You should have seen the look on his face when he saw my winning hand!"

"How much for it?" Katara asked at once. She knew it was her best chance to actually learn water bending moves without waiting to head to the north pole.

"Make me an offer," Naruto replied with a grin.

Aang beamed and held his hand to Katara. Seeing the young avatar had an idea she gave them the last of their money. Aang turned to Naruto holding a coin up, "How about a single Copper penny?"

Naruto chuckled, "Cute kid but I'm going to have to say no."

Aang was not detrude and held the second cooper penny between his fingers, "How about two cooper pennies!?"

Now Naruto gave him a deadpan look, "Kid you need to learn how to haggle better."

"No deal?" Aang asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Not on the money. This Water bending scroll can fetch a high price if you know where to go. Some Earth Kingdom scholars would probably buy it for 100 gold coins easy, and there are a rare few in the Fire Nation that might be interested as well." Naruto explained, and it wasn't looking good for the Avatar gang, "Of course, there might be something I'd be willing to trade for it, if you have anything of interest to trade with."

"So, what you're saying if we have something of equal value we can have the scroll?" Katara asked, and she was hopeful that there was something they had that interested him enough to trade for.

"Yeah, 'ttebayo, if you have enough stuff to trade for it, then I might let you have the scroll. So, what do you have?" Naruto placed the scroll back as he explained, but while the ga'aang had no clue what 'ttebayo meant, they gathered in a group in order to discuss what to do.

"So what can we trade?" Aang whispered.

"How about Sokka's boomerang?" Katara suggested.

"No!" Sokka replied trying to keep his voice down.

"Well how about you club?" Aang asked, "I doubt these guys have a water tribes weapon like that."

"Plus we use the machete more than the club" Katara added.

"Stop suggesting my things!" Sokka said with a twitchy brow. "Why don't we give them Aang's glider?"

"What no!" Aang said in fear, "I need that for air bending."

"Then stop suggesting we trade my stuff," Sokka said before he added, "How about that whistle?"

"No it's…. important."

Sokka just gave his friend a deadpan look before he turned to Katara. "You want the scroll so why don't you give something up?"

Katara looked embarrassed "I really don't have anything I can trade."

"Well that's a shame," Naruto said over them, causing the trio to jump as they didn't notice he was listening in so close to them. "A pretty girl like you should always have something of value."

Aang recovered enough to say, "Is there anything else we can do for the scroll?"

Naruto raised a brow before it looked like he was thinking it over, "Well from the way I see it you have three options." This got their attention before he held a finger up "One being you walk off the boat and leave the scroll go" he held up another finger, "Two being you guys can steal the scroll and have me and my crew come after you or…." He grinned and held up one last finger. "Katara stays as a member of my crew and as a nice captain the scroll will being treated as a gift."

The trio stared bewildered at the options before the last option sank in. Sokka scowled and glared at the beaming teen. Aang frown not liking the fact this guy was asking Katara to leave them. Katara herself was stunned and not sure how to react. This was the first time someone treated her this way and she was both flattered and bewildered. But before Sokka could voice his opinion a fist came out of nowhere and slammed into the top of Naruto's head. Naruto slammed face first into the floorboard as someone shouted "Idiot!"

The ga'aang gapped at the girl now standing over Naruto. She had lighter shade skin then Naruto but to their surprise her hair was short and bright pink. "I can't believe you was so blunt about that! If it wasn't for the fact you didn't tell them everything you had in mind, I would have hit you harder!"

"Sorry Sakura," Naruto moaned with his face still on the floor.

Katara saw her chance, "Well since we can't do anything I think we better be going."

Naruto was up as they headed towards the door and meet them there. He then said to Katara with a small grin, "You sure I can't say anything to make you join my crew?"

"I'm sure," Katara said softly before she led the two boys away.

Naruto sighed watching her leave, his eyes glued to her hips, "Man I hate to have a girl like that go, but I love watching her leave." His grin dropped slightly before he asked, "So Temari?"

The blond girl opens her eyes and stated, "she took it."

Naruto grinned slightly "I knew she had the right heart for our crew."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. You were more focus on trying to get her into your bed."

"That's a perk, a wonderful perk all on its own" Naruto answered before he turned to the two girls, "Get the others ready. We might as well give them a small head start."

(scene change)

"You know, that Captain Naruto was really suspicious." Sokka said, not liking the blonde captain that they had met. He was really annoyed at how the guy came on to his sister like that, it just annoyed him for some reason, "not to mention that merchandise of his was pretty weird."

"I guess, but he was pretty nice." Aang said, and while he didn't like the guy trying to take Katara away from the group, he didn't have anything personally against him. Aang then added, "maybe he was a pirate?"

"Well, I guess that is possible if he got a water bending scroll from a game of cards. If another pirate took it from a Water bender." Katara added her two-copper in, unusually happy despite not having the water bending scroll.

It wasn't long before they noticed someone in the road in front of them, giving off a creepy vibe. A boy around Naruto's age with messy short red hair, and an appearance that made him look like a raccoon-dog and a gourd on his back. "He's looking right at us." Sokka said as the boy they were looking at was standing in the middle of the road.

"Just ignore him. He's probably just waiting for someone in a creepy manner." Katara said as they got closer to the boy to just go around him, but they were stopped when he made a few movements that blocked them with a wall of sand.

"Return it." The red-headed boy spoke grimly to the ga'ang.

Sokka and Aang blinked and just stared while Katara looked nervous and took a step back. Aang however looked at the boy in front of them, "Sand? Is that some form of earth bending?"

Aang then felt a change in the air which shifted before a voice called out, "Gaara's not just a normal earth bender." The trio looked up to the right of them to see the blond hair girl with a large open fan standing on one of market stands, "He's the greatest Sand Bender in the world if not the greatest earth bender."

"But enough about him," Another voice called out and they turned to the other side to find another girl standing on a market stand roof. This one had darker skin then the other two, even more than Katara and Sokka and her hair was a darker red then Gaara's. She glared down at them, "You know it's not smart to steal from pirates. We tend to get back at them pretty fast."

A laugh made the group turn behind them and there stood Naruto and Sakura, Naruto now having a sword strapped to his back. "Man I knew you had the right stuff Katara. Only one with the heart of a pirate has the guts to actually try and steal from under the nose of a pirate. You'd fit right in with the crew."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Stop flirting Naruto, we still have to get that scroll back."

Naruto waved her off, "I know but she's make a perfect pirate. Besides water benders and the sea go hand in hand." His gazed turned back to the group and stated, "You guys can either hand it over to us or we can knock you three around and take the scroll and bring our newest crew member back with us."

Sokka growled at the not so subtle notion that they were going to be taking Katara, "Stop talking about keeping my sister!"

Aang however made an air dome to kick up dust and sand, blocking them from view. Once done the trio ran, Aang helping them over the sand wall just avoiding some sand jumping up to try and grab them. The sand wall came down but the pirates were already on the move expect for Gaara as he stood there for a few seconds before starting to walk off in a different direction.

As they ran, dodging a few other people in the market, a quick glance back showed the pirates chasing them, the two girls still on the roofs of the stands to gain a faster ground on them. As they ran a corner Katara used her water bending to pick up some water from a jug on a stand and splashed it onto the ground before quickly freezing it into ice. Naruto didn't see it so he slips on the ice and crashed to the ground. Sakura quickly unfroze the water with her own water bending and ran ahead as Naruto quickly got up again.

Up ahead the gang ran passes a cabbage merchant, who barely keep any of his falling cabbages from hitting the ground. Aang turned as he jumped pass the wagon before he used his staff to send an air blast at the cart, which sent it flying down the path they just came from. Sakura saw it coming and was barely able to avoid it, however Naruto wasn't so lucky. Naruto cried out as the cart crashed into him. Naruto laid there, one eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Note to self…hit arrow head hard when you catch up with him." As he got up he faintly hear the anguish cry of what sounded like cabbages.

Up ahead the trio was gaining some distracts between them and the pirates before Sokka spotted something ahead of them. It was Gaara and he formed another taller sand wall blocking their path. Aang opened up his glider and shouted, "Hop on!"

The water siblings grabbed onto Aang as he used his air bending to take to the air, gaining greater height then the sand wall. Temari saw this and growled before she jumped up, a boost of air allowing her to get to Aang's level and swung her fan. Aang noticed this and turned his head to see a large gust of air coming right at them. The air gust knocked him and his friend spiraling down where they crashed behind Gaara's wall on the wood near the forest. Aang was the first to get to his feet and he gapped at Temari who landed easily not fair from them. "You can air bend?"

The rest of the pirates caught up and Gaara allowed his sand to gather around them. "That she can," Naruto replied before rubbing the back of his head, "Look you guys did alright for some rookies but if you give us the scroll now we will just let you go." He then winked with a grin at Katara, "Though that offering is still open Katara."

Aang while confused knew they had to escape. Using his staff with the end open he sent a large wave of air at them. Gaara sent a wall of sand up and it stopped the wave, but in doing so kicked up a bunch of sand, blocking their view. Between Temari and Gaara they quickly blew or moved the sand out of the way but when it clear the gang was gone. Naruto frowned at this turn of events, "crap."

* * *

And done. A bit longer then the last one but not a full chapter. We have a full chapter al ready but I want to save it for when I get this uploaded...whenever that is. So we see some characters and yes they are born in the avatar world but are they simply born there or are they reincarnated? That remains to be seen. What skills will Naruto show everyone and will he actually get the girl with how much he was flirting with Katara. Well is this a good idea or is this a flop?


	15. Total Drama RWBY

This is was talked about between wolf and I but it was our friend Blackheart0009 who helped get this idea started so first a shout out to him. While I did work with blackheart on total drama shinobi is this was not that big of deal. Hope people like this idea as we are getting ready to make several of our stories from the teasers ready to uploading. This might be one of them but for now one with the show.

Total Drama RWBY

"Now here comes our last group of campers," Chris McLean stated to the large group of teenagers standing on an old wooden dock. These twenty-two campers were the volunteers/contestants to the newest reality show, Total Drama Island. One tan skin girl with brown hair named Courtney raised a brow as the boat larger than the ones that brought them to the island got into view, "Last group? Meaning a bunch are coming at once?"

"That's right," Chris stated, "These eight new campers hail from the famed Beacon Academy in the legendary plains of Remnant."

"Remnant?" A pale girl with black and teal color hair asked. "You mean the hidden mirrored world of monsters and stuff?"

"That is only a myth," a geeky boy wearing glasses stated, "There is no actually evidence that it, like, exist."

Chris had a sly grin, "That's what you think," he turned as the ship stopped at the dock and several teens got out, "Introducing the students of Beacon, from team RWBY, Ruby Rose!"

A young girl about fifteen stood on the dock and waved at them. She has pale skin black hair with red highlights wearing a black gothic style short dress and a large cloak and hood combo. They notice a silver belt with a large pouch and a large red object on the small of her back. her large silver eyes seem to gleam as she says cheerfully "Hi."

"Weiss Schnee!"

Weiss was a short girl a bit older than Ruby with pure white hair with a long side ponytail. She wore a white and pale blue dress and jacket combo. Her skin was also pale and over her left eye was a scar. A rapier style sword hung at her hip as Weiss crossed her arms and gave a huff.

"Blake Belladonna!"

The next girl was talker wearing black, purple and gray with long wavy black hair. On top of her head was a large black bow that seems to suit her. Her amber color eyes were focus on a book she was reading rather than the people in front of her. On her back the other campers could see the handle and part of a dark gray blade with a black ribbon tied to the end.

"Yang Xiao Long!"

The next girl had a different feel from the last girl being mostly bright yellow and black clothes. Her hair was golden and wavy and she ran a hand through it showing how much she took care of it. She wore black fingerless leather gloves and twin golden wristbands. Yang beamed at them, "How's it going? Been waiting Xiao-Long for us?"

The rest of her teammates groaned at the pun while a few campers snickered though most were confused. Chris rolled his eyes before he went one as the other team came off the boat, "And from Team JNPR, Jaune Arc!"

A tall lanky teen boy with blond hair wearing blue jeans and a hoodie and fingerless gloves but also had several pieces of armor much like a knight's. a sword was hanging at his side. He waved at them simply.

"Nora Valkyrie!"

"Woo!" a hyper cry was heard as the next girl jumped off the boat, "We're here!"

She was short but looked like a small powerhouse. She wore pink and silver with a skirt and bright orange hair. She giggled and jumped around "We're on TV! We're on TV!"

An orange hair girl with the campers giggled insanely "Oh I like her."

"Thank you!" Nora cried hearing this, taking a small pose on one foot and giving a small single wave.

"Pyrrha Nikos!"

A girl over six feet tall stood next to the Jaune. She had bright red hair in a high pony tail rearing revealing Spartan style armor and skirt combo with armor pieces protecting her shins, arms, neck and forehead. On her back was a short sword and Greek cut style shield, "Hello."

"Wow," DJ said surprised seeing a girl near his height.

"And finally Lie Ren!"

This boy looks like a marital artist with his green and black silk Chinese outfit. The only other thing that stuck out was the small stripe of pink highlight in his black hair. Nora jumped next to Ren, "Ren! Isn't this exciting?"

"It is Nora," Ren said simply.

"Ruby looked at Chris, "Is this that show we were told we would be representing for?"

"Yes it is!" Chris beamed, "Professor Ozpin is an old friend of mine and has agreed to send several of his students here."

Really?" asked Ruby as she was unsure about Chris McLean's claims.

"Really. How else would I be able to pull off action movies without a little Huntsman training?" Chris looked at the twenty-eight campers and definitely had thoughts on what to do to tortu-I mean test. Yeah, test to see if they could win 100,000 dollars, "And now that everyone's here, I better make sure that the Remnant kids know that since this is a competition, you can't use weapons in any challenge."

"NOOOO! Not my baby!" Everyone was confused at Ruby's statement before she flipped the large bundle near her hips and hugged it, "It's mine! I made it! And You can't have it!"

To their surprise the weapon unfolded and the girl was now hugging a large and deadly looking scythe that looked larger then she was.

"Wow, isn't that a scythe?" A punk looking dude with a green Mohawk asked as he looked at the deadly weapon.

Ruby perked up and nodded. "It's also a high-caliber sniper rifle." She explained and would have went on, but only for Chris to clear his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Can we get back to the added stuff, thank you. Chef will confiscate your weapons during challenges, but will let you have access to them in case of a freak Grimm accident or when you eight are training. Same with your dust. We can't take away your Semblance, but using it is an automatic loss for you, or if there's a team challenge, the team." Chris said, and then perked up a bit, "Now, how about a tour of where your spending next few weeks."

Weiss blinked and gazed at the camp sigh before turning at the first glance at the old summer camp. She turned her deadpan gaze onto the host "You mean to tell me we are staying at this crummy and no doubt condemned summer camp."

"That's right," Chris answered with a grin.

"Sounds Awesome!" Nora cried, "Can we make s'mores?"

"Later," Chris chuckled, before he pulled out a camera. "First things first, we have to get a group photo for a promo. Everyone on the end of this dock!"

With that, the campers gather at the end of dock and take their positions. Nora was holding bunny ears behind Jaune's and Ren's heads while Ruby hugged Weiss, much to the other girl's annoyance. Blank simply smirked while Yang flexed a single arm.

The host leap onto the ship with the camera, "Okay, one…two…three! Whoops, forget the lens cap." He clicked a button and the cap open up. "Now hold that pose…Hang on, card filled!"

"Oh come on!" Leshawna muttered, "My face is starting to freeze."

"Everyone say, 'Wawanakwa'!"

"Wawanakwa…WHOA!" Everyone cried out as the dock break down, sending them into the water, just as time for Chris took a picture of them in the water. "Okay, guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10."

"I already regret this," Weiss muttered holding onto a wooden blank.

* * *

And there we go. Teams RWBY and JNPR together on Total Drama Island. how much of a difference will they make. what teams will they be one and who would actually win? The answer...in the real story so you will all just have to wait till then. But Hope you all enjoy and want to see this for a real upload.


	16. The Red Dawn

Another RWBY Idea and this one is a mix crossover. Some of Naruto and some of a few other series but I would barely call them crossovers. I wanted to get this one down for a while but I was hitting a small block getting it up. It is kinda funny how I came with this idea but I will explain that at the end. Nothing much else to say on this end so hope you all enjoy.

The Red Dawn

Cinder Fall was in a good mood this evening as she walked down one of the sidewalks of Beacon with Mercury and Emerald behind her. Just a few hours ago did her plan for an invasion of Grimm came upon the city of Vale. Even if she had planned the attack to happen a few more days from now when more people from the different kingdoms arrive but that did not hinder her much. The way she saw it today was a success, and after her meeting with Adam Torus she knew her plans were right on track. "Well he was pleasant to talk to," Mercury said interrupting her thoughts "reminds me of when we first met him."

"It doesn't matter as long as he follows his orders," Emerald replied scowling at Mercury before she turned to Cinder, "So what do we do now Cinder?"

"For now we relax and lay low" Cinder answered with her usually smirk as she looked over her shoulder at them. "We can't make our move until the Vytal Festival starts in a two weeks. Then we can continue the plan."

"Well as long as I don't have to do anymore…" he paused seeing what was up ahead "schoolwork."

Cinder and Emerald looked ahead and stopped seeing someone in their way. Two figured stood in the middle of the pathway several feet away from then. One was taller than the other by a good head and a half and they could see some sort of large weapon on his back wrapped in bandages with a hilt sticking out. They were both dressed the same with long black, closed overcoats and wide straw-hats with ribbons and paper talismans hanging from them. With the hats and high collar of the coat it was next to impossible to see who the people were with their faces hidden in shadow. The only other viable feature they can make out was the coats decorated with red clouds on them. Cinder narrowed her eyes while Emerald and Mercury was trying to make them out. "Black coats with red clouds?" Emerald asked aloud before she went wide eye "doesn't that make them members of…?"

"The Red Dawn yes," Mercury finished also making the connection and looking nervous. He knew of the group through his upbringing as well as his work in the criminal underworld under Cinder's orders and he knew these guys were not ones to mess with.

Cinder took a step forward crossing her arms and addressed them, "may I ask what brings two members of the Red Dawn here?"

"We saw your little event today," The taller one replied with a chuckle, "pretty sloppy if you ask me."

Emerald glared while Cinder narrowed her eyes even more. "Indeed," the short one stated in a cold female voice. "However it seems as if it was…early? Not as much damage that could have been done if you had waited a few more days."

The taller one laughed, "Oh really? Did one of your guys jump the gun? I bet it the dumb looking guy with them. He looks like the type to shoot one off early."

"Hey!" Mercury cried clearly not liking the jab at him. Even if Emerald knew this was a serious situation and against someone in Cinder's league from what she heard she could not help but snicker at the jab.

The man however just waved Mercury off, "Relax kid, I hear it's a common problem for virgins like you. Not that I had that problem when I filled out my V-card with-oof!" his partner stops his musing/teasing with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

Mercury scowled before shooting a glare at Emerald as she tries and failed to get her laughter under control. Cinder however made no movement to this little banter, "I ask again; why are you here? I made sure to stay out of your business and plans out of respect and I have been given the same treatment."

"True and our leader has respected that for now," the female said as she lifted her hand up and grabbed the straw-hat, "But we are here as a warning, Cinder. The Red Dawn's plans are nearly completion and about to bear fruit. We will not have them unfurled due to your action." She removes the hat and lower the hand to her side as her cold eyes stared at Cinder "For if you do…we will hold nothing back in killing you."

With the hat remove the others were able to take in the woman. She is a young woman, with pale skin, white hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face. Her light blue eyes stared at them and were as cold as ice if not colder. Emerald shivered slightly seeing those eyes, never seeing eyes so cold. Cinder's eyes were more of a fire burning and those can scare her more but she can admit this woman's eyes bothered her. The man next to her chuckled again as he copied his partner and removed his own hat, "Oh I hope that they do try something. I'm in the mood for a fight and my weapon is hungry."

Compared to his partner the man seems to be her opposite with the only thing like his partner was the fact they look like similar ages. His skin was slightly tan tone that was lighter than Emerald's. His hair is a dark black that was spiky pointing to the back and his eyes were also black. What really made him stand out was when he grinned at them the teeth were sharp. The teeth didn't help is appeal as it made him look even more dangerous. He looked from one to another ready for a fight, "So which one do I take?"

"Not now Kira," the woman said, "We are delivering the warning first. If they wish to ignore it, then they will be force to accept the consequences."

Emerald leaned over and whispered to Mercury, "Hey Merc, does that girl look familiar to you?"

"What do you think I memorize all the criminals out there?" Mercury shot back before he focused on the woman.

Emerald scowled at him looking at the woman as well. "I doubt you are smart enough to remember everyone but I can't help but see that Weiss girl."

"The Schnee girl?" Mercury asked aloud "But only criminals are in the Red Dawn not the Schnee family." Then it clicked making him snapped his fingers, "I know her now; that's Winter Schnee. That heiress that attacked both her father and Ironwood before running away."

The newly dubbed narrowed her eyes at him while Kira looked amused, "Look like you got a fanboy Winter. Do you want the pleasure of killing him or shall I?"

"Hey I ain't no fanboy," Mercury shot back before he smirked, "Though I can't say the same for her sister."

Kira let out a low whistle, "virgin boy got some balls."

Winter glared at Mercury, "I suggest you hold your tongue boy."

Cinder was slightly amused knowing Mercury wasn't going to stop unless she ordered it but to see one of the cold hearted members of the Red Dawn act like this was too good to pass up. Mercury shrugged "Can't handle hearing about your little sister? Not surprising since you haven't seen her in who knows how long, years no doubt. I wonder what will she think if she knew you were here when she was just in walking distance from her? How will everyone else react when they hear of her big sister? I bet they-"

He froze but the reason for it was not something he expected. Winter was right in front of him, he didn't even see her move, with her weapon out and pointed _inside_ his mouth. Emerald jumped back looking shocked and slightly scared. Sure she always joked to Mercury that one day she or someone else will cut off his tongue but she never thought it would ever actually happen. Cinder was surprise by this turn of even while Kira looked amused as he reached up and grab the hilt of his weapon. Mercury didn't move a muscle; hell he didn't even breathe as he felt the cold metal against the top of his tongue. Since the blade was inside his mouth he couldn't even use his aura to protect himself. Winter glared as she pressed the blade against Mercury's tongue to prove her point, "I said hold your tongue, or I will remove it right now."

Mercury held back a gulp for fear of what she will do. After a minute Winter held her position before she stated, "Change of plans Kira; kill the other two, this one's mine."

Cinder quickly turned while summoning her blades in a flash of fire and used them to block the overhead strike of Kira's large bandage weapon. Cinder glare at the man as she struggled to push the weapon back. Her dress flared up as she pushed with more force as fire dust was added. Kira slid back but the flame and embers seem to flair out. Kira chuckle holding his weapon ready, "Got to do better than that to stop me."

Before Kira could attack Emerald had her weapons in sickle form and lunched a series of attacks at Kira, forcing the man to rise his weapon to block the attacks. Emerald slid behind him to slash at his legs but the man jumped and swung his sword down forcing Emerald to dodge. "Cinder!" Emerald shouted, "Get out of here!"

Cinder was not one to take orders but she knew she needed Emerald and Mercury for her plan and while she was confident she would be able to defeat the two members of the Red Dawn it would not be an easy fight and she would no doubt be force to go all out. That will no doubt bring unwanted attention from Ironwood and Ozpin before her plans can truly start. Kira however laughed as he kept his attention on Emerald while Cinder ran "you think you can stop me? Girl, your master must really treat you right in bed if you are willing to die for her."

"Shut up!" Emerald shouted as she swung her weapons, extending the chains to attack at a distance.

Kira grinned and knock the weapons away before he swung down at the girl. Emerald was able to retract her sickles and crossed them so they could block the large bandage weapon. However, she nearly buckled under the force and struggled to keep the end away. She had no idea what it did but she had a bad feeling and did not want to take any hits. Kira added more force and slowly his weapon was pushed towards Emerald until the end rested easily on Emerald's shoulder. Kira's grin if anything else turned more menacing "You should know that Samehada doesn't actually cuts," he then pulls sliding the weapons across her shoulder, "It shreds!"

Emerald screams as her shoulder was shredded leaving blood to drip down her arm. She grabbed her shoulder and glared at Kira but also glanced at his weapon. That motion shredded some of the bandages off showing it was not a large metal weapon or even metal at all. Dark blue scales that looked alive covered the weapon and they moved as it the thing was alive. Emerald shivered not liking that weapon at all. Worst was she felt that her a chunk of her aura was gone but it did nothing to stop the attack when she tried to protect her shoulder. She didn't understand what happen but it worried her none the less.

Mercury stayed quieter than he has ever been trying to find a way to get out of this mess. He still was unable to move since the woman's sword as still in his mouth. He didn't notice the black glyph forming behind him before Winter suddenly pulled her sword out from Mercury's mouth without cutting him and kicked the boy's chest. Mercury flew backwards into the glyph which propelled him even farther and faster than before. He landed with a thump and slid a bit before he rights himself up and glared at Winter, who was speeding at him, her sword ready to stab him. He kicked his foot up and blocked the strike, cracking the stone beneath their feet. Mercury pivoted his foot and used the momentum to throw a spinning kick. This Winter dodge before Mercury unleashed a heavy kicking combo with his boots shooting off shotgun blast a few times. Winter either side step or used her sword to angle the kicks and shots away from her bother. She took a step back before she formed several ice spears in the air and then sent them at Mercury. Mercury went low and started to spin around like a breakdance, shooting off which able him to deflect the ice spears. Pushing off the ground Mercury kicked at Winter who summoned a new glyph from under her. To his surprise a large number of small Nevermores all white appeared and flew right at him. They weren't illusions either as he felt it when they hit him as they flew pass and peck at him.

Emerald pants as she slides back to get some distance between her and Kira. The guy was a monster not just in looks but in strength as well. Worst yet was the strong weapon on his. She tried to attack several times but he was fast with that blade and blocked all of her attack be it her sickles or dust bullets. The blade itself seem to have the ability to drain aura as she was only hit one more time after the first and she felt her aura levels dropped below half. She knew she needed an opening but he was not letting up. Their fight had pushed them to a different part of the deserted courtyard and so they couldn't even see Winter and Mercury. Emerald glanced around as Kira charged at her. She whipped her chain out to catch a side pillar and pull her out of harm's way. Kira's weapon smashed into the sidewalk where Emerald was beforehand. He huffed and glanced around but didn't see his target. "You're not thinking of hiding now are you? Where's the fun in that?"

"Kira," A stern voice called behind him.

Kira glanced over to see Winter walked closer to him. He raised a brow, "Done already?"

Winter let out a small barely noticeable huff, "He was nothing special. Time to go."

"Alright," Kira said looking forward and cracking his neck. "Just one question. How stupid…Do You Think I Am!?" he roared turning on his heel and swinging his sword at Winter.

The sword went through Winter and her form seem to stretch following the sword before she vanished. Emerald screamed as the sword scrapped across her arms and was sent flying before she crashed into the ground. She gritted her teeth in pain and as her arms bled blood. Kira chuckled standing over her, "Just some advice; if you're going to try and copy someone's form, make sure you know everything about them so you don't get found out." He held his sword up "But that won't help you now."

Emerald stared as the weapon came down right at her. She could do nothing else but close her eyes waiting. Then suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her and her body jerking. She landed on the ground with someone supporting her. "It okay, we got yea."

Kira frowned when his weapon slammed into the ground. He just saw a black blur going over his target and his weapon hitting it but it vanished on contact. His weapon kept going and cracked the ground. He quickly lifted his weapon to block two dust gun blast coming his way. Then a voice called out, "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back big guy?"

Kira hazed at his new opponent and chuckled, "Blondie, I prefer it that way. Just try and keep up now."

Mercury went low and did a breakdance looking move, using the special dust in his boots to send white streaks and attacks that destroyed the small Nevermores. When they were gone he was back to his feet and he saw that Winter had a new large glyph in the air behind her. He growled and ran at her in order to get an attack in before she had a chance to use it. What he didn't see was the glyph appearing under his feet before he was knocked up and into the air. As he tumbled in the air trying to control himself he saw Winter had already made her move. The glyph glowed bright before it turned and an armor arm appeared as if sticking out of it. The in hand was a large board sword bigger the Mercury. As he tumbled through the air Mercury watched in horror as the sword raised up before it swung down. He manages to avoid getting killed but the ghostly blade sliced right through his metal legs just below the knee. He cried out as he crashed to the ground while his legs clatter next to him. He raised himself up by his arms but he looked fearful as Winter stood up him with her sword ready to finish him. She didn't acknowledge him and looked at him as if he was a bug. Mercury never thought he would die like this but closed his eyes when Winter stabbed at him. To his surprise as well as Winter's something speed pass him and save his life.

Winter was stunned seeing her pray gone but followed the trail of falling rose pedals to see a young girl lowering Mercury to the ground. "Mercury! Are you okay!?" the girl asked before she saw the state of his legs. "Oh no your legs! I got to wrap them up before you bleed out!"

"Ruby!" Mercury called out, remembering her name from Emerald, as she panicked at his state. "I'm not going to bleed out! My legs are robotic!"

Ruby Rose looked down to see the boy was right. "oh…okay then." She shook her head and focused, "We're here to help. We're going to get Emerald too."

Winter pulled her weapon free and then turned her body to face the new girl. Ruby noticed this and faced Winter as well. Ruby pulled her weapon free and released the scythe. Winter kept eye contact before she asked, "Who are you, girl?"

Ruby replied simply "Ruby Rose."

"Ruby Rose," Winter repeated testing the name out on her tongue. She kept her gaze looked directly onto Ruby's own, "You have silver eyes."

Ruby blinked and had a feeling of Deja vu but focused on her opponent and held her weapon ready to fight.

* * *

And a look at a possible story. Now this one needs a bit of explaining in my opinion. For Naruto fans I don't need to explain what the Red Dawn is but for now we can talk of Winter and Kira. Winter is this world's Itachi but not as extreme at what she did…or is she?

I got this idea when watching one of the RWBY 'World of Remnant' videos about the academies. Ozpin mention that Atlas, Ironwood's school has been pressuring students to join his specialist taskforce and as this was said we say a colored 'shadow' what looked just like Winter. That got the gears in my head spinning and the rest came from there.

Kira is an OC for Kisame and is in-fact a shark faunas. His partnership will be explained more in the main story but I got a surprise for him. But who else will be in the Red Dawn? What role they play in the main story line and what other surprised do I have for you reader? Sorry no spoilers for now. But I hope everyone enjoyed this and want to see this become a real story.


	17. The Maelstrom Revolution

Okay this will be the last teaser for a while but I have some good news to all of those that want to see some of these stories become real. I am putting up a new poll with a list of all the stories I have shown and you all will vote on which ones you want to see the most. The ones with the most votes will become real stories. But for now here is a new RWBY Naruto crossover. It has some stuff already scene before with a faunas Naruto and him going to Beacon, but I have my own twist to it. All I can say is one family will make a difference to beacon and some of the characters inside of it. What do I mean by that? Well see for yourself.

The Maelstrom Revolution

Beacon Academy; the high level school that trains future Huntsmen and Huntress to battle against the Grimm and to help defend the four kingdoms. This academy only accepts the best of the best as their students and much like the three other major academies it was not easy to enter and had students from not only all walks of life but all four kingdoms once they have proven their skills. One such student stood waiting for certain airship called a bullhead to arrive before he spotted it coming into view. It was not like the pubic ones a mass number of students have arrived but a private one. This one was small, sleeker and no doubt fancier then the other ones. Two banners flew from two tail wings showed this was the one he was looking for with the family crest of a white fancy snowflake. "About time," he muttered walking forward as it begins to land.

The teen was fairly tall of a respectable six feet with bright blond hair that was spiky and looked naturally messy. His blue eyes were like sapphires and full of life. His skin was tan from many hours training out in the sun with three lines on his cheeks each giving the expression of whiskers. He wore an open orange short sleeve jacket with a simple shirt and mesh armor underneath. On his forearms were two silver gauntlets reaching down to the back of his hands with three slits or groves going down it. He wore simple combat pants pouches tied to each leg and open combat sandals on his feet. The thing that stuck out most was the large fluffy fox tail behind him and the pair of furry fox ears on top of his heads.

The teen walked up and saw the bullhead was being unloaded, many white suitcases of different sizes were unloaded and placed onto carts. Among the men working was a short girl with hair pure white and with a side ponytail held by a hair ornament. She wore a white thigh-length dress with a black lace neckline under a white bolero jacket which had the same family symbol on the back of it. Her feet were covered with white mid-calf high heeled wedge boots and a rapier was hanging from her waist. When the boy got close enough he said, "Well, well, well what do we have here?" causing the girl to tur around to face him showing her light blue eyes and a scar over her left eye. "Your family owns a private bullhead, no doubt costing several million liens, and you're late."

The girl huffed with a frowned, "I'll have you know my flight was delays due to a giant Nevermore appearing. We had to wait until it was taken care of before we could safety take off."

"I'm surprise daddy didn't send the entire army to shoot it down," the boy added "After all he has the general on his beck and call."

The girl looked at him sternly, "My father knowns I am a responsible young lady that doesn't need to be protected."

The boy snorts amused "Please, if he had it his way you would be locked inside a tower or something."

"Are you sure you're not talking about your Mother?" the girl countered. "She's the type to keep her baby buried in a blanket cocoon while she attacks anything that so much as give you a paper cut." She then smirked, "Or lock up in your room due to all the trouble you cause."

The boy laughed "Ha! You say trouble I say training! My pranks are the stuff of nightmares to the uptight or unsuspecting. You're just jealous that you can't pull off such skill and planning."

"I'm happy not being a delinquent," the girl pointed out, "Though that is to be expected with someone with the mentality of a five-year-old."

Both teen narrowed their eyes and lend so their faces were close together. The tension seemed high between the two before they suddenly straighten up and laughed. The pair laughed hard, the boy placing a hand on the girl before the relax. "I missed our game" the boy said with a grin, "Good to see you Weiss."

The newly named Weiss nodded, "You as well Naruto."

Naruto grinned and held his hand behind his heads before the pair started to walk towards Beacon, "So we're finally here."

"Indeed," Weiss said looking at the school and was in awe "Even if we already saw the school when we came to take our test, it's still amazing."

"yep mom's old pouncing grounds," Naruto agreed with a smile, "Before long we will be dreading these halls as we put ourselves through an age old torture…classes."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I for one am excited to be here. One of the best schools to be warriors. To be in the halls of famous huntsmen and huntress before us have trained and studied. It's simply wonderful."

Naruto chuckled, "And we're be the newest ones to make a name for ourselves. To grow stronger to protect our home and everyone in them."

Weiss nodded, knowing one of the lessons she took from Naruto and how important it was to protect those you care for. The pair stopped as a group of teen ran pass them, all of them talking excitedly. "They seem happy," Naruto said releasing his hands and watching them go. When he didn't get a reply he looked at Weiss who was looking behind them. Naruto followed her gaze to see a girl about fifteen wearing a red cape and hood combo as well as a black gothic style combat shirk and corset. The girl looked dizzy before she fell backwards. The only problem was when she fell she knocked into one of the carts filled of Weiss's suitcases. Weiss scowled and marched towards the girl while Naruto sighed and followed knowing he had to make sure Weiss didn't go too far. "What are you doing!?"

The girl looked at Weiss confused before she said, "I'm so sorry!"

"'You're sorry?'" the Weiss repeated with a glare. "Do you realize the danger you could've caused?" she asked.

"Uhhhh…" Ruby mouthed and grabbed a case.

"Give me that!" Weiss shouted before she snatched the case from the girl's grip and opened it. "This is Dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

Naruto sighed knowing Weiss was acting up when she finds someone goofing off with dust or anything that can cause an accident. While he knew she was concern she didn't really know how to show it without anger. He did however plan on stopping Weiss before she went too far.

"Uhhhh…" the girl tried to talk again, but was once again interrupted.

"What are you? Brain dead? Dust!" Weiss grabbed a bottle and slammed the case shut, causing multi-colored Dust clouds to form around the two girls without their notice but Naruto however did. "Fire! Water! Lightning! Energy! Are you getting any of this? Is any of this sinking in?" the heiress demanded as she shook the bottle of red Dust.

"Uh Weiss," Naruto tried to get her attention before something bad happens. And it did when the girl, having finally gotten up, sneezed and somehow ignited the Dust and causing a loud explosion. The bottle in Weiss's hand went flying and rolled to a stop at the feet of a girl not far from them. Naruto quickly went over and got the bottle as the smoke clear. "Sorry about that" he said to the girl before heading back to his friend.

The girl in question had a light olive complexion with black wavy hair and amber colored eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and shorts under a black butted vest with coat tails, a black bow in her hair, black low-heeled boots and stockings, and a black scarf around her neck. An intricate sword-like weapon was strapped to her back and she had ribbons tied around her arms and a detached black sleeve and silver band on her left arm. She stared at Naruto, seeing he was a Faunus but also notice how he went over and made sure the Schnee heiress was alright. She wasn't sure what to think about that but pushed it from her mind and started off again.

"Unbelievable!" Weiss cried out brushing off the soot from her outfit. "This is the exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"Now Weiss," Naruto said before she could rant anymore. "It was an accident after all and she did say sorry."

"I really, really am," the girl said again, "My sister just ditched me and I fell over and I didn't mean it."

Weiss kept her stern look for a few seconds before she sighed, "I can understand that. I had my fair share of incidents with my sister."

Naruto chuckled, "Well look at the two of you. Once fighting less than a minute ago and now bonding over sister troubles." He grinned at the girl and introduced himself, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Weiss nodded and did a small curtsy "Weiss Schnee."

The girl smiled at them, "Ruby Rose."

Naruto nodded, "Well Ruby," he held out his hand before he waved it over the school drawing her eyes to it, "Welcome to Beacon."

* * *

So here Naruto is the childhood friend to Weiss Schnee and their families are a bit close. I will not tell much of them but they will have an impact on the family in small ways. Weiss is not racist to faunas or at least not to how she was with them in the first season. She will still hate the White Fang but that is more for personal reasons and something much closer to home. Just to tell you all right now, Naruto and Weiss will be paired together and it will be only them. No harems not Naruto with two girls just Naruto and his childhood sweetheart. Though the others will not be left out as they will find their own partners to be with and I will not be say who they are.

Now for the teams. Naruto will be on his own team but they will be guys I pick and to warn you now some of them will be OCs. But will the other teams be the same? Maybe. But I won't do anything crazy like having Jaune partner up with Cardin…though that might be funny to do. But how the teams will be made? Who will get what partners and what will be in store for our heroes? Hope to show you all soon so remember to vote for your favorite and it might end up being made and uploaded here. Hope you all enjoyed.


	18. Of Gods and the One Eye Demon

So how is everyone doing? Well, September is here and my poll is officially close. For those that didn't check it out or even voted then allow me to inform you all that the winner if Grim Adventures of Kim and Ron. It won by a good margin so that will be the first story to uploaded from the Teasers. Yes, I said first as I did plan on doing several base both on how many people like the and how much I enjoyed making them and how the chapters can get going. Grim Adventures was good fun as I will admit we already have at least 5 chapters already completed and ready to edits. The rest will be a combination of likes and how I like them. I got a few of the teasers already with full chapters and some with two or more. But I will not spoil which stories they are but you will be expecting Grim Adventures very soon.

Now the beginning info is out of the way we can get to the teaser itself. It came to me when a friend suggested the series to me and it was good. Like really, really good. I'm talking how the hell did I miss this good. But what series you ask; that would be spoiling it. Unless you skipped this and see already but I checked a few stories of this and some crossover and I found no one idea like this has been done so I got started. Fans of the series I hope I did it justice but you will either tell me its good or start a mob out for blood XD. No more stalling and see what I mean. So here…we…go.

Of Gods and the One Eye Demon

Luke Castellan was having the strangest of dreams. He was on the new Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods…and it was burning. Flames were everywhere and buildings were crumbling down. Gardens were in ruins and temples were nothing but rubble. Even the large palace where the Olympians house and meet were in the worst condition. To most this would be a nightmare but to Luke this was a dream. He stared in awe as the home of the gods was in ruins. He remembered when he talked with Thalia about how they wish the gods were over thrown, how the very Mountain should be destroyed. Ever since her death the anger in his heart has grown and the very thought of seeing the gods themselves tomorrow, acting like they did nothing wrong when they cause no much pain to their very children and subjects. That was when he heard a voice. It was dark, gravely yet held power. **"Yes. This is what you desire. You wish to make them pay, to make them feel that torture they gave to others."**

Luke just nodded. The voice then spoke again as a dark smoke appeared before it. It twists and distorted, causing Luke to shiver looking into it. **"I can help you. Work with me and together we can-"** the voice however was cut off by something. Another voice that took Luke by surprise.

" _Mind if I cut you off there for a second bub?"_

Luke looked around for this new voice as it took him by surprise. It was a higher pitch, seem to echo as if two voices were speaking together and strangely sound like it was also being heard through a speaker. The first voice then said, **"How dare you"**

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ the voice said as a figure appear next to the smoke. Luke could tell it was male but dressed strangely. The male was short, floating in the air but smaller than he was, more near Annabeth's height. He wore a gold color suit and coat with black pants and rubber black boots. He wore long black leather gloves and wore a small bowtie and a black top hat. The figure has short blond hair and he wore a gold mask that covered his face that twist and swirled before it ended in the center where his right eye was. Instead of a normal pupil the eye was a solid white with a single black slit for an eye. Luke found the stranger more inhuman then the smoke and at first thought Luke figured he was a god but he didn't give the feeling of one. In fact, the figure didn't give any sort of feeling at all. As if he wasn't there. The man looked at the smoke, _"No one cares what you have to say. In fact, no one want to hear you."_ The man reached into the smoke and seem to be looking for something.

" **HOW DARE YOU! I SH-"** the voice was cut off though from the trashing and rapid movements showed it was greatly angered.

The man gave the impression he was smirking as he pulled a small wisp of smoke from the larger body, _"There we go. That took even less evert then I usually use to do that. Being chopped into many pieces makes it so much easier to remove a person's mouth."_ He tossed the smoke over his shoulder and held up his hand ready to snap his fingers, _"Have fun trying to order your minions around. Now get lost."_

And then the figure snapped his finger and the smoke vanished with a cartoonish pop. The figured turned his attention to Luke, _"Luke Castellan, the scared heart. Just the guy I wanted to see."_

Luke blinked at this, "who are you? And how do you know my name?"

The man giggled mused, _"Oh kid, I know lots of things."_ The man leaned closer and repeated, his voice deeper and more intense. _"Lots, Of, Things."_ As he said this his masked changed as if it was a television screen, images flashing on it, too fast for Luke to make any sense of them really. The man leaned back and floated around Luke, _"But how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. The name's…"_

Luke waited but the man didn't say anything. "What is your name?" he repeated.

The man chuckled, _"Sorry, I forgot your tiny human mind can't comprehend my true name. My native language is way too advance but the closets translation for my name is Cipher. I also go by Bill."_

Luke gave him a deadpan look, "Bill Cipher?" he shook his head, "So Bill what are you? A god?"

Bill laughed, holding his sides as he floated onto his back _"A god? Kid like I would ever demote myself to the position of a god."_ This got Luke's attention and Bill knew it, _"What I am is something way beyond a god. I am one of the three most powerful beings in all the dimensions."_

Luke blinked, "What?"

Bill gave the feeling he was being smug, _"it'd be too long and boring to give you a history lesson on the creations myths so here's the important part. There are three beings that are the most powerful and each one has a status and side of power. One is the being of Darkness, evil, yatta yatta, yatta. One is the being of Light, good, and also yatta, yatta, yatta. And then there's me; the being of Chaos. Neither good nor evil just pure chaotic fun. Personally I think I'm the best one."_

Luke gave him a look, not believing him. This was something too good to be true and the fact none of them knew of this from their lessons or by the gods. _"I know what you're thinking,"_ Bill said getting his attention again, _"'Too good to be true' right? 'The gods wouldn't hide something like this' right? The thing is they barely know of us. And if it wasn't for the fact we really live in another dimension and rarely influence here than they would know next to nothing."_

Luke narrowed his eyes, "So three beings so powerful they can easily take on the gods. Why just three?"

Bill rolled his visible eye, _"three is the magic number, scared heart."_ He vanished and reappeared right by Luke and pulled three ghostly imaged from out of nowhere _"The heart, the brain and the soul/body?"_ he snapped his fingered and a large triangle appeared around them, _"Every triangle has three corners, every triangle has three sides. No more no less."_ Another snap and everything else vanished, _"Like I said, three's the magic number."_

Luke scowled, "Okay I get it. Why are you here anyways?"

Bill floated around and spread his arms to show the scene of the chaos and destruction around them, _"Kid I like what I see. And while I can so do better I feel this can easily become a reality."_

Luke's eyes went wide before he tried to school his looks, "Explain."

Bill appeared next to Luke and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, _"Here's the thing. You want the downfall of the power hungry big heads that call themselves gods and I want to be the one to do it."_ He released Luke and turned in front of him, _"So I'm going to help you."_

Luke narrowed his eyes, "What's in it for you?"

Bill chuckled, _"Well I am bound by my own set of rules but I know a way around them. But I'll help you with this and in return you can help me with something I've been working on. We can work out the details later."_

Luke narrowed his eyes thinking. He wasn't sure about this but the fact he was insane enough and more than powerful enough to help him made it very tempting. But if it got him towards making the gods pay then he was willing to help Bill out. He held out his hand "Deal."

Bill Cipher gave the feeling he was beaming as he held out his hand which lit on fire with a blue flame. Before Luke could react Bill grabbed his hand and the deal was made. The flames traveled up his arm but he didn't feel anything. In fact, his arm and body glowed blue before Bill released him. Luke stared at him and asked, "Okay what do we have to do?"

" _You're going to visits that mountain of their tomorrow with the other campers right?"_ Bill asked, _"I'll meet with you there. Trust me this is going to be big."_ Bill then floated upward and a glowing spear that sparked appeared around him and then spoke rapidly, _"Remember; reality's an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold. Bye!"_

The Master of Chaos vanished with a flash of light forcing Luke to cover his eyes. Suddenly Luke shot awake, breathing heavily. He looked around the cabin to see everyone else was still asleep. Luke laid back down wondering what he saw was real. As he closed his eyes he didn't notice a seal on the wall above his bed. It was a wheel with strange and random item and in the center was a being that looked like a triangle or pyramid with a top hat and bowtie and one eye in the center.

* * *

That's right folks Bill Cipher in the world of Percy Jackson! Tell me that isn't awesome! I call it Percy Jackson and the Gravity Falls. So in this story Bill will be the one that helps/pushes Luke to his plans, goals and dreams to punish the gods and he will be the main villain. For Bill himself I will explain. My buddy Wolf didn't really like how he was mostly human but I have seen many different fan-art of the one eye demon having a human form and some were good and some were creepy. Here I went with a different approach. I gave him a human shape but not truly human. He showed now skin and like Luke explained he did not feel human or a god. And that Tobi style yellow mask doesn't help much either. But don't worry when he gets his true form he will be the yellow triangle we all know and love.

Speaking of Gravity Falls we all love they will also be included. It will take time to get there but we will see the shack, both Pine Twins and all the others and just so you know…they will be half-bloods. I won't say who but they will all make sense.

Also the wheel I have changed it slightly with Percy Jackson being added. Dipper Mable and some others are the same but Percy Annabeth and some others as well are in it. They all got their symbols and what they are will be reveled but I think you can guess one of them. Wow this feels like more me talking then a story, but who cars with an idea like this. So is this good or should start hiding my location and build a bunker. Tell me in the reviews and see if this becomes real. So to sign off with words of insanity. Remember; reality's an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold. Bye!


	19. Just Add Water

Well happy October Tenth everyone. What's so special about today? Well today is Naruto's actually birthday. But since I don't have a Naruto story ready yet I felt this is the next best thing. So this is a Ranma ½ crossover but not too much. The only thing taken from it is well…I'm sure you can figure it out. So sit back and enjoy.

Just Add Water

The sun was bright that day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The perfect day to be out training which many of the ninja inside the village were doing right now. Heading to one of the training grounds were three rookie genin teams. Team seven which holds Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Team eight which holds Hinata, Kiba and Shino. And finally Team ten which holds Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. Normally hey would be doing their own training but today the teams' sensei decided to do some group training exercises to today. They were given orders at a training ground where they are to warm up and wait for their sensei. Little did they know that today everything was going to change for them.

The teams stop at the training ground and just stared. "This can't be right," Sakura muttered.

"This is the training ground," Sasuke added, "I've seen it before. But it never looked like this."

The training ground was large but instead of the normal fields, trees and training post it was float with many pools with tall bamboo stakes sticking out of them. Small natural pathways travel all around the pools but even as innocent looking as it was the nine genin had a small chill looking at it. "A genjutsu?" Ino asked.

Sakura formed a hand seal and made to release the genjutsu but nothing changed for her, "It's not a genjutsu."

"Maybe our sensei did this," Hinata suggested timidly. "For our group training."

"Sweet," Kiba grinned, "looks cool."

"That's nice of them," Naruto added with a slight frown. _'Why do I feel like I know this place?'_

Shino glanced around and held out a finger. A single beetle flew up and landed on the finger. "There is something wrong with this place" he said with an unseen frown.

"Relax Shino," Kiba said cracking his neck grinning excitedly. "If anything this place is awesome."

"Should we wait for our sensei?" Ino asked.

"It's obvious what we're training with today," Sasuke pointed out looking to the top of the bamboo poles. "We're going to spar at the top of these. So we can easily handle fighting on uneven or rough terrain."

"Race yea to the top!" Kiba shouted, setting his partner Akamaru down, "Stay here boy."

Sasuke eyed Kiba as he jumped up and landed on one of the bamboo poles, balancing on one foot. Sasuke snorts before he also jumped on and landed just as easily. He sent a challenging smirk to Kiba who sent one right back at him. The two boy then jumped at each other, sneaking a punch or two before the pass and correct their landing and balance onto another pole.

Down below Ino and Sakura were cheering Sasuke on, Shikamaru was looking bored and didn't seem to want to be here, Choji was simply munching on some chips next to him, Hinata was watching Kiba worriedly, Shino was simply standing there watching while Naruto was looking around the training ground with a slight frown. Sakura noticed and glazed at him, "What's with you? I actually expected you to be up there trying to spar with them as well."

Naruto glanced at her still frowning, "I feel like I know this place."

"It's just a training ground," Ino muttered giving Naruto a look, "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

Sasuke sped pass Kiba and landed on another bamboo pole over a pool. However, he landed with a bit more force then he wanted and the top of the pole snapped and he fell right into the pool below. Kiba noticed this and laughed at him "Enjoying the dip Sasuke!" he laughed hard but stopped when he nearly lost his balance and made to steady himself.

Down before a head of dark hair splashed up from the poll and sputtered. Sasuke glared up at Kiba but then noticed that he felt different. His body felt like it had changed and he looked down. However, he didn't expect to see the extended area on his shirt and how cold it felt. He reached up and grabbed the area but to his shock he felt flesh and worst felt like he was grabbing himself. "What the hell is this?" Sasuke blinked hearing a different voice come from his mouth, "What's wrong with my voice?"

Ino and Sakura stared in disbelief at the girl in the pool with the same dark hair and wearing Sasuke's shirt. "What?"

Kiba looked down hearing the girl's voice and was confused seeing her, "Who's the chick? Where's Sasuke?"

However, this pause didn't help Kiba as he was losing his balance again and the fell into the pool below. "Kiba!" Hinata cried out worried. But to her surprise instead of Kiba breaking the surface a small black piglet was splashing and trying to swim.

Sakura and Ino seem to come to the realization that the girl 'was' Sasuke. As Sasuke was in a panic the two fangirls came running to try and save him. Both ran forward, racing each other down the paths and avoiding the springs. "Sasuke!" Sakura called out, "I'll save you!"

"You mean me!" Ino countered as she gave Sakura a slight push. Not expecting this Sakura ended up getting pushed into a pool. Ino smirked at this victory and kept racing towards Sasuke. However, she blinked when she heard splashing and the screeching of a cat. 'What the?' Ino turned back to see a white cat in the pool that she pushed Sakura into. "What the hell?" she asked still running, not seeing where she was going.

"Ino look out!" Choji cried out in warning.

Ino turned her head forward just in time to see another pool before she fell right into it.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered though he did look slightly worried, "Let's go Choji.

As the two went to check on their teammate Hinata made her way over and help fish the struggling pig out of the pool. The little pig struggled in her hands as she stood up but she kept a grip on him. "Please calm down," She whispers.

Akamaru was making his way over to Hinata before he saw the little black pig. The small dog started barking and running towards them. This cause the pig to panic and struggle harder then ever. Hinata tried to hold the pig and also try and keep it calm but with Akamaru jumping on her leg it was too much for the pig. The small black pig kicked its tiny legs off her chest to bounce away before Akamaru gave chase. The kick knocked Hinata off balance and when Akamaru ran by he tripped up Hinata's feet. The result ended up causing Hinata falling backwards and into another pool.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried out while Shino ran ahead to help Hinata.

Shika and Choji made it to Ino as the girl pulled herself out of the spring, coughing and sputtering. She glared at the two as they were gapping at her "Warn me quicker next time guys!"

She paused hearing that he voicer changed as well as noticing the boy were still gapping at her. "What the heck is wrong…with…you?" she asked before she noticed she was looking down at them when she was around their height. Confused she looked down at herself and was now gapping like them.

Her body was now that of a young adult, complete with a full figure. A bust she always dreamed of having, a firm tight waist and finally an ass that full, bouncing and dare Ino say spankable. All in all, Ino was completely different. "Oh my god…I'm completely hot!"

Choji and Shikamaru deadpan before they whispered to themselves. "What happen to her," Choji asked. "she's completely different and completely older."

"I don't know," Shikamaru replied, "But I'm sure she'll even more troublesome now that she's older."

Ino however could hear them and gained a tick on her head. She then completely surprised them when she shot forward and landed a strong uppercut that actually sent both boys flying "I don't want to hear it!" Both boys flew a short distance before they each landed in a different spring.

Naruto was all but panicking, holding his head and trying to figure out what to do. This was the scene that Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai came upon when they arrived. Kakashi blinked before he said aloud, "What's going on?"

Naruto turned to him, "Kakashi sensei! We need help!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto before taking the training ground in greater detail. "So it's here again."

(scene change)

The teams were gathered up the next training ground over where Asuma built a fire for the wet and cold group, Kakashi gathered the students from the pools and some fresh clothes and Kurenai gathered several towels to help dry the group. Naruto sat next to a female Sasuke it seems as a small cat that was pure white expect for a small pink diamond in the middle of its forehead. Shino sat between the small black pig and Hinata who looked a bit paler and her hair was a lighter shade than before. The older Ino sat between a newly recovered stag and small panda. Over the fire was a large tea kettle slowly heating up. Kurenai moved from the wet group and helped the smaller ones out. "In a few minutes everything will be fine."

"What the hell happen," Sasuke muttered darkly, clearly not happy with this.

"Well to put it simply you all fell into curse springs" Kakashi explained.

"Cursed?" Ino asked.

Kurenai nodded, "That's right. It's called" she paused noticing something from Hinata "Hinata where is the fresh coat and shirt I gave you?"

Hinata blinked and looked down to see she was only wearing a bra on her top half. She let out a loud 'Eep!' and quickly grabbed the discarded shirt and jacket not far from her.

Kakashi waited until she was finished before he went on, "Anyways these springs are called Jusenkyo and they since the beginning of the Land of Fire's history. No one truly knows how they came to be or why they effect so many but over the years we have gotten a decent grasp on them. Jusenkyo moves from location to location and always changing so we can't just fence it off her keep people away. Now Jusenkyo itself has hundreds of springs and each one something drowned in them."

"Every one?" Ino asked recalling the many springs at the training ground. While it was nowhere close to the number stated it was still a lot of them."

Kakashi nodded, "yes and throughout the many years the springs claimed a number of drowning victims. Including, cats, deer, pandas, pigs, humans and much, much more."

Slowly the groups' eyes went wide as it clicked for them, "So whatever falls in them…gets turned into whatever drowned in there?" Ino asked.

Asuma nodded, "That's right. Shikamaru and Choji landed in the curse springs of the drown panda and deer. Sakura landed in the spring of drown cat, Kiba landed in the spring of drown baby black pig."

"And I landed in a spring of drown girl," Sasuke muttered.

"You did," Kurenai confirm. "The body you are all in are now are not the bodies of the creatures that drown. You are simply in the body of what you would be like if you were born that creature."

"What about Hinata and I?" Ino asked. "Besides the fact I'm older there's nothing different."

"Some of the springs hold supernatural forms," Asuma explained, "Beings that most likely hidden or long extinct. You two might be one of those creatures."

"Hinata hands felt much colder to the touch," Shino offered remembering how his hands felt when he helped her. "And my beetles felt the air is colder around her."

"It's not permitted right?" Sasuke asked.

Those that became animal looked at their sensei worried before Kakashi chuckled. "No there is a way to temporally reverse the curse."

Everyone looked relieved as Kakashi check the kettle. Seeing it was enough he walked over and poured water on Sasuke's head. Sasuke grunts surprised at the water but found he was back into his male body. Kakashi then explained as he went around pouring more water on the genin, "Cold water transforms you into your curse form. Warm or hot water reverses the curse."

The genin were now human again, Kiba and Sakura embarrassed that they ended up naked when they turned back and only had towels to cover them while the rest had their clothes. Once he was done and the two got dressed he stood in front of Naruto and addressed them, "From now on this will affect you all. You will have to learn to adapt but luckily we have someone who knows about Jusenkyo curses and how to live with them."

"Really?" Sakura asked drying her hair, "Who?"

Kakashi just gave an eye smile and poured the last of the water onto top of Naruto. Naruto gave a yelp at this "What the hell Kakashi Sensei!"

Everyone, including Asuma and Kurenai gapped as Naruto has changed. His hair got longer into twin pigtails and his jacket was pushed out and most of all the voice got higher. Kakashi then said to them, "Naruto here has been living with her curse form for year. She knows all about it."

* * *

Bam! Didn't expect that did you!? Well not much else to say. The group is cursed and plenty of crazy antics will soon follow. As for the curse forms here is the list.

Teams Seven

Sakura-cat (white cat pink diamond on forehead)

Sasuke-girl

Naruto-boy (really a girl)

Team eight

Kiba-baby black pig

Hinata-snow woman (shall receive the Gray treatment)

Team ten

Ino-succubus

Shikamaru-deer

Choji- panda

I think those will fit the best or have the best effect on them. Now to answer before people asked yes Naruto has been cursed for years but prefers her curse form for several reasons. What those reasons are you will just have to see. So what did you all think? Is this a nice idea or should it have never been made?


	20. Shooting Star and Swirling Maelstrom

Well it has been a while since I made a teaser for a story idea. And while some of these actually went up I am still coming up with new idea; I can't help it. For this new idea it is something in thought of when watching a new series. I took a look at the crossover section of these two series and there isn't a story like this and I thought, 'Why not'. What are the series for this Crossover? Well see for yourself and I hope you enjoy.

Shooting Star and Swirling Maelstrom

In the Hokage Tower Team seven was just returning from their latest mission…returning Tora to his owner. The three genin were glaring at the cat, all looking dirty or slightly scratched up. They said nothing as they didn't want to say something that could get them into trouble. After the owner paid for the mission she left the room, causing the genin to sigh in relief that they didn't need to chase that cat again. Kakashi look up from his book and declared, "well I think we have time for one more mission today. Another D rank please."

The Third glanced up the scroll containing the missions before he said, "I'm sorry Kakashi but team seven won't be taking anymore missions today."

Everyone, even Kakashi and Iruka (who was also handing out missions) blinked and looked at the aged Kage. "Why's that old man?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Hiruzen raised a brow and looked at Naruto, "Did you forget what day this is?"

Naruto looked confused as everyone else though they were glancing at Naruto. "Ummm…."

Hiruzen gave a small chuckle, "Today is the fourteenth birthday of a dear friend of yours."

Naruto thought for a minute before a look of realization came upon his face as well as panic, "Oh crap I forgot!" before he ran out of the room as fast as he can go.

The others watch him go with only the third giving a small laugh. After a minute of processing this Sakura asked, "um, lord Hokage; what was that about?"

Hiruzen smiled before he explained, "you see Naruto's friend is turning fourteen like I said and due to her family's traditions, she is to receive the heirloom of her family which is the next step to her training."

Sasuke raise a brow but understood since his family had a tradition with training starting with the fireball jutsu. Sakura however asked, "Who is it? I didn't even know Naruto had a friend from a clan."

Hiruzen stood up, "Well since Naruto and I will be leaving to see her family perhaps now is a good time as ever."

Iruka blinked, "You're leaving Lord Hokage? How long will you be gone?"

"Not long," Sarutobi explained "We'll be leaving when Naruto gets here."

"A little heads up would be nice next time," Kakashi admitted, "Then I would make slightly different plans for training."

His two remaining students just gave him a deadpan look at this, clearing not believing him. Hiruzen smirked, "It won't be needed, in fact I see no harm in you four coming along with us."

This surprised them, "You sure Lord Hokage," Sakura asked, "We don't want to impose."

"Nonsense," the third waved off smoking his pipe as he waited, "you will be honored guest with us."

"You know you never stated where we were going," Kakashi pointed out.

Before the kage could answer Naruto slid into the room with a pack on his back, "oh I hope it's not too late."

"We'll be fine," the third assured him, "now if you would be so kind Naruto."

Naruto beamed and held up a large pair of scissors with orange hands and a swirl design on them. Sasuke blinked before he gave Naruto a deadpan look, "those are just scissors dope."

Naruto gave a small chuckle and snipped the scissors, "just watch."

He opens the scissors and made a motion as if ready to cut the air. But to everyone's but Hiruzen surprise the bottom half slips away as if cutting into something before Naruto cuts upwards. A line of blue energy form from the cut until Naruto pulled the scissors out and then a portal opened up showing a blue glowing swirl of energy. "Come on through!" he stated before he walked through the portal.

The others gapped, even Kakashi, before the saw Hiruzen walk through and disappear as well. The four blinked before they approached the portal before Iruka decided to trust Naruto and walked through it. One second he was in the Hokage tower the next he was outside in a sunny courtyard. He was astounded looking at the walls and towers of what was no doubt a palace as well as a garden and working fountain. A few seconds later Kakashi walked through the portal then Sasuke and Sakura. They all stared just as stunned as he was, not noticing the portal was closing. Naruto chuckled next to the amused Hokage, "Guys, welcome to Mewni!"

"Mew-ni?" Sakura asked confused.

"Never heard of it," Sasuke muttered.

Before Naruto could answer Hiruzen said, "King River, Queen Moon, thank you for allowing us to attend."

The group turned to see two people approaching them. One was a short man wearing a fancy suit and a large crown with a large golden beard. The woman next to him was taller with white hair in a large bun with her own smaller crown and jewels. She wore a fancy dress, white gloves and a slightly stern look on her face with two diamond mark on her checks. The ninja stiffen hearing these were the rulers of this place but gapped in horror when Naruto exclaimed, "Hey old man River! Ms. Moon! I hope we're not too late!"

They all wanted to hit him for clearly being disrespectful but the King just laughed, "Not at all my boy. You're right on time."

"So where's Star?" Naruto asked the others just looked at the fact that he was basically let off for being so casual with royalty.

"She'll be around soon. She was exceptionally excited for this day." Queen Moon answered while keeping a stern expression, "Now, perhaps you can tell us about your guests."

"Oh, this is Iruka-Sensei, he taught me in the Academy, my teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, and Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto quickly answered the royals as Sakura bowed before them.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Moon, and please forgive Naruto for his rudeness." Sakura hoped to alleviate any lingering bad will that the royals might have.

"Oh, it's quite alright. We have known Naruto for so long that he's like family." Moon replied as Sakura felt relieved at the fact that no one is in trouble.

"He's like the son we never had, so it's quite alright." River added, showing that he seemed to be an almost father figure to Naruto.

"This place is so strange, but quite lovely." Iruka mentioned as he looked at the architecture of the royal palace, "How come we have never heard of this place before?"

"That's cause we're in another dimension!" Naruto answered energetically. That threw everyone but Hiruzen into a brief confusion. How can this be another dimension? Could other dimensions even exist, and if so how did Naruto travel into Mewni? More importantly, was this another one of Naruto's pranks? They looked to the Hokage to determine the validity of Naruto's claims.

"Is this true?" Sasuke voiced the concern of the ninja present. Hiruzen just smirked a bit.

"Yes, we are indeed in another dimension. There are many dimensions with many different beings." Hiruzen answered and explained. It was just so strange to those unused to dimensional traveling to hear that they weren't the only existence in the universe.

"Interesting," Kakashi mused, "and how many people know of these dimensions?"

"Very few in our dimension," Hiruzen admitted, "I know the major leaders and Kages know, as well as some of my advisors but even then the number who know how to travel to these dimension is even fewer."

"And you use those scissors to travel the dimensions?" Sakura asked more towards Naruto since, for the first time he knows something that she didn't.

"Dimensional scissors," Naruto said snipping the scissors, "can open a portal to almost anywhere as long as I know where I'm going."

"I'm surprise you don't use those more often," Iruka admitted, "The number of times you came running into class barely on time or when running away from your pranks. I would've thought you would use those then."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I kinda promise that I wouldn't so…."

River shot a smirk to Hiruzen and Moon which the aged Kage returned and even the stern queen had a ghost of a small smile for a few seconds. But they didn't say anything as they led the way from the garden into the palace and then into the main lobby/throne room. It was filled with other staff and guest, wearing clothes that look totally different from what the shinobi were used to. The people were bowing to the king and Queen as they pass before the pair climbed the stairs leading up to their thrones. Naruto was grinning widely waiting next to Hiruzen at the bottom before Sakura asked him, "Lord Hokage, you said this Star would be receiving the heirloom today correct?"

Hiruzen nodded, "indeed I did. You see Star will be receiving the royal magic wand," he gestured up to the queen who was holding a small staff with a sparkling diamond shaped like a heart. The group didn't think it was much but they still had a feeling it was powerful. "Queen Moon received the wand from her mother on her fourteenth birthday as did her mother before her. Now it is Star's time to receive the wand and begin her training."

"And she's going to be awesome!" Naruto said confidently.

Sakura looked at Naruto, finding it odd seeing this side of him. never before did she ever hear him show such confidence in someone before. Sasuke however asked, "So where is this princess?"

Before anyone could answer they heard the sound of a horse galloping getting closer. Two staff men moved to open the doors but were crash open when a wild gray horse, which they noticed had a horn on its forehead, galloped in and causing the people to scream. The horse jumped up the stairs and over the king's and queen's ducking heads and smashed right through the wall, leaving a large hole. They did then notice that someone jumped off the horse and was panting excitedly. The remainder of team seven and Iruka looked at this Star. She was a blond hair girl with a crown on her head and wearing a blue dress and heart shaped marks on her cheeks. The girl looked hyper as she reached for the wand. Moon however held her hand up, "Star be patient. You didn't even notice who's here."

Star blinked before she heard Naruto shout, "Star!"

Star turned and gasped seeing Naruto. "Naruto!" she cried as she jumped right at him and tackled the boy much to the surprise of everyone but Hiruzen, River and Moon. Team seven watched as the two rolled and then sat up laughing and hugging each other. Iruka couldn't help but smile seeing how much of a friend Naruto had in Star. Sakura was amazed at how the princess was acting. Sasuke however stared before he paled realizing something. "Dear god there's two of them."

"It's great to see my ninja bestie!" Star said as she and Naruto got up from the tackle, and Naruto just smiled a true smile at his friend.

"Of course I wouldn't miss your birthday, and I brought some friends." Naruto motioned to his team and Sensei.

"I'm Star Butterfly, who are you?" The tone was of pure hyper curiosity, as she got close to Sakura, a little too close in some opinions.

"Oh, um I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke just hn'd at the princess, who then took step a back.

"Is he always like this?" Star asked as Naruto just nodded sadly.

"I've never seen him smile," Naruto said then looked at Sasuke's direction and with Star said at the same time, "Moody."

"Well, it's nice to meet you princess Star." Kakashi said, making sure Sasuke didn't start anything because of being called moody. Then he added to introduce himself, "I'm Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's jounin teacher and squad leader."

"Ooh, you're going to teach Naruto how to be an awesome butt-kicking ninja?!" Star asked as Iruka and Sakura came to a conclusion.

"She's not like what I imagined a princess a to be like." Iruka said and Sakura agreed. "I sort of pictured princesses to be shy and polite, but she's kind of like Naruto."

Star heard them and blew a raspberry out before speaking. "So what if I'm different from other princesses because Naruto and I play pranks, fight monsters and tame wild unicorns. I don't think it's a bad thing."

Sakura was a little embarrassed at Star's statement and Hiruzen Sarutobi cleared his throat to get Star's attention. "Now, I'm sure we will all have time to talk, but I believe there is still one thing Princess Butterfly needs to do before she, and us, can enjoy the festivities."

Star at that moment had a look of realization because the Hokage's words. "Ooh, gotta get my wand." Star said before rushing towards her mother, "Be right back!"

Moon wait till her daughter was in front of her again before she said, "now Star, this Wand is a big responsibility," she noticed her daughter was reaching for the wand but held it out of reach until she had finish, "It would be disastrous if the forces of evil were to get their hands on it."

"Don't worry mom, I can handle it," Star reassured her, though not many were convinced.

Queen Moon raised a trimmed brow after her warning, before she handed the wand to Star. Star beamed before the wand glowed and magic swirled around it. When it cleared the wand was totally different. The wand was now light purple with white wings attached to the handle. The head of the wand has a blue circle with a gold star and pink hearts surrounding the crystal star inside. There is a yellow crown on the tip of the wand, and a yellow tip with a blue heart at the end of the handle. The shinobi blinked at this, "What just happen?" Sakura asked.

"The wand changed," Naruto explained beaming as Star looked excited at the new wand, "most wands changed shape and style to match the personality of their owners. From what I understand, no two wands are the same."

"Naruto look at it!" Star said running back down and showing them her wand, "it's awesome!"

"It fits you perfectly Star," Hiruzen said.

Star clearly agreed "I know right. I can't wait to see what I can do with this." She grabbed Naruto hand and pulled him along as she ran out of the room.

Sakura and Sasuke could not help but stare, the fact those two are so alike was scary to them. Then it dawned on them that they allowed basically two hyperactive Naruto's on the loss with a powerful item they don't understand. It all added up as bad news to them so they ran off to hopefully contain the two or at least lessen the damage that they know will follow. Hiruzen chuckle seeing them run after the laughing blonds. He glanced at Kakashi, "make sure they don't get into too much trouble."

Kakashi nodded and set off at a simple pace. He figured it would be a good time to catch up on some reading away from the queen. He wasn't taking any chances with a powerful female figure that can no doubt destroy his book if she caught him reading it in front of her. Iruka sighed at his favorite student's actions but could not help but smile as well, happy that Naruto was able to get a true friend. He noticed the king and queen had descended the stairs and stood next to Hiruzen. Iruka turned and bow to them, "Your majesties; I wish to thank you for caring for Naruto. It is very clear he cares about you two and Star."

River smiled broadly while Moon had a barely noticeable smile. "Well as River said we have seen Naruto as one of our own. Though he has told us about you Iruka, and he respects you as well. You've taught him at the academy I believe."

"Yes, we were thrilled when he told us he finally graduated" River said, "Shame he wasn't able to visit us to celebrate and Star couldn't visit him. Still what was he like in the academy?"

Iruka closed his eyes in thought, "Naruto was probably one of the worst student I ever had to teach." This surprised the pair but Iruka's smile afterwards kept them from commenting. "But he is without a doubt my favorite."

(scene change)

Sakura and Sasuke found the pair in the courtyard where Star was holding her wand out with Naruto grinning next to her, "So what spell should I try first?" Star asked, "maybe a narwhale blast or a rainbow fist?"

"How can a rainbow be a fist?" Sasuke could not help but ask.

Sakura however had her own suggestion, "Don't you have an instruction or lesson book you can learn from?"

Star blew a raspberry, "I don't need that. My spells would be much better anyways." She then glanced at Naruto, "What spells did you come up with for your wand?"

Sasuke and Sakura blinked before they turned to look at Naruto, who was looking slightly embarrassed. "Naruto," Sakura asked slowly, "What is she talking about?"

"Wait you two don't know about his wand?" Star asked surprised by this.

Naruto chuckled nervously before he got down and started to go through his bag, "I never really showed anyone this so no one else really knows."

"Ooooohhhh," Star drew out before she smiled sheepishly "Sorry."

"No problem Star," Naruto said pulling something out, "This is my wand."

The wand had the handle like a tanto sheathe in orange with the Uzumaki spiral near the bottom, an orange Japanese mask style fox head in orange with the symbol of the hidden leaf on the forehead, and an orange crystal diamond attached right on the bottom.

"So, why does it look like that?" Sakura asked and Naruto just shrugged, since it was like that when he got it in the first place. On the hand he had a theory that something else got it to look like that, but then again, it changes just on the person like he said.

"It just does." Naruto added with his shrug, but Sasuke was also curious about the wand itself. Mainly why didn't Naruto use it and why wasn't he allowed to know about it? If it had such power to spell disaster if it fell into the hands of someone who would misuse, then why was Naruto allowed to have one?

"If you had that, then why did you never use it?" Sasuke asked as he did want to know. Maybe he could see what someone with a wand could do and if he had known about it in the past then he might've looked for one.

"Well, Star didn't have her wand yet, because of tradition, and I wanted us to not just be besties, but wand besties!" Naruto explained as he and Star bumped their wands together.

"Wand besties!" Star said, but a discharge of magic from the wands blasted out and headed someone, creating a rainbow and an explosion. This got the attention of the group a series they looked out and saw that they accidentally set the town at the foot of the castle was now set on fire with screaming Mewmans. Star and Naruto looked at each other worry, and started inching away from the rest.

But Sakura and Sasuke weren't looking at the blonds. No their attention was on the large rainbow the pair had form…that was also on fire. Sakura had her mouth open in disbelief and wondered how that was possible while Sasuke grunts in annoyance, "only those two can do something like this."

This was the scene Kakashi came upon when he arrived finally. His uncovered eye glanced at the flaming rainbow surprised, "huh…. that's something you don't see every day."

(scene change)

"Nooo!" Star cried as she was on her knees and pulling her mother's dress.

It was almost two hours since the flaming rainbow but in that time a lot had happen. After putting out the spell and then the fires that spread Star's parents had most of Star's belongings packs and placed in a large royal carriage. Naruto stood on the side, worried for Star since it was his fault as well. The other ninja stood next to him but staying out of the way since this was a matter they had no say in. Star cried more as she now also begged, "I can be good. Please don't send me to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!"

Star then screamed in horror as she image being sent to said school, but she wasn't the only one screaming. "Naruto why are you screaming?" Moon asked him "you can't go there."

"Yes, even if you were a girl you're not a princess so you can't be entered." River agreed before he said to calm the two screaming teen down "besides sweetheart we're not sending you there."

"Yet," Moon added pointedly.

The two blonds stopped screaming at this. "Oh sorry," Naruto muttered embarrassed, "whenever I hear of that place I just can't help it."

After hearing she wasn't going to princess jail, which is pretty much what all princesses have been calling it, Star stood up and asked "So where am I going? Naruto's dimension?"

"Oh no," River said shaking his head, "while we're sure you can learn much in Naruto's village, we're sending you somewhere to train in a safer dimension. No offense Hiruzen."

Hiruzen nodded, "None taken. I know our dimension is not the safest."

"So where is she going?" Naruto could not help but ask.

"A place call Earth," River explained.

"Earth?" Star repeated confused.

"Like the element?" Sakura asked.

"Indeed," Moon nodded. "It is a dimension that lacks magic and from what we can tell has no knowledge of other dimensions or even how to travel there. So it is the perfect place add the fact the nations are at peace there."

"I'm sure Naruto will visit you there," River added causing the two friends to grin at one another. However, Moon added sternly, "but only when Naruto is learning magic with you and when he is not busy with his shinobi training or when on missions."

"And he won't be able to bring you to the village unless he has permission" Hiruzen stated with a look to Naruto, knowing the boy would bring his friend to the village for all sorts of hijinks.

Star's parents nodded agreeing with Hiruzen and knowing it would be something they would do. After that the Butterfly family were getting into the carriage with Star giving Naruto a hug before climbing in herself. "I'll talk to you later Star!" Naruto shouts as the portal to Earth was open, "And I'll visit when you get settled in!"

"Bring your friends too!" Star cried, hanging out of the window "I want to show you guys this Earth too!"

"I promise!" Naruto shouted as the carriage entered the portal and it closed behind them. He sighed seeing his friend was gone until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Iruka smiling at him. "I'm sure it will be okay Naruto. I know if she's anything like you she'll be able to handle anything. Plus, it is not like you won't see her again."

Naruto smiled as well, "Yeah you're right." He reached into his pocket and pulled his scissors out, "Let's go home guys."

(Scene Change)

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke decided to grab some ramen before going home, well Naruto and Sakura actually since Sasuke just went home before they could ask. "Thanks for at least coming with me to have ramen." Naruto said as he finished another bowel.

Sakura was still wrapping her head on what happened that day, but it wasn't bad. It did show a side of Naruto that she didn't know about, but then there was something else she was going to make sure of. "I'm just making sure you don't set anything else on fire Naruto." Sakura said in between bites of noodles, "You did help burn down a town with that magic stuff."

"On accident" Naruto reminded her. "How was I supposed to know that a wand bump was going to make a fiery rainbow?" It was true, since Naruto had no clue what was going to happen. After he finished his ramen he brought out his dimensional scissors, "So, want to check out the Earth dimension?"

"Are you asking just to visit Star?" Sakura asked concern, and with good reason, considering the damage the two wand wielding blonds did.

"I could just go without you." Naruto taunted the pink haired girl, and her green eyes lit up with curiosity about another dimension.

"I'll go, if only to make sure you don't set anything else on fire." Even if Sakura was curious, she wanted to have an actual excuse to go without just giving in, despite her inner voice saying how awesome it is to go to another dimension at any time.

Naruto just grinned before he paid for the ramen and then lead Sakura to one of the empty training ground. Once there Naruto took out the dimensional scissors to make the portal. As he cuts through the air Sakura had a thought, "I thought you had to have an idea of where you need to go before to use those."

"More a general idea then a perfect picture," Naruto admitted, "it can still work but generally it's better if you know exactly where you are going."

Sakura frowned wondering how that works before Naruto opens the portal and then walked through with Sakura. One the other side the genin found themselves on a black stone like street with a line of houses, styled in ways they never saw before. There were also strange metal machines on black wheels and glass windows that Naruto and Sakura wonder what they were. But while all of these things were new the pair didn't see anyone around. Naruto frowned, "Star should be here somewhere. But which house is it?"

"You don't know?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "the old man never really gave me an address."

Sakura gave him a deadpan look before she noticed something with one of the houses, "I think she's in that one."

Naruto turned to the house Sakura was pointing to and the house hand an extended tower coming from the side of the building. Not only did the tower look like it was styled from Mewni but also the tower wasn't there a few seconds ago when they were looking at the houses for a lead on Star. The pair walked up the walk way before Naruto knocked on the door. A few seconds later a cheerful woman with fuzzy brown hair answered, "Oh hello there. Can I help you?"

"This might be a silly question," Naruto started chuckling, "but is there a Star Butterfly here?"

"Oh are you also an exchange student?" the woman asked with a smile.

"We're friends that are visiting" Sakura explained before Naruto could say something that would make things worse, "We just forgot the address of where she was staying."

"Oh come on in," the woman said stepping aside for them, "Star is getting her things upstairs. My son Marco is helping her."

"C'mon Sakura," Naruto said grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs, "let's go surprise Star!"

The woman laughs as did her husband at the boy's energy and knew he was truly a friend of Star. When the came up the stairs they found Star and another boy leaning against a door in a panic and a bunch of puppies around them. Before they could say anything the boy, no doubt Marco, shouted, "Suck!? Why was the word 'suck' in that spell!?"

"I don't know!" Star cried out, "it just came out that way."

"What did you do now Star?" Naruto asked surprising them.

"Naruto!" Star cried hugging him tightly as the puppies ran around and wanting attention from the new teens. Sakura smiled and petting on but was stunned when they started to shoot red laser beams from their eyes.

Marco groaned, "another exchange student?"

"We're friends of Star and we're just visiting," Sakura assured him. she looked at the princess, "so what did you do Star?"

"She had my room sucked into a black hole!" Marco exclaimed pointing to the door.

"It wasn't a black hole," Star denied before she added softly and embarrassingly "it was a space hole."

Marco just groaned and held his head. Star then got an idea to cheer him up, "How about a ray of sunshine to brighten your day?"

And with her wand Star made a mini smiling sun over Marco's head. Sakura smiled finding the moment sweet, though it didn't last when the sun turned into a storm cloud and rain poured on Marco. Star panicked as did Naruto. "Don't worry I got it!" he cried before he used his own wand and zapped the cloud. However, all he did was make it bigger and rain harder. Marco then had enough.

"I can't take this anymore!" he shuffled over to the open window, "if you are moving in, then I am moving out."

He started to climb out the window but the rain made his slip and he fell the rest of the way out and landed outside with a thud. The three looked outside to see Naruto in a patch with a bunch of plants. "Are you okay Marco?" Star called down to him.

"Luckily the cactus broke my fall," Marco muttered.

"That's good," Naruto said relieved.

Sakura however winced, "I think those plants have needles on them."

"Do you need some help?" Star asked seeing Marco getting up but still wet and angry, "I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

Star moaned as they watched Marco storm off. Naruto held her shoulder, "It's okay Star."

"But I just messed it all up," She muttered, "he has to deal with me when he didn't ask for it."

"But you didn't ask to come here either," Sakura reminded her, "he's just frustrated. I'm sure he'll come around. He just needs some time"

Star thought it over before she glanced to the door that lead to Maroc's room, "I should at least fix his room up. He might forgive me after that."

"I'm sure he will like that," Sakura agreed before she open the door but was force to shut it to keep the hole in the middle of the floor from sucking her into it. Once she closes the door and gave Star a deadpan look who laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head much like Naruto who was coping her.

(scene change)

Marco Diaz was in front of the local convenience store losing it with the rain that was following him being pretty hard, and he wasn't allowed back in because of the rain cloud making the store soggy, even if no one really knew why there was a rain cloud following him. That was when Star, Naruto and Sakura found him, however he wasn't exactly thrilled to see them.

"I just want to say I'm sorry Marco." Star said sadly before managing to dispel the rain cloud with her magic.

"If she could do that before then why didn't she?" Sakura couldn't help but ask as Naruto shrugged.

"I tried to, but made it worse. We're still learning." Naruto explained, and it was true, since Naruto did hide his own wand so he wouldn't have a head start on Stat, "And she did get her wand like a few hours ago."

Star looked nervous as she explained to Marco, "I didn't a choice bout coming here to earth, and you didn't get a choice of having to deal with me." Marco's scowled dropped into a surprise frown. Star looked down, "I'll fine another family to live with."

Marco was quiet, listening to what Star had said. After a minute he open his mouth to speak but paused seeing something behind them. They noticed them and turned suddenly to see a large group of monsters behind them. Sakura gasped seeing the monsters before she, Star and Naruto jumped back out of reach. Naruto and Star scowled seeing them. Then the shortest among them, wearing a dirty dark green robe, a skull helmet, wrinkly skin and a beak that gave him the appearance of a kappa in Sakura's opinion, spoke to them. "Star Butterfly, at last I found you. And Naruto's here too. That makes then even easier."

"Ludo," Star stated with a scowl.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"He's name is Ludo" Naruto answered with a scowl matching Star's. "He's the leader of a group of monsters. He's been after our wands for his own greed."

"Both of them?" Sakura asked since she knew Star only had it for a day.

"He knows Star will get the wand and knows it is one of the most powerful wand out there. Mine is just the icing on the cake for him."

"How did you know I was here Ludo?" Star asked him.

Ludo just chuckled and replied tauntingly "wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked."

"Well Buff-frog," Ludo started to explain before he realized what he was doing, "Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!"

The monsters gave battle cries and charged. Naruto, Sakura and Star got into their fighting stances ready a but to their surprise Marco got in front in his own stance. He did a three hit combo on a monster with a kick to the stomach, uppercut to the face and then a hit right on the top of the head and knocked the monster down. This surprise everyone, including Star who exclaimed, "You can fight?"

"You know taijutsu?" Sakura asked.

"It's called karate," Marco explained before he did a chop across the face of another monster. The three smiled before they got into the action. Star face a monster with a large hammer and ducked under said weapon before she hit him in the chest and made his drop his hammer. Sakura ended up facing a monster wearing a mask and his hands were spiked maces. She managed to land a punch to his face and made his slid back. The monster growled and smashed his maces together to intimidate her. Sakura however ran at his while doing a few hand signs before two copies of herself appear next to her. The monster was confused and tried to attack but his attacks went right through them before the third attacked while he was open and landed a massive punch to his face with a loud "Cha!"

The monster was sent flying pass Ludo and a large frog like monster. Ludo jumped up and grabbed he monster's shirt and exclaimed, "You said she was unguarded!"

The frog monster shrugged confused as well. They both turned when they heard Naruto shout, "Shadow clone jutsu!" before they turned to see Naruto made four copies of himself which turn turns attacking a two headed monster who was too slow to attack one before another clone got him. Ludo then screamed to Buff-frog, "and since when can he do that!" he jumped off and pointed to the teens, "Get in there!"

Star jumped over a monster that looked like a giraffe before she points her wand at him, "Rainbow Fist!"

The monster was taken by surprise when a rainbow in the shape of a fist shot out of the wand and smashed into the monster. The result was the monster smashing into a car with his head and neck stuck inside. On the other side Marco dodge another monster attack before he opens the door of the car. The monster's neck and head shot out like a spring and knocked the other monster way.

Naruto and Star stood back to back both holding their wands and grinning, "just like old times huh Star?"

"You said it ninja bestie!" Star agreed before she shot a beam that sent Buff-frog into a street light.

Ludo ran over and pushed Buff-frog up, "you're embarrassing me, get up!"

Buff-frog groaned but manage to return to his feet. He snaps the street light off to use as a weapon and ran towards Star. However, Star had a spell ready. "Jellybean hallucination mist!"

Buff-frog was covered in a mist and he saw jellybeans raining but also saw strange images including his own face on each of his web hands. "Whoa…what is happening?"

The teens regrouped as did the monsters. But Naruto and Star both grinned and prepared a new spell to finish then fight.

"Mega Narwhale Blast!" Star cried while Naruto cried out, "Fox Fire Blast!"

Both wands glowed and both shot out their spells. Star sent a large number of large whales with a horn on the head. Naruto sent out a large fox made of blue flames. Both attacks landed with the narwhale slamming into them and the flaming fox pouncing on them with flaming claws and teeth before exploding into fire. The flames died out a few seconds later and the narwhale hopped away, showing the monsters were defeat and groaning in pain on the ground. Ludo was staring in disbelief. "Want some of this Ludo?" Star asked which caused the tiny leader to glare at her.

"No," he moaned as she shuffled forward getting a pair of dimensional scissors out. As he did he called out to his minions "You see you morons! This is what happens when you don't work out! Your muscles are like pudding." Ludo jumps up, his scissors ripping a hole for their retreat. "Back in the portal, back in the portal." The monsters groaned and limp and carrying themselves into the portal. The giraffe still stuck in the car and a few were dragging their comrades away with them. Buff-frog was walking with them, his eyes will wide and under the effect of the spell and freaking out. Ludo grumbled to them, "you even retreat like losers."

Ludo started to climb through the portal before he hung his head out and declared, "I'll get you Star and Naru-!" but the portal closed on his, and he struggled to get his head through the portal before it closed on him completely.

"Well, that was something." Sakura said as she saw the retreating group and actually thought it was kind of fun fighting monsters with Naruto, and Star was a genuinely nice person.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Star said as Marco grabbed her before she could leave to go wherever, as Star didn't have a plan on where to go.

"I don't want you to go. I'm sorry for getting upset, but I actually had more fun today then I had in my entire life." Marco said as he looked at Star and actually smiled," Sure things didn't quite go my way, but we just fought monsters and you know ninjas!"

"I know it's a little late, but I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto had forgotten to introduce himself to the brown haired boy with the beauty mark, "This my teammate Sakura, and I'm glad you'll be looking out for Star when I'm not around."

"Nice to meet you, and just so you know, I only met Star today. But I guess she's my friend too." Sakura was still a bit unsure, but everything seemed to be working out just fine, "And I know the feeling of having fun, even if Star and Naruto need to be careful with the wands." The two blondes just laughed sheepishly before starting to make their way with Marco and Sakura back to the Diaz residence before going back to their own dimension.

"So, are we going to be fighting monsters all the time?" Marco asked with some karate moves, still hyped from the previous battle.

"Probably." Star answered and Naruto reinforced this.

"He attacks almost all the time, so we'll be seeing him again."

"We'll be ready, Cha!" Sakura said in excitement, before getting embarrassed by the quick looks she was given. This would be the start of a long and wonderful friendship.

* * *

And there you have it. Naruto and Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It is a fun series that I am getting into and I can totally see Star and Naruto becoming best friends if they met. Now a few things I should point out. For one Star and Naruto will NOT, I repeat, NOT get together in this story. They are best friend and practically siblings to each other.

Now Naruto and Sakura will join Star and Marco on some of their adventures but they will have their own adventures as well with something the other genin coming along for the ride. A blend of the two shows but one is not overwhelming the other. At least that is the plan. Hope you all enjoyed and hopefully this will become its own story.


	21. Beacon Teams Reacts

Okay everyone a new teaser for everyone to enjoy. Actually this is not mine but a friend of mine Blackheart0009. If you do not know he does several stories that are reaction stories which include Kim Possible, Naruto and Total Drama as well as some original stories. Now he came to me with this idea of something new and something I rarely see. But we decided that the idea will be placed here to see what everyone thinks before he adds the story to his profile. So I got nothing else to say so after the part it will be Blackheart explaining in more details.

Beacon Teams Reacts

Ruby made a final adjustment of the camera before she zipped away in a fury of rose petals before she reappeared by the couch and loveseats which not only held the rest of team RWBY but also were placed in front of the TV. Weiss sat with her arms cross and a frown on her face while Yang simply watched her sister wondering what she was doing and finally Blake was waiting for Ruby while reading her book. Ruby checked to see the small image on the camera screen had them all before she gave the small thumbs up, "and we're good!"

"Ruby what is this about?" Weiss finally asked her partner since she didn't reply when she first asked.

"I thought we were just going to watch a show?" Blake questioned since she didn't think anything was wrong with it since it was team bonding.

"We are" Ruby confirmed for them.

"Then why is there a camera filming us?" Yang asked her sister,

"This better not be a prank," Weiss warned Ruby.

Ruby shook her head, "It's not but first let's introduce ourselves. I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!"

"Ruby," Weiss warned again in a firmer tone.

Ruby sighed, "Okay, okay; look a few days ago I found Velvet watching a video a few of her younger siblings made on ZeeTube. She showed me their channel and it has many of them playing games and also videos of them watching movies trailers, other videos and even episodes of a few shows. It looked like so much fun so I thought why not do it but with my team so they can join in the fun as well."

Weiss blinked, "Let me get their straight; people will be watching us, watching a television show? That's dumb."

"Sounds awesome," Yang rejected, "I'm in."

Blake shrugged, "Why not?"

"Really Blake?" Weiss asked the girl, "I thought you were more sensible than this."

Blake gave her a blank look, "We're just relaxing as a team watching a show. It's not like it can hurt."

"Sooo?" Ruby drew out with a hopeful look on her face.

Weiss sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered before she turned back to the camera, "Okay like I said I'm Ruby, and this is Weiss, Blake and my sister Yang. Together we're team RWBY!" Ruby and moved as she pointed out each member of her team before getting back to her seat with her semblance. "And today it is just us but we're starting off this new channel with a show I have been looking forward too, Poison Blood!"

"Oh sweet!" Yang said with a small fist pump, "I like this show."

"Poison Blood?" Weiss asked, "it better not be some vaguer show Ruby. Then again I doubt Yang would even let you watch anything like that."

"Like hell I would," Yang muttered since she was protective of her sister and made it one of her missions to protect her baby sister's innocence.

Ruby shrugged, "No it's nothing bad. It's an expanded series for the DC universe."

Blake blinked, "I've heard of that expansion, I didn't know they made a show about it."

"You read DC comics?" Yang could not help but ask.

Blake gave her a look, "I don't read comics, but I doubt you would find anyone who hasn't heard of some of the biggest comic franchises or their characters. I bet even Weiss has heard the like of Spider-man, Superman, Batman and Wonder woman, yet has never even picked up a comic."

"I like her movies," Weiss all but confirmed for Blake. Though she would never admit that she admired Batman for his smarts and his backstory. But she turned to Ruby with something else on her mind, "And what do you mean by 'Just us today'? who are you expecting to also be here?"

"Oh I figured team JNPR would join or some of our other friends" Ruby explained, "but Ren said he is making sure Nora finishes the homework assigned plus they already seen the first few episodes. And while Pyrrha hasn't seen the show, she said she would be doing a training session with Jaune so they would have to join us another time."

Weiss sighed, but decided she didn't want to deal with it, "alright, let's see what got you all excited for. It better not be dumb."

"It won't be," Ruby assured her before she held the remote, "Okay everyone, here Poison Blood; episode one!"

* * *

Blackheart here and I wish to thank everyone for viewing the start of a possible story. This idea actually came to be after looking over some of my older work. In Preview of Heart I mention a few stories as if they were movies and later Ren mentioned the story 'Poison Blood' as if it was its own show. They were just Easter eggs for fun but the more I thought of it I thought 'why not'. So this series will be teams RWBY, JNPR and a few others like Sun, Neptune, Velvet and more watching episodes of shows which will in reality be stories of different series.

One reason I decidced to try this out was because I haven't seen anything like this. I've see stores of the characters seeing fanfic or different versions of themselves or even seeing something real, aka in our world. I want to make something for the rwby cast seeing things from Naruto, Fairy Tail and Kim Possible and many more.

Now a few things I feel I need to point out and I will remind them when I actually get this story uploaded. There will be _NO_ RWBY stories in this series. Crossovers can be used but nothing from RWBY. Also one series uses at a time. For Poison Blood that means there will not be any other KP stories unless I can work around how I made it. I do have stories in mind for what they will see so I kindly ask that I do not get suggestions for stories for them to watch. Otherwise tell shadow what you think and see if I can make this story idea work out.


	22. Total Drama Twin

So yes a new idea but most likely this one will be made into a story. Wolf and I have talked about different ideas about Total Drama before and this one we got the most excited about. Heck we went and already have a few chapters all made. But I want you guys to tell us what you all think and if we should do this story or not. But for now here is Total Drama like you've never seen it before.

Total drama Twins

At the dock, a man in his mid-thirty smiled at the camera with a grin, "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawankwa! I'm your host, Chris McLean." He paused to let it sink in before speak up, "Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

Chris walks down the dock as if he was on a stroll, "Here's a deal, 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp." He halts his stroll in front of the camp sign, "They'll compete in challengers against each other than have to face the judgments of their fellow campers." Chris paused for a bit, "Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch of their team member walk down the dock of shame and take a ride on the loser boat, and leave the island...for good." He grinned, gesturing at the dock.

(Campfire site)

"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies," Chris thumbed at the campfire site, "Where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He grabbed a stick with marshmallow and take a bite before tosses it away, "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune," Chris pulls a treasure crest out of nowhere "which, let's face it, they will blow off in a week. To survive they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and….each other."

(Dock)

Chris returned to the dock, "Every moment will be caught on one of hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on…" He takes a deep breath as he pointed at the camera with a grin, "Total…Drama…Island!"

(Theme Song)

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island." Chris beamed as they were brought back, "All right, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five-star resort, so it they seemed a little T.O, that's probably why." Chris chuckled. As if it was on a cue, the ship just pulled up as Chris turn to face the first camper with his infamous grin, "Beth! What's up?"

The farmer girl suddenly tackles Chris with a squeal, causing him to give her a weird look, "It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth blinked, "Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Uh…Thanks?" Chris muttered with raised eyebrow before glancing to see a giant Jamaican walking up to him with duffle bags and greeted him, "DJ."

"Yo, Chris McLean. How's it going?" DJ gave Chris a high five before glancing at the scene, "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" DJ asked the host.

"Yo, Dawg this is it, Camp Wawanakwa" Chris confirmed with a grin

"Hmm…Look a lot different on the form…" DJ muttered, carrying his bags to other side of dock while glancing around.

Chris then turned to the newest camper to arrive "Hey, Gwen."

The Goth girl sighed. "You mean we're staying _here_?" Gwen jerked her head at the rundown camp.

Chris chuckled, "No, _You're_ staying here. My crib is an airstream with A.C. that-a-way." He thumbed over his shoulder to the distance.

Gwen got into the host's face. "I didn't sign up for that!" She growled.

"Actually, you did." Chris smirked, proudly presenting the contact before Gwen grabbed it and tore it in half, "the great thing about lawyers is…they make a lot of copies."

Gwen growled again before picks up her bags. "I'm not staying here!"

"Cool," Chris said not at all concern "I hope you can swim though because your ride just left." There was sound of boat honking as it left the island showing he was telling the truth.

"Jerk…" Gwen muttered angrily at Chris and the camera as another boat pull up with a cowboy in pink shirt doing some kind of dance before he flipped off the boat.

"Chris Mclean! Wassup man. It's an honor to meet you, man!" The cowboy greeted with fist bump.

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man!"

Geoff grinned, "Thank, man!"

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen whispered to DJ and Beth,

Chris looks at the dock again before introducing the new camper to other campers, "Everyone, that is Lindsay." The blonde bombshell waved to everyone with a smile, "Not too shabby?" Chris whispered to the camera as Lindsay walk up to Chris.

"Hi! Okay you look so familiar." Lindsay pointed at Chris as he grins at her.

"I'm Chris McLean." She blinked and stares at him with quizzical expression on her face, as his smile dropped into a frown "…The host of this show?"

"Oh, that's where I know you from."

"Um…Yeah…" Chris blinked with dumbfounded expression on his face as he stares at Lindsay walk to the group before muttering something about not bright. He turns around to see a new teenager stepping onto the dock, "Heather."

The teen stared at her fellow camper with a frown before she took her sun glasses off and walked pass the host without saying anything. Beth came up to greet the girl. "Hi!" she cried, unknowingly spitting as she talks much to Heather's cringing. "Looks we're your new friends for the next eight weeks!"

A loud rock music cut them off as everyone look at the source to see a punk standing on top of the speaker before leap off the boat.

"Duncan, dude." Chris greeted the punk.

"I. Don't. Like. Surprises…" Duncan threatened with a scowl, making a fist.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man." Chris chuckled, "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie."

Duncan shrugged, rolling his eyes, "Okay then." He picks up his bag and wink at Heather, "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous."

"Drop dead you skeez," she replied crossing her arms.

Duncan took his place next to Lindsay before Heather stated as she walked pass them "I'm calling my parents now, Chris! You can't make me stay here!"

Chris grinned as he pull out the contact showing that he can. They turned as another boat honked its horn. The ship was pulling a skiing jock in red jumpsuit, "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris cried as said jock waved to everyone with one hand but it caused him to have a wipeout and flew over the group's heads before landed into the suitcases. Everyone winced as they watch a suitcase flew into the air before splashing into the water, soaking Heather in process, "ugh, my shoes!"

"Wicked wipeout!" Chris shouted to the jock before Tyler freed his fist from under the pile before he gave the thumb ups. He heard the next boat leave before he glanced right behind him to see a nerd with some kind of keyboard in his arms. "Welcome to camp, Harold." Chris grinned.

Harold stares blankly at Chris. That nerd is really starting to creep everyone out. "Um…what's he looking at?" Beth asked the campers, only to get shrugs and a few shivers.

"You mean this show is at this crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold questioned Chris.

"You got it," Chris replied.

Harold stared before he pumped his fist. "Yes! That's much more favorable to my skills."

Chris watched as Harold joined the others and wince glad to be away from the boy. He turned to see the next camper "contestant number nine is Trent." The host nods to the musician.

"Hey nice to meet you man. I saw you on that figure-skating show. Nice work."

"Thank! I knew I rock that show!" Chris boasted as they pound fists.

"I saw that." Beth inputted, "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head and they got immunity that week."

"Lucky! I wish I was dropped on my head." Harold said before Lindsay added, "me too!"

"So this is it?" Trent asked looking around at the camp and the other campers including Harold who was picking his nose. "All righty then," he muttered worriedly before he took his place next to Gwen. He smiled at the girl who looked away but she smiled back after a minute when he wasn't looking.

Chris smirked as another boat came up but this one had three people on the boat. He knew who these contestants were and said to the camera, "And coming all the way from a sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon in the United States; we have the twins Dipper and Mabel Pine as well as Pacifica Northwest and Wendy Corduroy."

The four teens walked off the boat, showing one boy and three girls. They knew the two with brown hair were the twins though they were dressed very differently. The boy wore a simple shirt and shorts as well as a blue vest and a while cap with a blue pine tree on it. The girl had braces, a skirt and a large colorful sweater. The oldest of the four was a tall teen with red hair, a furry hat and a flannel shirt. The last girl had long blond hair, designer clothes and a purple jacket. She lowered her sun glasses as she glanced at the camp they can see from the dock. "We're staying at this condemned sink hole? No way."

The other girl wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "But Pacifica this look like it will be so much fun."

"I don't know," Dipper said glancing from the camp to the others on the dock. "This reminds me too much of the Mystery Shack."

"That's probably a good thing," Mabel said as they walked over to Chris.

"Yeah Mr. Pines would approve of it," Wendy said giving the place a look over and shrugged. She spent nights in the woods camping with her family and with her job at the Shack she wasn't bothered by how bad the place look.

"I'll take that as a complement," Chris said with a grin before he gestured to have the group join the others.

"You're from Gravity Falls?" Gwen asked them when they got close enough, causing the four to looked at her.

"Yeah, you know it?" Dipper asked as he looked at goth girl as she just shrugged a bit.

"My mom's from there." Gwen said as the three raised an eyebrow, expect for Mabel who just went up to her.

"That's so cool! I hope we can be friends!" Mabel said as Chris decided to continue on with the introductions.

"All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here."

Everyone turned to see a blind girl holding a large surf board walked down the dock. Duncan scoffed, "nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey."

"I thought we were going to be at beach." Bridgette asked.

Chris points at the polluted beach with a grin, "We are!"

"Great…" Bridgette seems to be disappointed after seeing the polluted beach before bend down to pick up her bag, unaware that she just hit the host in head with her board as he started talking again.

"Ow, darn it! That hurt!" Chris groaned, rubbing his sore head.

"Hi, I'm Geoff!" Geoff greeted Bridgette with eagerness in his tone as Bridgette turn to him, swinging the board. They force the other campers to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Watch the board!" Harold whined.

"Hi, I'm Beth!" The farmer waved as the camper's ducks again.

"Alright we meet surfer girl here," Heather said wringing the last of the water out of her hair. "Can we get on with the show already?"

"Did someone miss their double cappuccino macchiato this morning?" Duncan smirked as Harold snickered.

"Get bent," Heather shot back.

Mabel raised her hand, "I got something to help!"

"Mable no," Dipper told his sister sternly. "you are not to make any Mabel juice while we are here."

The others were confused while Mabel just pouts at her brother.

"Our…" The host winced as he touches his head, "Our next camper is Noah."

"You got my memo about my allergies?" The bookworm asked the host.

"I'm sure someone did." He already got it but he tosses it in the trash can just before the show.

"Wonderful…" Noah said sarcastically, "Is that where we're stay at?"

"No, it's your mother's place and we're throwing a party." Duncan said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Cute. Nice piercings, original. Did you do it yourself?" Noah deadpanned before Duncan grabs his lips with his hand and a needles in the others.

"Yeah, you want one?"

"No thank…Can I have my lips back, please?" Duncan released him with a grin, "Thank…"

Mabel glanced at her brother, with a smile on her face showing she had an idea. But was shot down by Dipper saying, "you are not getting anything else pierced Mabel."

"Oh c'mon!"

"I am not telling mom you got something else pierce while we are here!"

"What's up, y'all! Leshawna's in the house!" Everyone look up to see a black teenager waving at them and they can hear Harold gasping at her. "Yo, hey baby, how you doing? How's it going" She give Chris a high five, "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves trouble 'cause I came to win." She teased the campers as the campers chuckled at her jokes, "Oh what's up, my brother? Give me some sugar baby!" Leshawna raised her hand to DJ as he replies back with high five.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before!" Harold bubbled as he appeared behind her.

"Excuse me?"

"You're really big and loud."

"What did you just said to me?" Leshawna said getting angry, "Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet. I'll show you big baby!"

"She seems nice," Mabel said while Wendy laughed at Leshawna being held back and thus not killing Harold.

"That's one word for it," Pacifica muttered, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with that girl. she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle the sassy sister.

"Alright campers settle down!" Chris said. He did not want them fighting on the dock just yet when he was still in range.

Chris walks up to two new campers in matching clothes, "Ladies! Katie, Sadie! Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!"

"Oh, my gosh! Look! It's a summer camp!" Katie gushed to Sadie.

"I always wanted to go to summer camp!"

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

Dipper, Wendy and Pacifica were cringing but Mabel was beaming, "Wow these two sound like a lot of fun. And it's so nice that they are BFFs and on the show together." Here she sighed, "I wish my girls were here."

Chris rubbed his head as they walked by all confused before noticing the homeschooled farmer, "Ezekiel! What's up, man?"

"I think I see a bird," Trent snickered as everyone look at Ezekiel with puzzled expression.

Pacifica leaned over to whispered to Dipper "is he being serious?"

"I think he is," Dipper said with a blank look.

Chris decided to try and nip this in the bud. "Okay look dude, I know you don't get out much, been homeschooled whole your life. Raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and get kicked off too early okay?"

"Yes sir," Ezekiel said as Chris pushed him towards the others.

"That's just…wow?" Gwen shook her head, dumbfounded.

"I feel bad for him," Wendy said before shook her head, "then again maybe I don't."

"Getting back to the rest, Cody, the codester!"

"Yo, what's up?" The geek said before trying to pull a smooth move with the girls, "and I see the ladies have already arrived."

"And here comes Eva." Chris said as a bodybuilder girl stepped off the boat with a bag, which she promptly slammed into Cody and knocking him down.

"What's in this? Dumbbells?"

"Yes. So?" Eva answered Cody, as Dipper helped Cody up, getting the dumbbells off of him.

"Well, she's all yours." Duncan said to DJ, but Mabel had a different thought.

"Nah, those two wouldn't last a-" but she was cut off by a very loud, "WOOO-HOOOOO!"

Everyone jumped at the booming voice and turn to see the large teenager, "Chris, what's happening?" He giggled to himself, "That is so awesome! WOO-HOOO!"

"Owen, welcome!" The host greeted before he was grabbed into a bear hug.

"Awesome to be here man!" Owen tightened his hug, "Yeah! Man, that is just so…" Owen paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"Awesome?" Gwen smiled at him.

"Yes! Awesome! Woo! Are you going to be on my team?"

"Oh, I sure hope so." Gwen muttered with sarcasm tone, rolling her eyes.

"WOO!"

"Oh! I call him for my team!" Mabel proclaimed, liking Owen already.

"Then put me on the other team" Pacifica muttered.

"You about finish?" Chris asked Owen before the large boy put him back on ground, "sorry dude, I'm just so psyched."

"Cool. And here comes Courtney." He pointed at the ship with the said girl who was waving at the group.

"Thank you." Courtney take Chris's hand and step down before make her way to the group, "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

Owen grabbed Courtney's hand and shakes it excitedly. "How's it going? I'm Owen!"

"And I'm Mabel!" the sweater loving girl added holding her hand out for Courtney to shake.

Courtney did but was staring at Mabel and her sweater. She didn't have a problem with it as it wasn't offensive as more unexpected. "Isn't it a little warm to have a sweater?"

She laughed and waved her hand "Nah, it's not that ba…" Mabel cut herself off as she noticed someone that had already charmed the ladies, even Pacifica had a hard time not ogling the incredibly attractive shirtless man.

"Dipper, are male sirens real?" Pacifica asked as she had to figure that whatever was affecting her was some sort of siren spell, but it was a shirtless teen.

"I don't know, just don't stare directly at it."

"….sure…." Pacifica muttered.

Dipper gained a deadpan look seeing both Pacifica and Wendy were still looking at the male. But they were not alone as all the girls were watching this new male as even Eva was watching him. And strangely enough Owen as well. Dipper figured he would have to keep an eye on this camper.

"This is Justin." Chris introduced him to the group, "Welcome to Total Drama Island."

"Thanks man. This is great." Justin said as they shared a fist bump.

"Just to let you know, we just pick you based entirely on your look."

Justin smirked at him, "I can deal with that."

"I like your pants!" Owen pointed at Justin's jeans.

"Thanks man."

"'Cause they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?"

"No, just had them for a while."

"Oh…cool." Owen gave him a thumbs up before he smacked his head with his palm, "Stupid…"

"Hey, everyone! Izzy!"

"Hi, Chris! Hi!" She waved before slipped off the ship and hit her chin on the dock and splashed into the water.

"Ooh! That was bad" Tyler laughed and Courtney ran up to the girl and pick Izzy up.

Once she was on deck Courtney asked, "are you okay?"

Izzy shook her head, letting her hair move and shake the water off like a dog. "Yeah, that felt so…good! Besides hitting my chin. So that is summer camp? Do you have papier-mâché here? Are we having lunch soon?"

Dipper blinked as did Pacifica and Wendy. As one they glanced at Mabel who didn't seem to notice anything. "She seems like fun."

"Okay," Dipper said to the other two girls. "those two are not allowed to be alone together…ever."

"Agreed" both girls stated.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, I can show you around the campsite that will be your home for the next eight weeks, but first, a photo for promotion." Chris got everyone's attention as he brought out a camera and started directing the campers into a pose on the deck, "Okay everyone say Wawana-oh, lens cap's still on."

Chris checked the lens cap to make sure it was before starting again, "Okay, say camp, wait! Card's full."

"Come on man, my face is going to freeze if you keep this up." Leshawna said trying to keep the smile going as Chris finished with the camera.

"Okay, say Wawanakwa!" Chris said, and the campers started to say

"Wawanak-AH!" It ended with them screaming as they fell from the dock as it collapsed beneath them, plummeting them into the water below. Chris just smiled as they grabbed to the closest piece of wood and held on.

"Okay, now follow me and I'll show you around. So no time to be swimming around!" Chris left the group as they struggled to land.

"Okay, he definitely planned that." Dipper said as the group reached land.

"But he'd have to be, like, a master manipulator to know that the dock was going to fall." Harold countered as others just rolled their eyes.

"Or waiting for servants to weaken it enough so it would fall." Pacifica added as Wendy shook herself dry and Mabel tried to get water out of her hair, leaving everyone to wonder if Dipper was right.

(Scene Change)

Ten minutes later after they all dried off the campers stood around the camp fire area, some sitting on the stumps and wooden seats and others standing. "That is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks." Chris waved at the scene, "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig?" The campers glance at each other, Duncan made a fist as Harold seemed too close to him and the nerd leaned away. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting vote off will win 100,000 dollars."

"Excuse me," Duncan smirked, "What will the sleeping arrangements will be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her?" He thumbed at Heather.

Heather scoffed at him, "They're not co-ed, are they?"

"No." The host shook his head, "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

Lindsay raised her hand, "Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

Pacifica huffs softly clearing believing she had the girl beat in looks. "Okay you are, but that's not really how it works here…" Chris sighed, "And it's Chris."

"But I have to be with Sadie or I'll die!"

"Yeah and I'll break out in hive! It's true!"

"That cannot be happening." Gwen groaned before Owen grabs her and Tyler in headlock, "Aw come on, guys. It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!"

"Awesome!" Mabel cried jumping onto Owen's back, "sleepovers are the best!"

"I know right?" Owen asked the hyper girl.

Chris then got their attention, "Okay let's put you in your teams." He pulled out a clipboard. "If I call your name out, go stand over there." He pointed off to the side before he started to read. "Beth…Cody…Dipper…Gwen…DJ…Heather…Katie…Leshawna…Lindsay…Pacifica…Noah…Trent and…Geoff. From this moment on you'll be officially known as," he tossed a rolled up flag to them and they unrolled it to see their team symbol of a rodent, a gopher to be precise, in a fighting pose with fist up and mouth wide open as if screaming. "The Screaming Gophers!"

"It's awesome." Harold said looking down at it, "it's, like…amazing."

"Wait," Katie asked nervous, "What about Sadie?"

"The rest of you over here," Chris waved to a different side as he called the rest of their names, "Harold…Ezekiel…Mabel…Bridgette…Eva…Justin…Duncan…Courtney…Owen…Izzy… Tyler…Sadie and… Wendy." They were moving slowly as Chris cried, "Move! Move! Move!"

"But Katie's a gopher!" Sadie cried tearing up, "I have to be a gopher!"

Courtney was next to her and held her shoulder, "Sadie is it? Come on. It'll be okay," she leads Sadie to her team as the girl cried, "This is so unfair. I'll miss you Katie!"

"I'll miss you too!" Katie cried out.

Chris then threw a red flag to them as he said, "You guys will officially be known as…" the flag unfurled to show a sign with an anger fish on the front "the Killer Bass!"

"WOOO! I'm a Bass." Owen shouted loudly as he was glad to be on the show.

* * *

Just a heads up for the story; this takes place after Cannon of Gravity Falls so after Weirdmageddon and everything else. The only difference is after the twins went back home they moved to Gravity Falls the following year. Otherwise everything is the same.

SG-Beth, Cody, Dipper, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Pacifica, Noah, Trent and Geoff

KB-Harold, Ezekiel, Mabel, Bridgette, Eva, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, Izzy, Tyler, DJ and Wendy


End file.
